Alchemist Complete
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: Follow the tale of a young man as he tries to stop a man from killing the world. Rated for blood, language and violence
1. Alchemist

_"I see my reflection on the window and all I see is my black heart. If one shall see the true side of me, let them into my lair of forgotten souls and soon, they will be lost like all the rest. However, if one brave soul can withstand my attacks, then they shall become one of the night. If they choose to dance with me, will it be their last tango with a thorn? Or will it be a type of dance that will leave them breathless? Was I destined to be alone in this world? If my heart was still alive, would it break again like it did before?" Trixie_

I woke up, my heart pounding in my chest as I looked outside my window. Judging by where the moon is tonight, it must be past midnight. I layed back and started to breath slowly as I had the same dream again. Over and over I've been having these dreams lately. I'm just a simple alchemist and a hunter of animals that terrorizes the city of New Vegas. It paided good money plus I was able to work on my experiments in peace at the same time. And yet, why do I keep having these dreams over and over again? It's been happening for awhile now and I haven't had any sleep in a long time.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, the sweat starting to appear on my face due to my dream. I took out one of my books and opened to the section about dreams. In reality, a dream is nothing more then a figment of my mind telling me something. This dream, a young woman's voice was heard and repeats the same thing over and over again. It's like if someone was trying to tell me something but I just couldn't understand. I wish that I knew more about this but I closed the book and returned to bed. I need to get some sleep, the Governor wants to see me later because of a new job he said. Heard it pays well so I wanted to jump on the chance. I closed my eyes as I got ready for another sleepless night. Sometimes I wonder how do I sleep sometimes as I keep hearing a faint laughter in the air. But it was a laughter, strangely, I wanted to hear because it turned me on.

My name is Antonio Jericho, or for a shorter nickname, Metal and I'm the only son to Meta Jericho, one of the most legendary alchemists that ever walked in the United States. I decided to follow in his footsteps and decided that I should be an alchemist as well. When I was really young, I received word that my father was killed, leaving me without a dad and my mother passed away after I was born. Having no one to be with, I was raised in a shelter home until I was old enough to be on my own. After studying long enough, I finally got all the training I need to be a good alchemist. After awhile, I moved into a small place here in New Vegas and decided to train in the art of combat and hunt some of the animals that killed a few children. After awhile, the pay was good and I finally invented a way to get a fire started without the use of sticks or matches. I was hailed as a god but just passed it by as I continued working hard on my next great thing.

However, that didn't mean that my dreams went away. Every night that passed so far, my dreams continued to get stronger. Every night, I would wake up and continue looking at the mirror. I didn't know what to do or think really. I don't really know what to think about it at all but I feel like I wasn't looking at me at all. It's like my reflection was telling me something that I didn't know yet. Sometimes I felt like. . . .I wasn't really myself lately. From time to time, I felt a strange force around but when when I turned around, no one was there at all. Whenever I was out doing my rounds in the morning, I felt like I was being followed but no one was behind me whenever I looked. Whenever I killed an animal after a long time waiting for it to appear, I felt like someone was close to me. I felt like I was really losing my mind sometimes.

There was indeed some nights where I just looked at my ceiling and wondered about who my father was and what he was like. He died when I was so young so I didn't know him as my father but a man I would every once in awhile but I do know that he was a great man. I don't even have a picture of him anymore since I kept moving around a lot. I tried to ask a few people around here how my father looked like but they all didn't say anything at all, they just kept their mouth shut and just didn't say anything at all. It was like they were hiding something and they didn't want to tell me. In the end, I just decided to move on and think about my father as a man I never knew. I think this is why I continue to have these dreams in the first place.

As time passed, I was hearing a rumor that a new monster started killing people outside of the city but without the official order from Salvatore Dax, I couldn't do anything. Dax was a great man that became Governor of New Vegas shortly after it was bombed and since then, he was treating everyone kind. If I didn't hear any words from him about the monster, then I knew that nothing was going right now. But this was something that wasn't going away. A dark cloud was coming along now.

Alchemist

It was a chilly day in New Vegas, not bad for October weather. It was almost Halloween, another few days away. I grabbed my things and headed towards the heart of New Vegas to the Building of Chambers, where the leaders of New Vegas gathered to discuss everything and anything related to New Vegas. Currently we are in the heat of World War III as warring nations thought it would be good to bomb the old Las Vegas, causing the war to start. Never to bring a city down, a few people started rebuilding the city and we later changed the name to New Vegas. A few people greeted me as I continued my walk until the building appeared on the next corner.

Entering the building, I walked towards the meeting room and sat down on the chair as the others started to arrive. After a few minutes, I heard a door open and I was staring into the face of Governor Salvatore Dax. He was the kind of man that I mentioned before. He had long hair that would make most people wonder how old he really is to other people. Actually, now that I think of it, I really don't know how old he is. He always goes outside in the morning and talks to everyone to make sure that everything is still okay but other then that, I really don't know much about the man behind the city.

"Alright everyone, time to get this meeting started. Now then, Mr., um, what did you say your name was?" Dax asked me.

"You can call me Metal." I said and he coughed loudly.

"Well, Metal, I've heard about your great deeds in the study of alchemy and you strides of taking care of fowl monsters that threaten our city. I must ask of you of a great task that must be taken care of." Dax said, taking out a book and throwing it to me.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Well, Metal, this book was found near a dead body today. This is the tenth murder this month alone and we believe it's not a human but a vampire of some sort as the victims have bite marks near their neck. We believe that with your knowledge, I think your able to stop this beast from causing any more harm to the city of New Vegas. From what many people were saying, this is not just a monster but one that may never stop until someone goes after them and I trust that you can get the job done. You may go Metal and I wish you the best of luck." Dax said as I grabbed the book and left without looking back.

On the cover of the book, there was a title: Sleepwalker. I opened the first page of the book and in it was a few words: No one is safe when I close my eyes, I come to take your life. Hm, this must be a dairy of some sort. I opened the book and read the first page:

_Date: August of 1956_

_Today was another day in my life as I start writing in this dairy. I felt pain in my heart that I had to take another life away. But is it really my fault that I must take the family tradition? Is it really my fault? No, it really isn't my fault. For everyday I live in this state of mind, I must remember that I am not a human no more. All the beliefs have died when my father died and handed me the throne to the great line. Sadly, I am the only one left and must find someone. But they have all died trying to take me on. They all become lost souls in the end._

Hm, the date was most recent, just two months before, just when the murders started happening as well. I turned the page to find different drawings of black roses. Every page I turned was a different drawing until one page I turned was the picture of this so called beast. My only concern is that if this was so recent in the attacks, then why is she writing about it now? But it was this picture I saw that was really amazing.

By the gods themselves, this creature was beautiful. This female vampire drew herself and all her features where realistic. But wow, her curves were just right and her chest, I couldn't stop staring but then, her eyes where the ones that caught me the most. Her eyes where a dark color and looked almost real for a drawing. Under her drawing, she wrote the following:

_For those who see this picture and want to see the real me, then come to the Valley of the Dead and find my place of sorrow._

Valley of the Dead? That must be Deathvalley. It's the only place new New Vegas where I might find her. I made a plan to travel there tomorrow in the morning, I might have a better chance of finding this place. I put the book away and grabbed my bag, filling it with all the stuff I need for my travel. I reached under my bed and grabbed my only gun that I bought awhile ago and looked at it, making sure it was in a good state to shoot. I put my things near the door and and sat down, looking over my notes for the best way to enter Deathvalley.

That night, I ate little and went straight to bed, hoping for a good night sleep. But again, I had the same dream but this was more intense.

_I see that another person has grabbed my book. Yes, I know you now Antonio. You think you can be the only man that has ever stood up against me in the middle of the night. Hm, very well then but you have been warned. Many have tried to enter my realm of lost souls and like many, they have become lost as well. Come closer Metal and show me that you are no ordinary man!_

I woke up again, my breathing faster then last night's dream. I didn't know what to think of it but I think it was a message from her. How did she know that I was reading her book and now she knows me very well. I had a choice to either get everything and go or just try to fall back asleep. I chose the latter and I was out the door even before the moon had fully risen.

I got dropped off by the entrance of New Vegas, the driver looking at me weird.

"Well sir, this is as far as I can take you from the city. I don't want to take any chance on facing the outside world now with the war going on and all. Good luck at whatever you are going to do." And with that, he backed off as the gate to the city closed. I was now alone and no one else is with me. I took a very deep breath and started walking into the desert, hoping for any signs of life out there.

Hours went by like grains of sand and still I have no results on finding anything on her place of stay. With the sun now lowering, I took out the book in hopes of finding a clue to where she might be.

_September of 1956_

_Oh, that was a great hunt I had. Nothing more then blood to help me ease my mind off of the things in life. Those humans over in New Vegas still don't have a clue as to who is committing those murders. No matter, no one ever did use the hand signal to find my place of rest. A moving circle over three times to the right and an x in the middle, with a tap of the wrist and a whisper of "Sleepwalker" the path shall be seen and maybe, my next victim to be. I knew that one man will get close but they all ended up in my bloody river. Whenever I go to sleep at night, another voctim as been laid to rest. I will dip them with concrete and throw them off of a bridge. Sometimes I can't die dead enough sometimes but that's just me. I tend to do things my way now that I'm all alone in the castle. Part of the living but also part of the living dead."_

I stopped reading and looked at the ground. Nothing but dirt and sand. I got down and decided to give it a chance. I made a circle and moved my finger around three times to the right, then making an x in the middle and tapped my wrist and whispered the words. I felt my hand grow hot and found out that I was losing blood. I grabbed it and hoped to stop it but an arrow appeared below me, pointing me towards the rising moon.

_"So, I see that a new person has stepped up to seek me." _Her voice rang out as I held my hand with pain.

"Show yourself creature and tell me who you are!" I yelled out loud as I was rewarded with a laugh.

_"In due time my prey, you must follow the arrow straight into my lair. Only if you managed to dodge my monster and scale a few of my deadly rooms, then we shall meet face to face. Many have tried to stop me Antonio, but many have died." _And with that, she laughed again as her voice disappeared into the night.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you down vampire." I said to myself as I followed the arrow.

Meanwhile, back in New Vegas, Salvatore was walking around his penthouse suite, counting some of the money he just gained.

"Ah yes, it was an easy task to get Metal out there and away from the people. With his advances in the art of alchemy, people will start to lose hope in me. No matter, once news reaches that he died, everyone will turn to me for help and I shall give it to them." As he started collecting his money, there was a knock on the door and in stepped Javinho, Salvatore's best friend.

"Ah, Jav my good friend, what are you up to on this fine night?" Dax asked his best friend as he crashed into the couch.

"Nothing really Sal, we got a few problems fixed already but many are already questioning your act on sending our top alchemist to face a beast." Jav said as Dax stared out the window.

"My dear Jav, sometimes no one can understand why. This beast I know for a long time. Her true name is Kerri but many just call her Trixie. She is the current head of the vampire bloodline ever since the great Alucard himself. That was hundreds of years ago. When the war broke out, the heir died after a riot in the city broke out because of the war. Turns out, that was Trixie's father that died so now she is the only one left of the vampire bloodline." Dax said as he flipped a gold coin in the air.

"Wait, if that is all true, why can't Trixie just come here and kill us all?" Jav asked and Dax laughed at this, picking up a stack of cash and counting it slowly.

"Well, she is the only one left, that means that she needs a male to continue the bloodline along side with her. The problem is, this has to be a special kind of male. According to legend, this male must stand out from the rest and show her that he is the one." Dax finished as he sat down.

"Well, now my question is why send Antonio over there in the first place?" Jav asked.

Dax looked his best friend in the eye, "Because my dream friend, Metal is a threat to me and everyone else in this city. I built the city after it was bombed when the war started. Why should he get all the glory to figuring out how to make fire appear in his hand without the use for matches? No, I've sent him in hopes that he will be sent to his demise as well as that vampire bitch." Dax said as he went back to counting.

Jav stood up and started leaving. "Be careful man, vampires are strong creatures and could come after you."

Dax only laughed. "Yeah, just get a piece of wood right into their fucking black hearts and they bleed a horrible death Jav. They all must die in the end!" He said as Jav just leaned on the doorway.

"I don't think you should be saying that Dax my friend, vampires have powers that no one can really understand and you will be to blame if Metal doesn't return soon enough with the vampire behind him. They are some of the most powerful creatures in this world. But sometimes they can be seductive at the same time." Jav said.

"Jav, you have been my best friend for a very long time now. We were both born and raised in the same place right up there in Canada and then we moved out here to get a better living and have money to at least survive out here. Once the bombs dropped before we even got here, I knew that this was the chance I was waiting for and whenever something like this happens, we have to try to get it down before everyone in town realizes what is going on. I've sent Metal to do the job because I personally knew his late father and I knew that he was a great man." Dax said.

"But Dax, this is what I don't really understand. Metal is nowhere near the same level as his father and he doesn't even know his father that well anyways. Like just the other day he asked me if I knew anything about his dad and I told him I didn't have any idea. It seems that Metal really wants to know who his father is." Jav said.

"Yeah, everyone wants to know a lot of things in this world Jav my friend. Yes, Metal's father is considered one of the best but let's just face it, not everyone is going to think the same thing. I just don't think Metal is ready to face the facts about his father just yet and I think we should just wait it out until he returns." Dax said as he sat down and leaned back on his chair.

"Yeah, whatever you say Dax, I'm going to head out now, I have a few things to do before I'm out for the night." Jav said as he closed the door behind him. Dax continued to look at the door and smiled.

"Yeah Jav, make sure you get a good night's sleep, your going to need it. Not many know this but Metal's father is just too great of a man to continue walking. When I heard that he left behind a son with no one to take care of him, I knew that destiny was bound to happen sooner or later. I will try to help him as much as I can but all I know is that when something needs to be done, let other people do it for you for a price."

Deathvalley

Walking on the sand really hurts your feet after a while. After at least a few hours, the full moon was high and the air started to chill to the point that I can see my breath now. I started to worry that I didn't find anything until I saw a big hole in the ground. After looking inside, I found a set of stairs leading under. I walked down and was surrounded by statue's of the Vampire Brotherhood. The further down I went, the more the statue's became more realistic. At the end of the tunnel, there was one final statue with a figure setting down a black rose.

"So, you decided to challenge the one they call Trixie?" The figure said to me as it started to walk around me. "I don't see it yet but I know that you are no ordinary man to come out all the way from New Vegas. Yes, you are indeed the one. Past this point is the Tower of the Birds, then it is her garden's maze you must overcome, then the Hall of Mirrors you must try to find the way to the Grand Castle. There, you will be face to face with the young vampire herself." The figure said as it disappeared into the dark. "Just be careful when you reach the end. You never know when your mind will finally snap." I heard the voice echo in the walls.

I looked at the statue and it must be Trixie's father. Hm, looks like he must be a great vampire to have the last statue in here. I lowered my head and proceeded to the outside, hoping for this to just be over with.

Standing in front of me was a giant tower. I hear the crows in the distance as I made my way inside, seeing a set of spiraling stairs to the top. Braving my sense of being afraid, I climbed up and up and up until I reached another door. Inside that, it was a room where crows come and go as they please. I stepped forward and saw a mirror in the middle of the room. I saw my reflection for the first time since I started my journey. I heard a noise and spun around, only seeing a few crows. I turned around and leapt backwards as my reflection changed. In front of me, I saw her face but it was covered in paint.

"Well Metal, it's good to see you face to face. Now then, allow me to introduce to my pet crows. They help me protect the land from anyone who dares to threaten me. I think you deserve a special treat for getting this far." She said as the area changed and I was standing in front of a tree with a body hanging from a noose, swinging back and forth with the small breeze. Trixie appeared behind the tree, her face still painted a white color.

"Welcome to my safe haven Metal. And it looks like we have company with your body swinging back and forth. Soon you will join this place forever!" She said as hundreds of crows appeared in the sky and started surrounding us. I tried to run but some crows stopped me from going anywhere.

"You can't escape your fate Antonio, no one has ever survived this attack!" She screamed as she commanded the crows to dive bomb me. I rolled down and started attacking them with my best ability but I felt their beaks eating away at my flesh. I fell to one knee as more crows started attacking me. As I heard Trixie laugh at me, I started to rub my hands together as fast as I can until I felt my hands grow really hot. I grabbed one of the crows and squeezed it so hard that it burst in flames and the rest of the crows backed away from me as I came closer to Trixie.

"Never underestimate the power of being an alchemist Trixie." I said as I ran towards her. Before I could even get my hands on her, I fell to the ground and saw that I was back in the tower again. I looked at the mirror and I saw myself again. I shook my head as I found a door. Collecting my thoughts on what happened, I climbed down the stairs and stepped outside to see an arch with black roses surrounding it.

_"Well, looks like you survived my dance with the crows. Very well then, you are indeed a good challenger but it should end here in my Garden of Eden Maze. I heard that my pets here are hungry and need someone to feed my babies. Metal, please try and find them so they can be happy." _I heard Trixie say as I looked inside the maze. The hedges were tall enough that I can't really see anything and by the looks of it, a few people were here as well when there's blood on the floor. I grabbed a nearby torch and slowly walked into the maze and god knows how long this maze is but if it gets me closer to meeting Trixie face to face.

I felt the cold running down my spine as I went deeper into the maze, not knowing which way to go. I heard a few growls coming from the distance as I held my torch tightly in my hands. I didn't know what was going to happen but I heard some breathing that wasn't mine at all. I quickened the pace in the maze and ran into a dead end. I turned around and saw a wolf growling at me, it's teeth showing a bit of blood. I jumped over the wolf and ran for my life as more wolfs started to attack me. I ran into more dead ends and it was harder and harder to try to escape these "pets" before they had me for dinner. I slid under a gate as the wolfs tackled the gate but couldn't break it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that I was out of the garden and stumbled upon another door. Great, just what I need, more doors.

Dax's Penthouse

Dax continued to stare out the window towards the city, the bright lights of all the casinos filling the night sky to the point that you couldn't see any stars at all.

"Hm, Metal is taking a long time to try to slay that Trixie. Maybe it is me but all I know is that as long as those two are out of the picture, I can run my city in peace. Then again, I might have to take a few measures to make sure that I win in the end. Maybe if I call someone to help me. Yeah, that's a good idea. I get them to take a few weapons and destroy this place once and for all, good timing before the big Halloween Party the city will be hosting in just a few days."

Dax continued to stare out the window as he looked up at the moon. "Ah yes, the only thing in this world that doesn't disappear when New Vegas is alive and well. Soon, this moon will be the greatest thing to ever be in New Vegas. Need more money I know but at least I have to start somewhere." Dax sat down and continued to count the money he already counted.

"Counting money never gets me bored, I just want more and more money. But no, the government wants to take that money away from me and all the good people of New Vegas. Well, I have a big plan just for them when the time comes. Soon, New Vegas will be the place to stay, the place to gamble your troubles away, the place where even the poorest man in this country can become rich in the end. I wonder what will happen when Metal and Trixie finally meet in the end but that's for me to know later when I get a full report in the morning." Dax said as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Salvatore? It's pretty later right now man, why you call me?" A voice rang out from the speaker.

"Ah, my dear friend SGR, how goes things with you, how is the wife and kids?" He asked as SGR let out a sigh.

"Look dude, it's almost midnight and I need to get some sleep for tomorrow, what is it that you need at this time of night?" He asked Dax as he sat back and relaxed.

"It's that vampire chick. I have a feeling that Metal couldn't handle the job so I have to ask you a big favor. I want you and a few others to go find this place and bomb the living hell out of it. Think you can do that for me amigo?" Dax asked and SGR grunted. "Excellent my friend, I will see you later with the details. As Dax hanged up the phone, SGR got back into bed.

"Damn your Dax, you never pay me enough for this job anyways but if you want to get something killed, you must do it by the right hand of God."

Hall of Mirrors

As I entered the hall, I felt weird just looking at myself over a hundred times over again. As I looked at each mirror, it changed very slightly.

_"I can't believe that you didn't even feed my pets. No matter, your time must end here and now. In front of you is the Hall of Mirrors, a place that reveals the true dark side of you. If you find the right mirror, then you may continue. However, if you choose the wrong mirror, then let the darkness consume your very soul." _

I looked at all the mirrors as I looked around. Every mirror was different in it's own way, one is a fatter version of me, the next one was a more shorter version of me, some were bigger and some were smaller. I looked at all of them until one caught my eye. There, staring back at me, was a darker version of me if I was a vampire. I had the fangs but I looked way different. I had goggles covering my eyes and my gun was on my back and I was wearing an armor I never seen before. I took a step back and punched the mirror with all my might. I went right though the mirror and landed in a dark area. Things just keep on getting better for me, that's for sure. I pressed forward as I started to hear an organ playing. I stood up and saw that I was in front of the Grand Castle at last. With my body already in a huge amount of pain, I opened the door and stepped inside.

I felt like I was in church all over again as the Great Castle was huge. The organ music was very loud as I walked forward and saw Trixie playing the massive organ. Even when she stepped back, the organ continued to play.

"So let me get this right. You managed to bypass my crows, survive my maze and find the one mirror that holds your inner darkness? And yet, I sense that you are still breathing well. I must say Metal, it's finally an honor to finally meet you face to face." Trixie said as she took off her hood, revealing her face at last. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders as I took a step closer to her.

"Well, Trixie, I finally beat all of your challenges that you presented in front of me. I don't know how I managed to survive all of this but I think it's time we get to the point of all this. I think it's time to get some answers. Why are you doing this to all the people in New Vegas?" I asked as she walked forward.

"For many years, my family has dominated this world over and over again. For many years, people lived in terror at the Vampire Brotherhood. We helped win wars and everything else that only I have ever seen since the great Alucard was still around. Sadly, that time may be short as my father died when the war broke out. It was because of us that enemies have technology so great that they can destroy the world ten times over. World War Three killed my father because of you humans couldn't stand the fact that we vampires might live forever. That is why I'm sending a message to them. For everyday that passes by, I will kill another, all side by side." She said, her eyes glowing a redish color.

"Look, I know that humans and vampires don't really get along but your going at this all wrong. I'm an alchemist and you saw that I produced fire using nothing more then my hands and a freaking bird. With more time, I might be able to make something that will combat disease. If I put more work into what I have, I might be able to help you Trixie." I said but all she did was laugh at me.

"It's not that my little alchemist. It's not that at all. I need blood to survive and I need someone to hold the throne along with me and show terror in this country again. All the rest have died trying to face me but they all failed because they are too weak. But you Metal, somehow you are one of the few that has survived all my tests. Now, the last thing you need to do is to face me." She said as she showed her fangs at me. I pulled out a bottle and stepped back.

"Not another move Trixie, this is holy water I got here. It will weaken you without you even making a single move."

"Ah, so I see that you have studied the vampire weakness very well. But it's going to take a lot more then just a single bottle of holy water to stop me." She said as she drew closer to me and for some reason, I didn't throw the bottle. I was stunned at her beauty. Everything about her was dangerous but at the same time, sexy. I really felt turned on by her looks.

"Well, Metal, do you have the guts to face me? Or do I have to try to make you into the night as well?" She asked as her face was inches away from mine.

"I, uh, don't know Kerri." I stuttered as she forced me against the wall, her fangs dangerously close to my neck.

"I think I want you to pass this last task Antonio, your the first one to get me "ready" in a long time." She said as she started nibbling at my neck. I held in a groan as she started kissing it lightly, using her tongue to gently lick my skin. Her fangs just barley touched my skin and I drew in my breath, waiting for the moment that I would be like the rest and died from the bite.

"Because of my past, if my heart was still alive, it would break right now." She grabbed me and threw me to the other side as I stood up and looked around for her. She appeared behind me and threw me again as I felt my shoulder break from the impact as I cried out in pain. I threw the bottle at her with quick speed as it hit her right in the head, the glass cutting her open. I stood up and limped to her body, looking at the damage I caused. Suddenly, she drew a powerful force that sent my flying to the ceiling and I crashed to the ground below. I tried to sit up but I felt her foot slam against my chest. She pushed harder as I reached into my pocket, pulling a bunch of small rocks. I threw them at her as I grabbed my gun and shot them, creating a small explosion. She fell backwards as I stood up and leaned against the wall but Trixie was right next to me in a heartbeat as she took my face and slammed it on the wall. I fell backwards, unable to move as Trixie got down to my level. She kissed me on the lips for a brief moment.

"Well, looks like you do have some fight in you after all." She whispered as she bit my neck, sucking out my blood. I dropped to the ground and closed my eyes, waiting for death to come and take me away.

But it never came.

I felt pain all throughout my body as I crawled on the ground and saw my blood coming out of my wound. Kerri stood over me, watching me turn into a vampire, not knowing if I would die right there or be "alive". I felt my eyes close and I was surrounded by darkness all around me. I started hearing voices in my head as I felt alone and cold. I looked all around me but there was no sign of any light at all, it was completely dark.

_"Metal, as you can see, your mind is dark, no longer the subject to the light anymore. Now that your body has time to heal at last, you will now realize the truth in everything. You must now surrender yourself to the dark and let your heart realize this as well!" _I heard a voice but I didn't know where it was coming from. I held my head in my hands as I cried out, not knowing what is going on. I closed my eyes again as I tried to think of something but nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and and found myself in a dark place. I didn't know where I was as I slowly sat up. Looks like Trixie put me in a bed while I was out cold. I looked around me and saw that I was in a huge master bedroom in a king size bed. The covers themselves were black and was indeed soft to the touch. I heard a small moan as I turned my head down. There, Trixie was sleeping beside me. As I realized the situation, she slowly started waking up and smiled at me.

"Well, looks like you proved to me why you are strong, Metal." She said as she too sat up. I held in a groan when I saw what she was wearing. Nothing more then a black tank top was covering her chest as she moved closer to me. "Your the first one to survive the process of being turned into a vampire and I must say, you are indeed a strong one." She said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, thanks for that then Trixie but, why are you sleeping with me anyways?" I asked her as she let out a small giggle.

"Well, I wanted to see how you would sleep at night so I decided to put you in my bed until you either woke up or died." She said as she tossed me a paper. I read it and couldn't believe my eyes:

_"Famed Alchemist Antonio "Metal" Jericho has been missing for over a week as New Vegas start to worry about what happened to the famed alchemist. Hired by New Vegas Governor Salvatore Dax to take down a beast outside of the city lines, reports are saying that Metal has yet to return. Dax had this to say:_

_"It's a horrible day in these United States that we could have lost a great alchemist. He was always trying to help the people of New Vegas in anyway possible. He was a caring young man who still was in his prime on the day I asked him to slay the beast that haunts this very land of New Vegas. It's with a heavy heart that he might be gone but I will have something special for him to celebrate his life. For it is Metal that created a way that we no longer need to use matches to light our fires at night. With this war happening right now, all I must say is that where ever Metal is right now, I hope that he is in a better place."_

"Wait, I've been out for a week?" I asked Trixie as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, you were out for a long time, I was starting to get worried that I was going to lose another person. Well then, Metal, we must get started on your training." She said as she got up and changed_. _I gave her a questioned look. "What training?" I asked her.

"Well, your a vampire now Antonio and I must give you the new weapons and armor to protect yourself and me from the dangers of the outside world. Now that most of the country knows that you disappeared because of me, I believe that this Dax man is going to do whatever it takes to get revenge on the loss. Not bad, considering on it's almost Halloween in just two more days." She said as she tossed me a set of clothes. I just looked at her in confusion and just decided to go with it.

A few hours passed as Kerri showed me her place of stay, from the training grounds where she worked out to even a small hot springs. It was a nice place to stay and it's right in Deathvalley. Lovely.

"And this, Antonio, is the Chamber of Souls. It is here where we gather a new power every year that will help us fight against those who want us dead." She said.

"So this is where you guys gain powers? Hm, all I can say is that how can your father be killed if he was powerful?" I asked her and she had a sadden look on her face.

"My father was a great man that can battle an army and win. But it was shortly when Las Vegas was attacked when this horrible war started that changed everything. He went into the city to check on the damages and Dax attacked him. Even with all his powers, somehow Dax over powered my father and killed him in front of hundreds of people. His dying words were that I will take the throne and take down Dax and his evil ways. Since then, I have been waiting for the right moment to attack." She said as she looked into the chamber itself, the many souls that have collected over the years floating.

"Yes, I remember that day. Dax reported that a crazy man attacked him and he had to put him down. I was working on my fire alchemy when the story broke out that he killed a man. I never that man would be your father Kerri." I told her and she looked right into my eyes.

"It's ok. Let's get you your equipment." She said as I followed her back into her room as she pulled out a few things. I was looking around when she handed me a few things.

"First, this is a very powerful armor that you can easily move around with. It also comes with a hood and cape to protect you from any kind of weather condition. It senses your body and the surrounding weather to make sure that your body doesn't over heat or freezes. Along with that, your hood will disguise your voice to fool your enemies and trick others as well. Well, this is the last thing I must give you. Since your old form had to wear glasses, you must wear these." She showed me a pair of black and red goggles.

"So all I have to do is put these on and I can see again?" I asked but I had a feeling that these goggles will come at a cost.

"Yes, these goggles will give you to see long distances and record everything you see with new technology. However, once you put them on, you can't take them off because it will be cemented into your mind and everytime you do take them off, it will hurt like a mother fucker." She said as she handed me the goggles. I looked at them carefully and looked at Kerri, giving me a small smile as I put it on. I felt a sharp pain as I closed my eyes but once I opened them, I can see clearly for the first time in a long time.

"Wow, I can see better then ever before!" I said with some excitement and Kerri smiled.

"Well, I think those goggles look sexy on your Tony." She said, her voice down to a whisper as I chuckled.

"Well, I think this is a good chance to see how these new things work." I said.

Dax's Penthouse Suite

"I can't believe that Washington wants to see me about this whole mess." Dax said to his friend Jav as they were drinking wine.

Jav took a small sip and sighed. "Well, I'm not surprised at all. You were the one that sent Metal and now we lost him. He was going to do great things in the world that can stop this war but not everyone is blaming us for this lose."

"Man, I didn't know that Trixie would take him down too. I thought times have changed and she had a change of heart. But I guess that it's not going to be that way at all." Dax said.

"So, what did the President say to you?" Jav questioned Dax as he stood up.

"He just wanted me to head over to D.C. to discuss something important about this matter. Losing Metal was a big blow on an already weakened America. But if my plans work out what I wanted it to be, then I see a big change in plans within the next few days. The flight will leave tomorrow morning and I should arrive just when they are going to have the State of the Union address." He said to his best friend as SGR came right in.

"Hello guys, sorry I'm late, I had to get a few things as we prepare for your orders to take down Trixie once and for all." SGR said as Dax took another drink.

"Yes, things are coming together very nicely after all. Soon, the world will know of my true plans and America will be the best in the world again."

Halloween Night

A few days have passed since I became a vampire and it's still hard on me that I'm no longer part of the mortal world anymore. Kerri has been helping me get used to the ways of the dark life but even she knows that my pain is still inside, trying to get out of it's cage. With every training session I do, the more violent I'm starting to become. I think I'm losing control of what I know is right and wrong and I think I need a way to control it. No sooner have I said this, Kerri wanted me to watch what the President had to say.

"My fellow Americans, today I bring you news on this day just a few months after World War III have started. But within this war, another has started as well. I hereby introduce Salvatore Dax, the current Governor of the rebuilding of New Vegas on his plans."

I was shocked to see Dax take the stand. Why in the world is he doing there?

"Thank you Mr. President, it is an honor to be here today in front of Congress. As many of you Americans know, the war right now left America on their knees. But in the rebuilding city of New Vegas, another war has started. A vampire by the name of Trixie has murdered many of our people in the past few months. And it is sad for me to report that we also lost a man who we all thought might have a chance to stop this war. This man I speak of is Antonio Jericho, better known to everyone as Metal."

The reporters started asking questions but Dax held out his hand to silence them.

"I know that many of you have questions regarding this issue and I can say that Metal was a great man indeed. But his loss is our gain now for I have a plan that can not only help New Vegas but it can also help America rebuild itself to it's former glory. This plan took years of planning and if this war never started, then this plan would fail. But, with the help of Congress here today, this plan will make it great. I call it the Capital Punishment Plan!"

As Dax said this, many people already started questioning this plan as many a member of Congress looked on with some excitement on their faces.

"You see, the Capital Punishment Plan is my vision for the future as well as our current state that our government is in. This is what I like to purpose to all of you today. This is the plan to put an end to the Vampire Brotherhood once and for all. Trixie is the last member of the Brotherhood left and all we need is a big attack to kill her. With this plan in effect, many states will join in on destroying this threat because if we don't get rid of this problem right now, then we will lose more then just the war. Let me show America the true path of greatness and fight back with all our might!"

The Congress stood up and clapped as Dax bowed his head. He held his hand up for a moment of silence as he continued.

"This is the chance that America needs to take right now. We have been devastated by the attacks of this war and we lost so many lives. With this plan, we kill off that vampire once and for all, to make sure our country is ready for another attack. This plan involves the fact that nuclear weapons must be used to send a message to the world: Don't fuck with America or we will destroy you all!" And with that, Dax walked off and shook hands with the President as Kerri turned off the television.

"This is why I hate the fucking government, always blaming the lesser known people for their problems. Now they are using nuclear warheads to end this war? This can't be happening." She said as she sat down. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Well, this is a big problem we have. Sooner or later, they are going to launch the Polaris and destroy this world ten times over. And all this because I disappeared." I said as she looked at me.

"But Tony, this is bigger then just a war. They want me dead because I committed those crimes. This is all what Dax wants. And all he cares about is himself and his money. He is the reason that me and my sister don't have a father." She said as I opened my eyes.

"Wait a minute, you never said anything about having a sister." I said as she shrugged.

"Well, we never talk anymore after our father died. She went on and decided to leave America in search of a better place. It's best not to bring it up." She said to me as I sat down rubbing my head.

"All this is just too much for me. So, Dax plans on killing you and with that, would end the war. So, that would mean that with you dead, he won't have anything stopping him from getting what he wants and that is just more money for him and him alone." I said as I grabbed my book and started writing in it.

"What are you doing?" Kerri asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"Well, this is my book on where I write all my new chemicals as an alchemist. With this case in point, we can't die as long as we have blood from other people. However, by adding a few extra chemicals into the bloodstream, then just maybe, I can create Silver Blood." I told her as she looked at me with a questionable look on her face.

"Ah, Tony, I don't know if you have noticed but I'm not really following you." She said as I laughed.

"Is it because your a blonde?" I said as she punched me in the arm. "In simple words Kerri, Silver Blood is a special type of blood that allows the user to heal automatically from any kind of wound. So, even holy water can't harm us and most of all, we become immortal." I said as Kerri beamed a smile at me.

"Well, how long is it going to take to make something like this?" She asked me. I wrote down a few notes and looked at her.

"I need to head to New Vegas to grab a few things that I need in order to make this work. I just need to be careful not to get noticed and I should be fine." I said as I looked at Kerri with concern.

"Well, it is a risk but if we do have Silver Blood within our systems, then we can fight back. Prepare your things to travel tonight." She said as she disappeared into the shadows. I just looked on and back at my notes. This is a hard mixture to make but I can pull it off in order to protect Kerri in the end. I don't want her bloodline to die because I died for nothing. If I'm going to risk my life for her, then I will do it.

_"Well, I think that means that your starting to have feelings for her Metal." _A voice said as I looked around.

"Who said that?" I yelled as a shadow appeared before me from under my feet.

"Ah yes, so good to see myself at last. I am your shadow Metal and I was created once Kerri took a bite out of your neck." He said as I looked on. "You see, every vampire that is created has a shadow of their own will to give them some advice on a current problem. And I am here to see if you really have feelings for her." It said as I leaned back.

"Well, what do you want to know then?" I said to it as it chuckled.

"Well, let's see whats on your mind then Metal. Just picture her, standing there right in front of you. She whispers in your ear that she's in the mood that night." He said as I bowed my head, already feeling whatever blood I have pooling below the belt.

"Ah yes, you do have strong feelings for her then. But you see, it's not an easy task ahead of you Metal. You must realize that with these feelings you have, your mind will put you in hell as you fight to admit it. You will suffer a lot and struggle deeply but if you are indeed strong enough, then I think we can be good friends." It said as I stood up.

"Look, um, you, I love it more then for you to be quiet from time to time but I do need help on this matter. When will I know that you will help me anyways in my time of need." I said as it started to sink to the ground.

"Ah, that is for me to know and you to find out in the end Metal, a shadow is always watching no matter where you go." It said as it went back to being my "shadow". With all this in my mind, I grabbed a few things and started to head out of the castle when Kerri was sitting on top of the doorway.

"Metal, you can say this is real life training. Once you leave this castle, I will be able to see what you see thanks to your goggles. I might be able to help you out on some situations but other then that, your on your own." She climbed down and out of nowhere, she kissed me on the lips. It must've lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

"I will be watching you Tony." And with that, she disappeared as I was left to stand there, wondering about what just happened. I shook my head and ran out the door, my sights set on reaching my old home.

It took a few hours but as the sun started to set, I reached the outskirts of New Vegas. In the past week, the city grew as the people started coming back. All the lights from before have nearly tripled and not a single star in the sky was to be found. I looked around and found a way inside the city via a small hole in the wall of the city. I crawled in and stood behind the shadows as I heard a few people talking.

"Yeah, things are really shaping up as Dax is setting up his new weapons around here huh?" One person asked as another person agreed.

"Oh yeah, I think things are looking up nicely. Once Dax takes care of the President, we shall be powerful again." Another person said as I gasped. What did they mean by that? Is Dax trying to take control of the government altogether now? I shook those thoughts aside as I ran to the alley and made my way towards my house. Once I got there, I climbed into a window and found that all my things are still there. I grabbed everything I can and out them in my bag. Once everything was collected, I was about to leave when I heard Kerri in my head.

"Metal, I want you to get inside Dax's Penthouse and find his plans. You can use your new powers to test it out." She said as I sighed.

"Great, more things to do in one night, I'm going to die because of this. Then again, I need to use my new power." I climbed back outside and made my way to the hotel where Dax stayed. I crossed my arms together and bowed my head and felt my body disappear. I opened my eyes and saw that I was invisible to everyone around me.

"Good, it works but you only have a small amount of time before people will start seeing you again so get a move on." Kerri said as I ran inside the hotel and reached the penthouse of one Salvatore Dax. I went inside and looked around, seeing all of his pictures from over the years. He may have changed on the outside, he never changed at all on the inside. After looking around some more, I found his set of plans on the table.

"Operation Capital Punishment: Eliminate the vampire and at the same time, take control of the U.S. Government." Well, that is more simple then I thought but what's the catch on all this? Just before I can read on, I heard the door open as I hid in the shadows of the curtains as Dax came in.

"Man, what a night it has been. Everyone is eating up that speech I gave back in the government and I must say, those guys are the biggest suckers ever to walk this Earth. Hm, why is my plans out?" Dax questioned as I revealed myself.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." I said to him as he took a step back.

"Trixie, what a surprise I see you here in my place. Got tired of killing worthless people now?" He asked as I laughed.

"Your as clueless as ever Dax, I thought you would know me by now. It isn't Trixie." I said as the look on his face was indeed priceless.

"No, it can't be true. Antonio? I thought you would be dead by the hands of Trixie?" He asked as I opened the window.

"Yeah and I thought you were a good person. Dax, why have you been lying to me? You really knew a lot of things that I wanted to know." I told Dax as he took a step back.

"That is true Metal, I have been keeping a lot of secrets to you but here's the thing you have to realize. I was only doing this because I was going to help you out in the end. I was only doing this to protect you from anything and everything that you couldn't handle." Dax said as I took a step closer to him.

"well, that isn't the case anymore Dax, now I'm part of the undead and it's all because you didn't realize your mistakes. For many years, I thought you were a nice guy but you have been lying to me and god knows anyone else. Kerri did indeed kill me but I live on right here and now because I am strong enough to do so." I said as I walked backwards towards the window.

Dax took a step forward as well as he pulled out a gun. "Listen Metal, don't do anything stupid now. Things are different now that I have the power of the United States behind me and I don't have to call the army on you and Trixie because you didn't want to follow any orders."

I could only look at him as I smiled. "That's just it Dax, I don't have anything else to lose now. All I have now is the truth of what you did and that your doing the worst thing anyone can ever do."

"It's not like it's my choice Metal, I had to do what I believe will help out a lot of people. I know you don't like it a t all but you just don't understand what the people want now. I went to the President and told him my idea about saving us from the war and he was right to trust me. Sure, he doesn't know the full plans or anything like that but I do know that a lot of things have to be kept quiet. But let me ask you this Metal, do you really believe that you can change the world without even trying like I did? Are you happy about what you have become in this world, knowing that your going to be dead for a long time now without a chance of coming back? Do you realize that your no longer a human?" He asked me.

"Yes and that is because I am Metal and I ain't your bitch anymore." I said as I lept out the window and disappeared into the night as Dax was screaming his head off. All I could do was smile at the fact that now he knows that I'm still around and I know all of his tricks.

After much needed time, I returned to the castle with a waiting Trixie right when I stepped in.

"Ah, good to see that you didn't get killed Metal. I suspect that everything went really well?: She asked as I took off my hood.

"Yeah, learned a few things thanks to Dax and his plans. Turns out that once he starts attacking us, he's going to threaten the President with nuclear arms to surrender the power to him very soon." I said as she grabbed my hand. She dragged me to the bedroom and locked the door.

"Well, I think we can talk in peace Tony. Now we really know what Dax is planning here. With these plans, I think we can come up with a way to stop this before any more bad can really happen." She said as we sat down.

"True, but I need some time to make the Silver Blood. Even with all the things I need to make it, I don't know how long it's going to take in order to make it perfect." I said as she sat a little closer to me.

"Well, I think you should get started as soon as you can then huh?" She said in a whisper that only I was able to hear.

"Yeah." I said back as I leaned in and kissed her. I had these urges since she kissed me early on and I couldn't handle it anymore. Her lips were soft as she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me closer to her, getting a small moan from her. We kissed for a good minute until we stopped, needing some air. We looked at each other, her hands stroking my neck as I held my hands around her hips. I think she wants it but I'm not sure.

"Let's get some sleep Kerri, I need to work on the Silver Blood as soon as I can." I said as I leaned back and layed on the bed.

"Good idea." She said as she went away for a bit. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I felt myself go to sleep but at the same time, I woke up hours later.

Sleeping for me is getting less and less now. I woke up with the full moon high above the air as I looked at the time. Hm, it's at least 2 in the morning now and I must get to work on the Silver Blood. I kissed Kerri on the lips as she turned over and relaxed a bit as I went downstairs to the lab she showed me before. It was bigger then my little lab back home but at least it holds a few things that I needed. Once I laid all my supplies on the table, I started working on the chemicals. Seconds turned to minutes as minutes turned to hours as hours turned to almost days. I've been working nonstop with this for at least three days, Kerri coming in to check on my progress from time to time and to give me blood. I really needed it at this time.

I heard that the elections happened as a few people gained some seats as well as lost some seats at the same time but I paided no attention to any of that. All I cared was getting this Silver Blood to work. As sleep tried to take me away, I keep returning, as if I was forced by an unknown source to continue working and working. Finally, after a week of no sleep, I called Kerri in to show her my work.

"This, Kerri, is Silver Blood. After countless tests, this is the real deal. As you can see, it really is a silver color. Once we drank this, we will become immortal in just a day as our blood takes new form." I said as I held the bottle in my hands. She looked at it with awe.

"So, in just a day after drinking this stuff, we become immortal?" She asked.

"Yes, with this, we can live forever without the fear of dying. Whenever we bleed, it will disappear in seconds so that people can never track us. It was made with a mixture of holy water and rocks from the moon itself. With this, it will cause a few pains as the blood takes control of our systems." I said as I poured some to her. She looked at it then back at me as she drank it all. I did the same and the taste really wasn't that great. For a few minutes, we felt nothing until a small pain started to kick in.

"Ew, this stuff really tastes bad." Kerri said as I leaned back.

"Yeah but for now, we must rest for a whole day before we do anything."

BREAKING NEWS!

We turned to the small screen on the television as we see a news reporter talking.

_"We have breaking news coming from the White House today. In a shocking turn of events, I must inform all of you that the President of the United States has surrendered to not any of the warring countries but indeed, has surrendered to Salvatore Dax and is now the new President of the United States of America when Dax revealed that he had nuclear weapons targeted at the White House an other key cities in America. We now go live to what the new President has to say._

"My fellow Americans, I'm happy to say that it feels good to have power. Since day one, I wanted to become the President of these United States and my dream has come true. And if anyone tries anything funny, I will blow up key cities not only in America but around the world with just a single push of a button. In my first executive order as the new President, I order that all current soldiers report here to the White House to be given a new training to defeat those who dare go against me. Second order, I demand that Congress pass an Amendment that leaves me as your President for years to come. And third, I demand that my best friend Jav and SGR to gather their men and kill Trixie!" He said as the stunned crowd looked on. _  
><em>

"Well, look like we got a real fight on our hands." Kerri said as she stood up and ran to her room, I was right behind her as I grabbed a few of my things.

"Damnit, if only I finished it yesterday, we would be better prepared for this attack." I said as I put on my hood. "Now, we must wait until his men arrive at out doorstep. We have to hold them back until the Silver Blood kicks in."

"Well, let's hope it takes them a day to get here then." Trixie said as he lept out of the window as I ran to the roof. Once I got there, I saw in the distance that the city of New Vegas was still there, just that in the background, I can see the city surrounded by flames. Now it's really reality. America is going to hell and they want us to come along with the ride.

From the roof, I can hear the explosions in the distance as New Vegas is under chaos now that Dax has turned his back on the city. In minutes, America has been taken over by a mad man bent on killing a vampire with nuclear arms surrounding the world. To say that our luck is not looking really good is the biggest understatement in the history of my life.

"Metal, look towards your north!" Trixie yelled as I got a shock of my life. Just miles away, I can see a small army marching towards our location. At the rate they were marching, they would reach us in another day, maybe less then that.

"Hm, looks like Dax has decided to send out his army already." I said as Trixie came down.

"Yeah, it will buy us some time to get ready and let the Silver Blood take over our bodies." She said. All I can do is look ahead at them, their eyes showing no emotion at all. Dax must've trained them even before he put his plan into action.

"Hm, all we can do is set up some traps to delay them from getting any closer to us. I think a few holes here and there would cost them a few hours if we did it just right. Metal, you take the left side and I will take the right side and pound the ground with all your might." Trixie said as she ran down the side of the castle wall as I quickly followed. The rush of the air was going against my face as I ran at full speed towards the incoming army.

I started rubbing my hands together as Trixie jumped in the air and slammed her hands on the ground. I rumble was big enough to launch me in the air and I slammed my fists into the ground, the hole started to form until it was deep enough and wide enough to get some sort of a delay. As we ran back, we can pick up a conversation from SGR to Dax.

"Um, Dax, it seems that we have a big problem here."

"SGR, don't you think you should be doing your job and trying to kill that bitch?"

"Yes Dax, you are the Leader of the United States but we do have a problem right now."

"Please tell me it isn't that bad?"

"Well Dax, it seems that giant holes appeared out of nowhere and we can't seem to go around them so we have to delay the attack by a few hours."

"Damn, that bitch knows what to plan of this. Fine, I want you guys to get there by any means now. My plan is already in full effect and I don't want anyone to know that they got away, you understand?"

That was the last that I heard of that as we safely got inside the castle and barricaded the doors. Once that was over, we looked out the window and saw what they were doing in the holes. Looks like they need to climb down then back up just to try to get to the other side. The hours passed by as one by one, the small army was heading over and with each passing second, I hope that the Silver Blood will take effect. Just a few more minutes of waiting and it will be done. Trixie screamed as I turned my head. A blast came right into the castle and destroyed a wall. They are here at last.

As we ran down to the basement, the castle started to fall apart as the explosions got bigger and bigger. The bombs seems to be dropping right on the castle grounds as we ducked under a hole as everything collapsed on top of us. The rocks and pieces of the castle fell on top of us and I think we were safe for now. Trixie held on to me as I felt a sharp pain in my heart. The Silver Blood is now a part of us now. We were immortal.

"Dax, this is SGR reporting. We have destroyed everything out here."

"Good and I'm guessing that Trixie is dead as well?"

"Yes sir, there is no trace of that vampire anywhere within the place. She is presumed dead as we speak."

"Excellent SGR, tell everyone to meet me at the White House ASAP. By then, I should have the airports closed until further notice."

It seemed like hours but all was quiet outside from what I can hear. I pushed up on the rocks and with half my strength, I made a hole big enough for me and Trixie to come out of. We were shocked that nothing was left standing from the bombs. Trixie fell to her knees as I held her.

"I can't believe it. Everything that my family have built for hundreds of years is gone. All our hard work to live out here is gone." She said as I heard her sob. I saw her tears of blood running down her face as I wiped them off.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we need to go somewhere safe until we know what we need to do." I said as she stood up and covered her face.

"Yeah, um, I know of a place near here that we can go, I built it when I had a chance and store a few things there to make sure that if something did happen, it will be safe." She said as she lead the way. I grabbed whatever was left and walked behind her, the half moon over us was guiding us in a way as I can smell the smoke in the air. We walked and walked for hours, not speaking a single word until we reached a small cave. She crawled right in as I followed and I lit the way. This cave was different from the one I had to travel when I first came out here. This one was too small for even me to walk in. She opened a small door and lead me in as she closed it.

"Well, you can call this a bunker of sorts, not even a nuclear bomb can get us here." She finally said as she sat down on a small bed.

"Yeah, well, it's hard for me to walk in here as it is anyways." I said as she glared at me.

"Look, I didn't know something bad was going to happen to the castle in the fucking first place Tony." She yelled at me as I glared back.

"Hey, sorry if I'm trying to cut the moment here!"

"So now you think we are having a moment?" She said as silenced filled the cave. A small sob escaped her mouth as she turned away from me.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Tony." She said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I guess my dark side is besting me right now." I said as she looked back at me, her tears of red running down her face. I leaned in and slowly licked her tears from her face, getting a sharp take of air from her. Very slowly I did this, her blood tasted sweet in my mouth. I felt a dark urge in me, a side of me I never felt before. I was turned on way more now then ever before. I felt her lips come to mine as we slowly kissed right there in the dark, only hearing the sounds of her moaning and my groaning. She pushed me on the bed as we deepened the kiss and started making out, her fangs scraping my lips as I felt her suck on my lips. I felt her clothes slide off her body as I took off my shirt. I grabbed one of her breasts and started to massage them slowly, playing with her already erect nipple.

"Oh, Tony, yeah." She moaned in my ear. It was a sound I always wanted to hear. And I wanted more.

Washington D.C.

Dax was looking out the window as he saw the Washington Monument coming down.

"Yes, it's time that I reshape this country into my dreams. I always wanted to have this country bow down to a real man instead of past Presidents. No one can destroy this dream now and no one can stop me." Dax said as SGR walked in.

"Hey Dax, I'm back from the remains of New Vegas." He said as Dax hugged him.

"Ah yes my good friend, thank you for killing that vampire once and for all. All these years she has been behind my back, killing people at her will but now, things are finally going my way. The war is going to end soon because now I have all the cards in my hands. If they try to play the game, then I will play the cards and kill them all. Killing is my business now and business is good." Dax said as SGR backed away slowly.

"Well, I'm glad that I can help you out my friend, now, if you excuse me, I must leave for I am very tired." SGR said as he left a mumbling Dax alone.

"They all thought I was a crazy bastard. Well, I took care of that bitch and I'm sure Metal is dead along with her. They were just another brick in the wall. They won't be missed one bit as I move forward in this place. It will take a few more weeks of nonstop building but my army will be strong enough to protect me for years, my weapons will be powerful enough to fend off the world. And all the money is mine at last as I feed it to my resources like mad, trying to get this done sooner rather then later. Soon, the world will see my most true form. But until then, I shall wait and I shall play for no one will mess with the new Salvatore Empire!"

Underground Bunker?

I never felt more relaxed in my life. That was something I never knew even I could do. I layed there with Kerri on top of me, sleeping soundly as I stared off into space, wondering how all this was possible. In just weeks, my life changed so much, from an alchemist trying to help the world to a vampire trying to save the world now. Things are strange as I'm starting to have feelings for Kerri now. As I looked at her, her breathing at a slow pace, she was really cute when she is sleeping. This was a moment that I can never forget. And I hope that I never forget this moment. I closed my eyes, hoping for some sleep now.

Hours passed by like days as me and Trixie got up and stretched a bit. My body felt small because of the small bed but I think I can live with it. After getting a few things together, Trixie grabbed a map and placed it on the bed.

"Well, in this case, I think we might have to take a different path in hopes of getting to the Capital. I think we might have to travel the desert for awhile before we reach a small town off of Reno. I'm hoping there we can get out of this state and heads towards Dax." She said as she drew on the map.

"So, you think we can get there and stop this madness?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I really don't know Tony. This is something that we need to take our time on, even when things are getting worse by the second." As she said this, I turned on the small radio and dialed for a news station to see whats going on."

_"In just a span of a few days, Salvatore Dax has taken control of the United States Government. In the response to this, the war is at an all time high as now nations are defending themselves from an attack by the U.S. Dax has stated. Upon further reports, Congress is forced to pass laws so that Dax can start signing them into law, one law stating that, "If anyone doesn't like the new President of the United States, then they are forced to surrender their citizenship to him and be put to death." This law was indeed signed just a few moments ago as another law that will rule out all personal rights to the government itself. The new President had this to say:_

_"To all my fellow Americans of these United States, I'm not signing these laws so that you can help me. No, I want to help the United States as much as I can in these times of war. With the power of the nuclear arms with us and with every nation afraid of when these might go off. And I am sad to say this but to all my former people in New Vegas, for, you guys may be the best in the world at gambling, I must bury the past. And with this test, I will see that my new army is at hand." _

_The President has launched a missile towards New Vegas, I repeat, the President has launched a Polaris Missile towards New Vegas, this is not a te-"_

The signal was cut of as we can hear a rumbling outside. A giant explosion hit as we ducked down and held each other. It was like being in a giant earthquake as the explosion was loud enough to block my hearing for a few seconds. The rumbling lowered and lowered until we didn't feel anything anymore. We stood up and looked at each other, wondering what we should do at this time. We decided we must head back to New Vegas, or, whatever was left of the city. We grabbed everything we needed as we ran out of the cave and towards New Vegas. The closer we got, the damage of the Polaris Missile was showing.

When we got close enough, we were in for a surprise. The city itself was in shambles but the townspeople were walking around.

"Wait a minute, look!" Trixie pointed out and saw that they were all disfigured and walking weirdly. They were like zombies in this state. They were murmuring to themselves as if they were forced to do so. Trixie ran up to one of them and they looked at her and started chasing after her.

"Looks like these zombies attack anything that moves faster then them." She said as I grabbed her hand and started running towards the airport.

"Well, whatever these guys are, the city itself is shaken up but I think I have a better way of getting to D.C." I said as we ran though the city of infected as we turned the corner and looked at a sign. Looks like we are heading for the airport. We ran a few blocks and came up to the airport. But, to our horror, the place was crawling with the infected. Looks like in a state of panic, the people were trying to escape their horrible fate. We went inside a fence and got inside the main terminal, where more of them were lurking around.

"Well, I think the best chance of getting out of here and to a plane is that we attack!" Trixie yelled as she charged forward and started attacking them. I grabbed my guns and started rapid firing away at the infected, taking them down head by bloody head. For an hour, fighting was just like this. As Trixie bashed in their heads with her fists, I shot them off with my guns. After seeing so much blood, my senses got the better of me and I started shooting like crazy. Something in me wanted this to happen.

After we got though the terminal, we made it towards one of the planes. We climbed in and closed the door shut and made it into the cockpit, hoping to get this started.

"Please tell me you know how to fly a plane." I told Trixie as she started the plane.

"Well, we are smart in this field of travel. The myths are wrong saying we can change into a bat and fly. So, we study and learn from these humans and away we go from there." She said as I felt the plane move backwards slowly. Over the span of a few seconds, the plane started gaining speed and launched itself into the air as I looked down and saw the city of New Vegas. Dax is one damned mother fucker for doing this to his own people. I sat down on the co pilots chair and looked outside.

"So we heading to D.C?" I asked her. Just before we can answer, we saw a television monitor lower itself as Dax's face appeared before us.

"Well, looks like SGR is in trouble after all. Seems to me he didn't get the job done when I fucking wanted both of you guys dead!" He screamed at us as I stood up, my fangs showing blood.

"Look at yourself Dax! Look what you just did to your own city! How in the hell can you be such a cold hearted bitch?" I asked him as he wiped his forehead.

"Look, Antonio, I can see that your little bitch of a girl already got into your mind. Well, I think it's safe to say that your not you at all. Before, you were a great man that helped me out. And now, you dare question me for what I am doing? Do you see your reflection on the mirror? It looks so different now then what you see. You are going to lose it soon and realize that this life of a vampire is nothing." Dax said as I stepped forward.

"I don't care anymore Dax. You turned a whole city into zombies!" I yelled as he laughed at me.

"Ah yes, this is a new nuclear missile I created. I launched the Polaris and nothing can stop it once it's launched." He said as Trixie stood up too.

"Listen you little President bitch, I am sick and tired of you and we are going to get you for killing so many people's lives in these past few weeks. Your just a pussy that is hiding behind everything to avoid anything!" Trixie snapped at Dax and he was still laughing about it.

"Well, I guess that this bitch decides at last to stand up for what's right in this world. I can't believe what I'm seeing." The camera pans out to see a whole control panel with many red buttons except for one that is green. "As you can see here, this is the main control panel to all the airports in this country. Before the my plan came, I decided to rig every single plane so that when the time comes, I can be able to control it as I wish and your the green button that isn't red." He said as me and Trixie looked at each other and back at Dax.

He grabbed a microphone and started speaking like a pilot. "Ah, yes, this is Salvatore Dax, President of the United States of America, ah, we are suffering from a few problems. Please return to your seats because the flight is going to be: TERMINATED!" He said as he pressed the button and one of the wings exploded into flames. We were going down. Me and Trixie pulled on the wheel to try to keep it from falling straight down. "Enjoy the fall guys." Dax said as the plane crashed into the water with a loud bang. I flew right into first class as I grabbed Trixie and held on to her. As the plane started to sink into the water, I heard Dax one more time. "I hope you guys enjoyed your flight and I hope to never see you again."

Trixie was out cold. She must've hit her head on something during the impact of the fall. I grabbed on to her and started opening the door, letting in some of the water. As I opened the door, a flood of water doused me as I got out and swam towards the surface while hanging on to her. I didn't want to lose anything now, even with the Silver Blood in our systems, we could sink to the bottom.

I broke the surface of the water and breathed in that fresh air as I coughed up some blood. Trixie started coughing as I swam near the shore. Once I can walk, I dropped Trixie near the edge of the shore and fell face first into the sand. I looked up and realized that the sun has already set in the distance. As I looked over, Trixie started moving as I slowly sat up, I felt really dizzy from all the seawater in my body.

"Kerri, are you okay?" I asked her as she looked over at me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling like shit right now but other then that, I feel just fine." She said as she too sat up. I coughed up more blood as she looked at me. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I could use a little swim now and then but not like that." I said as she giggled with my answer. I looked up at the stars and realized that I didn't know where in the world we are at. "Um, Kerri, do you have a slight idea on where we crashed landed?" I asked her as she stood up.

"Well, if I'm right, we were only in the air for a good 30 or so minutes so that means we must've landed in some sort of lake near Vegas. I think it's best to find a nearby town and hope that we can have directions on to where we are going. Maybe with some luck, I think we can be back on the road on getting to the Capital and stopping Dax's power once and for all." She said, her smile showing off her fangs. I have to keep this to myself but with the wet clothes and her fangs showing, she did look hella sexy. The way her wet clothes clinged to her body, shaping her nice body, it was enough to make me blush myself. She looked at me and I could tell that she blushed a little because of the way I was looking at her.

"Um, let's get going." I finally said as she shook her head. Once again, we were in the middle of god knows where and we have to walk again. Sometimes I wonder what is going on. But then, my head started to hurt really bad as my inner thoughts started to poor out.

_"If only these dreams were true, then my mind wouldn't be bleeding, My heart is always wanting but some things were never meant to be, I want to be happy but my mind says otherwise. I'm madly in anger with the world for this pain and I don't know why. I see my reflection in the window and it looks so different then what anyone can see, I feel like some kind of monster, just frantically searching for the right one to hold my hand and to kiss me when I needed it. Being a vampire will truly haunt you to the inside until you bleed the out. My life in just full of denial of never finding the one for you, never knowing of what may happen to you, knowing that you may never cry the same tears as the one you care for!"_

I felt my head, shaking it from these thoughts. I was wondering why in the world was I having these thoughts. Is it true what Dax said about me? That being a vampire is going to drive me to the point of madness._ i_I looked at Kerri, who was ahead of me and sighed. What we did back in that cave was really nothing. We didn't go that far, just making out. I was scared. Even as an immortal vampire, I was afraid of telling her how I feel for her and wanting her more then I can think. I truly wanted her in my arms and tell her how I feel for her as I kiss those pink lips and to hear her moan my name. I want that feeling again but some things have to wait until this goes over.

Hours passed as little words were passed when we finally found a small town that we can talk to the locals. We saw someone and we asked for some directions. Turns out, we crashed right near Lake Tahoe and some people were wondering after what happened in the crash. They told us everything they knew about what was going on as Dax was taking over the country. They told us that if we traveled downhill from the lake, we should be able to make it to the city of Reno within a few days. They gave us food and off we went.

"Tony, can I ask you a question?" Kerri asked me an hour after we left the small town.

"Yeah Kerri, what is it?" I said.

"Well, I was wondering if, well, you ever had sex with another woman before?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Well, because I'm an alchemist, I didn't really have any time to settle down and make love with a woman. I was always busy trying to find the next great thing and when that happened, I found a new thing that I must discover. It was like this for many years until all this happened. So, no, I never had sex before." I told her as she continued.

"So, tell me about yourself Antonio, there's so much I want to know about you and I'm bored right now." She laughed as I cleared my throat.

"Well, I had a good life but let's start at the beginning. I was born to a good family just near the town. It was just me, my mom and my dad. I heard that I have a brother and a sister but I don't know what happened to them. All my parents can tell me is that my brother is off in a distant land while my sister died when I was born. I was raised to read a lot of books. This is way I became an alchemist for. Maybe one day, I can find a way to bring her back into my life and raise her to be a great sister. But still, even with all this, many kids picked on me for always trying to find something new. One day, as I was reading something, a kid threw sand in my eye but it had something to do with fire ants so I was blind until I got glasses. It was right then and there that the first thing I would do is find a way to make fire appear out of nowhere." At this point, the sun was rising as Kerri yawned.

"Wow, is there any more to the story?" She wondered as I nodded my head.

"Yes, it was around this time that both my parents died of an unknown flu. I was trying my best to figure out what it is but Dax insisted that he take them away to make sure they had a proper burial."

"How long did you know Dax?" She asked me.

"Well, that's a question I don't really know how to answer. I guess he was born in Canada and came to the old Vegas. I think I met him one day when I was in the library and he was looking for a certain book about something, I think it had something to do with the United States History or something like that. Anyways, from that point on, we became friends and things were great. That's when I met SGR and Jav thanks to Dax and I even teached them a few things in the arts of alchemy. Things were going pretty well for us until the day Vegas was attacked. We were still around the age of 20 when this happened. When we heard that the old Governor was killed, Dax decided to run as his full name, Salvatore Dax and he won with big numbers. And the rest is history."

Kerri looked at me with a smile. "Wow, your life sounds so weird. Being an alchemist must be tough." She said and I can only laugh. She looked at my gauntlets and then, "Tony, you never did tell me why you always wear those gauntlets." She said as I looked at them.

"Well, these are not really the gauntlets you know. These are the only ones made out of dragon hyde, very strong stuff right here. It's capable of handling the hottest of temperatures without burning my hands. It can also deflect oncoming fire and stop a sword from slicing my hands off. My father gave me these as a gift for my birthday before he died and my parents engraved their initials into them so that I can remember who raised me from the early days." I said as I looked at my palms of my hand, showing the letters E on my left and the letter A on the other.

"Ah, well, things aren't really nice in my world you know." Kerri said as it was my turn to listen.

"Well Kerri, I did study a bit about the Brotherhood. How did this all happen?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Well, to begin with, the Great Alucard started the Vampire Brotherhood of the Full Moon. He named it that way because he was born under a full moon. After he was born, he matured very quickly and became a killer of the night over 200 years ago. It was during this time that he needed kids and he started forming what will be the great Vampire Brotherhood. It was during a fight one night that some human killed Alucard. It was a tragedy losing him but they needed to move on so that we can show the world that killing our leader was a bad idea. Over the span of a few years, humans were starting to kill us off like flies. It was then that the last queen and king of the Brotherhood made twins, I was one of them as well as my sister. Later on, she decided to travel the world to find whatever the fuck she wanted to find. We never really got along."

I asked her, "Well, if that was the case, what happened next?"

"Well, this next part gets crazy. One night while I was looking around the castle, I heard that my father just died from his wounds at the hands of Dax and my mother died when she heard the news, leaving me the throne to the Brotherhood as my sister wasn't there to see things her way. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if she was still around to see this. And well, this is where our stories meet then. I was trying to find the one person to rule with me and so far, your the only one that is able to bypass my tests and survive my bite." She said as I chuckled.

"Well, it really wasn't nothing Kerri." I said but Kerri stopped and came really close to me.

"No, it really isn't Tony. Something in you there is a reason why your still standing today. No mortal man is able to handle all of that and still say nothing. Maybe there is something in your bloodline that made you this way in the first place but until then, we must continue on." She said as we continued to walk. I decided to bring up something that we can talk about.

"Well, if there's one thing I know from my life is that I was born into a line that has a strong heart. I was wondering this and decided to dive deep into my history. We weren't really strong when it comes to strength but our hearts were the biggest weapon we have. We never decided to fight anyone because we never caused no trouble. I just wish that I had someone to, er, you know." I stumbled with my last few words as Kerri had a smile on her face.

"Tony, let's camp out here for tonight, it's getting late and we need plenty of rest." She said as we stopped and picked a place to set up the tent. After much trying and Kerri laughing at me for failing to set it up right for the past two hours, I got the tent up and layed down inside, too tired to think of anything or even do anything. Kerri came in and zipped up the tent and layed down beside me. She started stroking my hand gently as I looked at her. I stared at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing." I said.

We just looked at each other for a few moments. Slowly, she leaned in and closed her eyes as I leaned in and felt her lips on mine. Slowly, we moved our lips at the same time as I cupped her cheek in my hand and started rubbing it. She was on top of me as we continued to kiss deeply. She lightly bit my lip and slowly licked it as I did the same to her. She opened her mouth wide enough to slip my tongue in her mouth, getting a moan from her as we started making out. Her fangs bit into my tongue as she licked it, earning her a moan of delight.

"Tony." She moaned as I started kissing her neck. Thats when I took my chance and bit right into her neck. She screamed in both pain and pleasure as I started sucking out her blood, her hands pulling on my hair. I slowly licked her open wound as she shivered under my arms. We leaned against each other as I went inside her shirt and started massaging her breasts. She was breathing a bit faster as I slowly reached down and started massaging her. She let out a moan into my ear as I inserted a finger inside her.

"Oh, Tony, fast. Harder!" She moaned as I took those orders well. Feeling the rhythm, I slowly get the hang of this as we went a little faster. Kerri turned around and kissed me to the point that I stopped. She smiled to herself as she touched me. I let out a groan of pleasure as she started stroking it.

"Do you like that?" She asked me in a seductive voice. The only thing I could do was nod my head as she decided to toy with me, starting and stopping as she pleases. I kissed her on the lips as we sank back on the floor.

Washington D.C.

Dax was still trying to figure out a few new things as we see him talking with both Jav and SGR about his plans.

"And this is why I like my plan. This is the chance of a lifetime to make this work. Once all the parts are made and built together, I think everything will fit into the picture just fine." Dax said as Jav just grunted.

"Dax, I know you think that bombing the fuck out of New Vegas was a good idea but things are still going crazy all around us. Because of you, every nation has doubled their weapons in this war!" Jav said as Dax laughed.

"You see Jav, when you have most of the world's money in your hands, what else you think I should do. All this money has to go somewhere right? It's not everyday that we get money because of a plan I decided to make. Money makes the world go round." Dax said.

"Yeah and money can also make wars go round as well. You have to think about others before yourself Salvatore." SGR said as Dax looked at him.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for you, those two vampires would be dead already. I had to waste an airplane because someone didn't think about they could be hiding under a destroyed castle!" Dax yelled as SGR stood up.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for you, none of this bullshit would be happening right now Dax. Your putting yourself way before the people." SGR said as Dax turned his back on him.

"You just don't understand it SGR. These people who I thought would help me went against me. They didn't believe in me when I wanted to change the world into my vision. They all turned their backs on me and they are paying the price because of it. Whenever they go against me now, I will launch the Polaris on their asses and they have no other choice but to stand by me." Dax said as a army general walked in.

"Mr. President, we have a problem." He said as Dax grunted.

"Well, what kind of a problem do we have then?" Dax said.

"Well, it seems that one of the prisoners near the border of Canada has escaped and is heading towards Reno as we speak." He said as Dax paced back and forth.

"Well, seems that our little metal head has decided to take a trip to the old west now. Well, I guess this is the good chance to test out my plans. Get the Polaris ready for launch then." He told the general as he left. Jav stood up.

"I don't know you should be doing this Dax. I know that Darren is now on the run but you can't stop him. He was under your experimentation after all and the effects he has right now could spell the end to many people." Jav stated as Dax laughed.

"Yeah, I know what I did, we just gave him a boost in his mind and the strength of hundreds but we gave him a flaw. No matter how much he tried, he is like the devil's child. He can't run away from my plans. Soon, I will get my chance to show the world that killing is my business. And so far, it's doing a good job at that!"

Outside of Reno

After a few hours of some "rest", me and Kerri was right outside the city of Reno. It was s sight to see alright. The beautiful buildings lighting up the night sky and the sounds of the city, it's a wonder how war can destroy New Vegas. The city itself was alive and well as Kerri took a deep breath.

"Well, it may not be Vegas but at least it's a place we can go to." She said as I turned around. I heard noises coming from the trees. I got into a fighting stance as Trixie showed her fangs.

"Don't worry, I'm not the enemy." A voice said as he showed himself into the light. Trixie gasped in horror as I was taken aback at the sight I saw. This man was no man at all. Half of his right body was made out of metal and his right eye was a red color.

"Please, don't attack me, I'm trying to hide from Dax. He wants me back." He said as he sat down in pain. We went up to him and picked him up.

"What the hell are you?" Trixie said as this man coughed.

"Well, my name is Darren. I was from Canada until Dax decided to invade my town. I was captured and I thought I was going to die but instead, I got something worse then death itself. He experimented with me." He said as I cocked my head.

"What do you mean experimented on?" I said as he continued.

"Well, all I heard that I was going to be put to death but Dax heard the kind of music I was listening to at the time. I was listening to Judas Priest when they captured me. I thought I was going to die but Dax knew something different from me now. So, he decided to put his Polaris test on me. I lost my right half to the experiments and it turned me into a killing machine. Everyday of my life for weeks, I had to suffer test after test, killing people I knew and love and I was slowly losing my mind. I needed to escape as more and more people were being experimented on and they are getting murdered." He said as we sat down near the base of a hill, overlooking the city.

"Who were the people experimenting on you Darren?" Trixie asked as he leaned back.

"All I remember was Dax looking over me and another man named Maxis." Darren sighed as I coughed.

"This man wouldn't be Dr. Rock Maxis is it Darren?" I asked him as Darren thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, now I remember him, it was Dr. Maxis." He said as Trixie shook me.

"Who?" She asked me.

"Well, from what I recalled from my studies in alchemy, Dr. Rock Maxis was a great doctor and is the master of surgery. He was able to save many lives back in the day and was considered one of the best in this country. However, during one operation, I heard he made a small mistake and almost killed the patient. He was devastated and retired but I heard worse things happened to a great man like him." I started as Darren looked on, his eye showing a tear. "He was then sent to a facility to help murderers and that's where his mind snapped and started killing. After that, the rest is history and I never heard from him again. Why is he working for Dax?" I wondered as Trixie got up.

"Well, all this talk and we haven't eaten anything. I feel a bit weak so I'm going to find some fresh blood. I will make sure to bring you something." She said as she kissed me on the lips. And with that, Trixie ran into the city, leaving me and Darren alone.

Darren looked at me, his mind must be thinking of all of this. "Well, I never got you guys names." He said as I let out a small laugh.

"The name is Antonio Jericho, Metal for short and she is Kerri." I said as Darren smiled.

"Well, that's great of you guys to help me out. I'm wanted by the United States now because I'm an escaped weapon." He said.

"So, exactly how are you a weapon?" I asked as Darren closed his eyes.

"Well, it has something to do with the Polaris Missiles that Dax is surrounding the world with. It's power can destroy cities in seconds and yet, after the smoke clears, the people are turned into zombies. And yet they are trying to make weapons out of these bastards." He said as he gritted his teeth. "It just makes me so mad that they would do this to innocent people."

"Yes, well, Maxis is a dangerous man after he lost his sanity. Whatever he has planning with Dax and his army of the undead must be stopped." I said but Darren laughed.

"Man, what you are planning to do is some crazy shit. From what I heard from the others, Maxis has gone off the deep end. He is working on something only named WFPD." Darren stated.

"Wait, what the hell does WFPD mean?" I asked him.

"That I don't know but it must be a big plan to have a mad doctor like Maxis working on it." Darren said.

"Yeah, before surgery, he did work on chemicals of different kinds actually. This could be all a big plan to build a type of bomb or something." I said as Kerri came back, holding a few things in her hands.

"Well, it wasn't easy but I did manage to get a few things down there for us to eat." She said as she gave Darren some ham and me some blood.

"How did you get the blood?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know, let's say that I had to kill another guy just to get it." She said as she drank the blood. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Well, turns out, Dr. Maxis is planning something with Dax code named WFPD. We are trying to figure out what it means right now but nothing. Darren, why did they turn you into a robot in the first place?" I asked him.

"Like I said before, I don't know. Maybe it's something to control me but if I managed to get this far from them, then I think I'm just an old model to them now." He said as Kerri started thinking.

"Wait, you said you escaped from them. How far away is this base?" She asked.

"Well, they captured me in Canada and I escaped from Area 51." Darren said as it hit me like a brick.

"Area 51? That's the base that the government stores their weapons that have yet to be released to the world. How did you managed to escape all of that?" I asked Darren as he looked the other way.

"I just felt angry and I just lost control of myself and here I am." He said as Kerri thought of something.

:What if there was a way to not only get into Area 51 but also get into the D.C. area at the same time?" She said as I looked amazed.

"Is there really a way to get from Area 51 to D.C.?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, from what I learned from my dad, Area 51 is connected to D.C. I heard that as you go deeper into the base, you will learn all the secrets of the government. I heard that there is a huge door that leads to an underground prison where they keep the most dangerous there. Go past that and you will reach a place that will take you somewhere in the D.C. area. I just don't know where, my dad never told me all the details." She said.

We all looked at each other. Things were looking bright but it's still a risk. We are now heading to one of America's biggest secrets in the world and we are going to have to get in. Just before we decided any further, we heard a few planes from above.

"Attention! Attention! We have reports that a wanted criminal is roaming the streets. We will give the entire city 5 minutes to get out while you still can before I bombed the living fuck out of it." Dax's voice rang out as we stood up. Damn that Dax, he was going to try to kill these people for Darren trying to get back his freedom. We rushed down the hill and grabbed a nearby car. Kerri shoved me in the back as she started the car and stepped on the gas. I guess she can drive as well as fly a plane. She rushed down the streets as we heard Dax's voice over us. "Now now, I see you little worms down there. I knew it, I had a feeling that you survived my plane crash. Very well, let this city be your grave!" He yelled as he started firing at us.

Kerri spun the wheel of the car and stomped on the gas pedal as we dodged the incoming fire. Buildings started to break and fall as we dodged the falling pieces. Kerri took a sharp right into the highway as we drove right past many cars at top speeds that had Darren grabbing on for his life. Fire rained from the skies as Kerri continued to drive forward as we made it into the last stretch of the highway before we left the city. "Fine then, you will see me soon you guys!" Dax said as the plane rose up to the sky as Kerri relaxed on the gas pedal.

"Well, that was a very fun drive." She said as she stopped for a bit as we all decided to catch our breaths. That was a close one and I knew that Darren and Kerri were thinking the same thing. A city is left destroyed because we are on the run and Dax wants all of us dead.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do now is to drive back down to what Vegas used to be and think of a way to get into Area 51." Darren said as I layed back.

"Yeah and judging by how the world is going to look at it, we are the most wanted." I said as Kerri grabbed the wheel again.

"I think I'm going to drive slow till we reach the outskirts of Area 51. It's going to take a couple of hours but by then, I think we might have a good idea as to what in the hell we are going to do." She said as we started on the highway again. For awhile, there was only the sound of the car on the highway but over time, we relaxed a bit and talked a bit more. Turns out, Darren was just a college student who would listen to music every single day, with bands like Judas Priest and many other metal acts. He's the kind of guy you want to hang out with because of his vast knowledge of bands.

An hour later, Darren was sleeping as I jumped to shotgun and sat there, talking with Kerri. She seems to be more relaxed and a bit happy now that we are on the road. It's still many hours before we reached where we were going to be. I just leaned back and closed my eyes. I wanted all of this to be over already. I just couldn't handle all of this happening at the same time in the span of a few weeks. From turning into a vampire to finding out about Dax's plans. n the years since technology has increased, Dax is using it to his full attention to kill me. I feel like even with the support of Darren and Kerri, I still felt depressed more then ever before just because this is something no one will ever have to face. The world doesn't know that three people are going to try to stop an evil mother fucker from destroying the world. And yet, his words are tormenting my brain. I can slowly feel it.

_"Well Metal, it seems that you need another talk with your shadow again."_

_"Ah great, it's you again, what do you want? I haven't heard from you since back at the castle." I thought as my shadow laughed._

_"Well, hello to you to then. How does it feel to talk to me via inside your mind?" It said as I looked around._

_"Please tell me I'm sleeping." I said as my shadow laughed at me._

_"Yes sir, you are asleep while your love interest is driving towards Area 51. Such a sight to be there." It said as I walked around._

_"Alright, let's just cut the crap right here, right the hell is going on? Why are we talking now?" I said as it's grin disappeared._

_"Yeah, well, since our last conversation, I had some time to really think it over with the rest of your emotions and I must say your mind is just killing itself after what Dax said." It said as it circled around me. "I knew that right after that talk about being a different person is really kicking in now Metal. I said before that now your going down a path that no one will ever dream of going and it looks like your losing it." _

_"Look, it wasn't my choice to be a vampire in the first place. I was just trying to do what I thought was right. I didn't know that all this would end up causing a madman to take control of the government and have the world on their knees." I said but the shadow laughed at me._

_It really doesn't matter now Metal. Whats done is done now. All you have to do is fight off what you think is right and wrong now. You are a vampire and you also have feelings for another vampire. I saw what you guys did back in Tahoe and I must say, I didn't know you had it in you. Too bad you didn't go all the way." It said as I turned the other way._

_"It's not what you think. It's just that I am afraid. Even after what we almost did, I told her that we have to worry first about this problem we are having before we doing anything else." I said as the shadow appeared in front of me._

_"Oh but you do know what else is funny? You are slowly going insane right from the inside out Metal. That's why I'm here to try and stop it before anything bad happens to you. I don't want a good vampire to go insane just because your window is broken. I know that your mind is slowly braking because of the stress and then your powers are going to come full force depending on what you believe in from your past life. Would the Light help you out in your future battles? Or will you use the same Fire you always had inside of you? Maybe a touch of the Shadows will help you out on your goal. But maybe the Spirits can help you. The next time we talk is before another encounter Metal, this is where you must choose where to go again." It said as it disappeared, leaving me alone to think things over. This is just too confusing to me to handle._

I felt the pain in my head grow as I woke up, noticing the car stopped moving. I looked at the driver's seat to find that Kerri was asleep and Darren was still out cold. I felt my sweat drop from my face. My head never hurt this much before and I couldn't get it to stop, it just hurt so bad. I tried to shake it off but it just kept going and going. I closed my eyes again, hoping and praying for this pain to stop and it did, a little bit but not too much either.

My stirring caused Darren to wake up. "Dude, what's going on man, why did we stop?" He asked as I sighed.

"I'm guessing that Kerri needed to sleep a bit, I wonder what time it is." I said as Darren closed his eyes.

"It's around 4 in the morning right now."

I looked at him and asked, "How the hell do you know the time?"

He let out a small laugh and pointed at his eye. "It's because of this dude, remember? I am part robot now." I laughed at him as I started rubbing my head.

"Dude, ever since I woke up, my head started to hurt like it was no tomorrow." I told him as he sat up.

"Hm, I wonder why your head hurts. Maybe it's because your under a lot of stress right now and your head is taking in all that stress at once." He said.

"But that's the thing, I don't have anything to really stress about, both me and Kerri are immortals now, we can't die from anything." I told him as we heard Kerri give out a loud yawn.

"Ugh, I'm trying to sleep here." She mumbled as she turned around and started sleeping again. I grabbed her and put her on the passenger side as I grabbed the wheel and turned on the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Darren asked me as we started off slow.

"Well, I know a few things here and there, it isn't hard as long as I don't crash into anything." I told him as we started picking up the pace a little. And it really didn't help that I had a huge headache as well so driving was a bit hard. Another few hours passed as Darren was looking out the window, probably thinking about what is going to happen next. Kerri woke up and said to stop the car.

"Well gentlemen, if we head in that direction, we will reach Area 51 by half an hour." She said as Darren got out of the car and looked around.

"Wait a minute, if you said that it's going to take at least half an hour to get there, why did we stop here then?" He asked as Kerri started walking.

"I don't think you get the point Darren, if anyone saw a car coming towards the base, I think we will be blown up to tiny bits." She said as I started walking.

"You know man, she does have a point."

He just growled at me. "Shut up."

And so, we walked towards Area 51, the place that many a great legend was told. No one knows what goes on in there except for Darren but he can't really remember anything that happened in there. As we continued to walk on the early morning sun, I felt that chill in the air like never before. I knew the times have changed after Vegas was bombed. It's like the sun doesn't do anything anymore to warm us up. I think the day Vegas was bombed it was the same day the sun stopped warming us up.

Finally, after much walking and complaining from Darren, we finally reached Area 51. Kerri was right, the place was indeed well guarded from everything and anything that seems out of place. There we guards everywhere and there is one single building standing in the center. I just bet that if we went inside, we can discover what else lies below the base and all of its hidden treasures.

"Well, we made it at last. Now then, what we need to do is make sure that we can take down all the guards before more start to arrive. Darren, do ou have any weapons with you?" Kerri asked Darren as he smiled.

"Well, I did get equipped with some state of the art weapons here so I think I'm fine." He said as he loaded his hand.

"Good, then this mission is going to be a bit easy now that we have some ground fire. This is what me and Tony here are going to do Darren. While you take out everyone from the ground level, me and Tony are going to attack from above all the guard towers. Once we take them down, we can enter the base with no problems." She said as she got to the other side of a few rocks. "When I give the signal, I will launch a dark energy ball to start attacking." She started chanting a few words I never heard before and a shadow ball appeared. I started rubbing my hands together to get some friction going on and lighting my hands on fire. Darren got his weapons ready as Kerri screamed, "NOW!"

She charged forward and exploded the fence. This battle was indeed underway. I ran forward and lept into the air and came crashing down onto one of the guard towers, setting it on fire. Kerri continued to chant words as she threw shadow ball after shadow ball at all the towers. Darren charged forward and fired a few weapons all over the place as explosions started to ring out in the desert air. I lept from tower to tower, taking down more guards and leaving a path of flames right behind me. The battle only lasted a few minutes as I landed right next to the gang as Kerri finished off the last of the guards.

We walked forward and entered the hangar, looking around to make sure that there was no one else ready to surprise us. After the room was cleared, we looked around to find something, anything that will lead us underground to the real Area 51.

"Hey guys, look over here." We heard Darren as we walked behind him and realized that he found a secret button. He pressed it and a elevator appeared from the center of the building. Knowing what we were getting ourselves into, we entered the elevator and it slowly took us down, covering whatever light was behind us. It took some time but the elevator was slowly descending as we stood in the center of it. With each passing floor now, we saw what was really going on down here. Darren looked away as we saw people being experimented on, hearing their screams of pain and agony for what they are going through right now. As we got lower and lower, we started seeing this cryogenic chamber pods from certain floors. It was like they were chilling something. When we finally reached the bottom level. It turns out that Dax was waiting for us.

"I just never seem to catch a break with you guys can't I? First I attack you guys in Reno and now this? You think that everything is going to be right in the world when things go your way? I don't think so. I should be thanking you for bringing back that beast." He said, pointing to Darren.

"Well Dax, you have a pretty nice place here, are you going to tell us what in the world is going on here?" Kerri said as Dax started to think.

"Well now Trixie, answer will come in due time. Until then, all I can say is welcome to America's secret for so many years. Area 51 is the place where we experiment with many of the next great things and it so happens, this is the place where all the Polaris Missiles were built by this man." He said as a man stepped beside him.

"Ah yes, Salvatore told me all about you guys. My name is Rock Maxis, Dr. Maxis for short. I have been around here long enough to really understand what is going on with all of you." Maxis said as I looked at him. He was wearing his white lab coat on but it was splattered in blood.

"Well then Maxis, it's good to see you, I've read all about you in past books." I said as he looked at me.

"Ah yes, if it isn't the famous alchemist himself, Antonio Jericho. It must be a thrill to finally meet me in person." He said as I laughed at him.

"That may be true but not while that same person has gone off the deep end on things." I said.

"Well, you may think that Antonio, but I have just been out of the loop these past few years. But after some thinking and Salvatore over here, I'm back to my old self and helping the world one experiment at a time." He said as SGR stepped in.

"Dax, I have the latest report and it seems that the other nations have decided to make peace and declare war. It's us against the world." He said as Dax laughed an evil laugh.

"Let them declare war on us then. It won't matter by tomorrow's end. Once my plans starts taking into effect, I don't think any nation on this Earth will ever declare war on the United States again." He said as Kerri took a step forward.

"Dax, this has gone way too far. What kind of plans are we talking about?" She said as the guards pulled out their guns and aimed at us.

"Well, I have an entire army of zombified people just waiting to get their hands on you lot. But, I think keeping you in here will teach you some manners. There is no escape as if you get rid of ten men, I will send one hundred. And the number keeps on getting bigger until you surrender." Dax said as I took a step forward but it was Darren who took spoke next.

"Dax, enough already, I've helped my friends long enough, just take them and I will come quietly." He said as me and Kerri were shocked by this.

"That sounds like a great idea, men, take these fools to the prison cells. I will speak to them alone soon enough." He said as everyone ganged up on us. We decided to not fight back, it was a way to find out what Dax was really up to.

Me and Kerri were chained on the walls of the prison cells as Darren was laying on the surgical table, tied down as Dax looked on.

"Dax, I've listened to you stall long enough, I just want to know why?" Kerri growled as Dax was taken aback.

"My my, this bitch has claws I see. Well, where do I begin? Ah yes, Darren over here. You see, my plan is to not only make the Polaris Missiles but I wanted to build a body that can withstand anything. Can you imagine walking in lava without melting? Swimming underwater without the use of scuba tanks or gear? To walk on the moon without the worry of your face exploding? I was lucky enough to have Maxis here experiment with a few of our testers and the results are better then I thought it would be." Dax said as I looked at Darren.

"But Dax, at what cost is this plan of yours if it only hurts Darren and many others?" I said as Maxis looked at me.

"Antonio, you really need to understand all of this. We need to sacrifice their freedoms in order for us to live longer and breath easy. Now then, I strapped both you you vampires down so that I can electric shock you, hoping that it will be enough power to finish putting Darren together." Maxis said as he flipped the switch. Slowly, the power was shocking our bodies as Kerri let out a scream of pain, I just held my breath. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I felt more pain.

_"This is it Metal, you must choose your fate now. Will you use the power of the Shadows, the blaze of Fire, the dead of the Spirits or the eternal Light? You must choose now to gain access to your first new power." _I heard my shadow speak to me behind all of my pain.

"Show me, to the true path of the Shadows!" I screamed as I felt more of the electricity jolt my body as I cried at in pain.

_"Hm, I strong choice I see, very well, you control the powers of the Shadows but that doesn't mean that the other powers won't serve you well. You have been granted a new power dubbed Shadow Wall, use it to get out of these chains, let your heart and blood flow with darkness!" _My shadow screamed as I felt the wall push on me as the chains broke. I landed with a thud and stood up, my eyes a pitch black color, my fangs longer then before. I have opened my inner darkness.

"Dang, not enough to get him ready Dax, get out of here while you still can!" Maxis yelled as Dax made a run for it.

"I promise you this Metal, we shall meet again real soon!" Dax yelled as he disappeared.

"Let go of Darren right now Maxis and I promise you I won't kill you yet!" I said as I turned off the machine, giving Kerri some time to recover. But Maxis was still smiling.

"Oh but the fun has just begun Metal, certain things happen for a reason no? I already have everything ready for Salvatore to get it ready, there is nothing more you can do now Antonio." He said as I stepped closer to him.

"For the last time Rock, let Darren go!" I screamed as his smile never left his face.

"Fine, I will let him go, but just before I do THIS!" He said as he grabbed a knife and stabbed it right into Darren's heart, his screams of pain pushed my anger to new heights. I charged at Maxis but I went right though him.

"As you can see Antonio, I have mastered the form of the Polaris. You can't harm me in this state. I must retreat for now but I warn you now, Area 51 is not an easy place to enter but it's more harder getting out! Hahahahahaha!" Maxis laughed as he dived right into a hole. I tried grabbing him but it was no use. We was gone for now. I looked back at Darren, his breathing much slower as I got him out of the chair. Kerri got herself off the wall as we looked at Darren, coughing up blood.

"Well, I think this is the final act for me." Darren coughed as I shook my head.

"No way man, this can't be the end now. You can fight this Darren." I said but Darren looked away.

"No man, I can't go on like this. I don't want to live in a world where I'm just half a robot. I don't want to wake up everyday and look myself in the mirror and realize that was built to be a weapon of this planet. No, I don't like that at all so my time has come to say goodbye to both of you." He said as the alarms started ringing.

"Look, to the both of you, I can't thank you enough for helping me realize that in this fucked up world, there are people that care for others." He said as his breathing became less and less. Kerri held in the urge to cry as I looked at Darren.

"I promise you Darren, we will avenge you." I said as he chuckled.

"It's a wonder how a devil's child be avenged now. I feel like I'm going to be screaming for vengeance to come at last. Not even a painkiller can help stop this pain right now. Take care of yourselves. And make sure that Maxis and Dax are stopped." He said as he stopped breathing. I felt a pang of guilt enter my heart as Darren has stopped living. With the alarms ringing in the air and with no words said, me and Kerri ran towards one of the doors. I looked back at Darren's lifeless body. I will avenge you Darren. We will avenge you.

We ran down the corridors of the cells as we heard some of the screams coming from the cells. We didn't have any time to look but we knew that bad things are happening in there. We turned a corner and entered another door. As we closed the door, I noticed a large book on the table and picked it up.

"Hm, this looks like Dax's personal book." Kerri said as I opened it.

_"Well, even with all the money I have, I still always want more in the end and I don't know why. Jav told me it was greed and the lust for money but I think it was more then just that. And that Antonio. How I hate his damn guts. He thinks that the people will listen to him because of his views, because he cares for them. No, he is just like his parents and their parents and their parents. They never seem to change at all. For so many years I have to watch from the back and realize how great I could've been back then. I was so blind back then but now, I can change that. It was all because of a steady diet I've been on for many, many years that I never felt so alive. As for Trixie, I already took care of her father when I killed him in the middle of the city, hell, for the world to see my true nature. And all because he found out about my plans before anyone else. Yes, in due time, everything will become clear as my plan reaches the point of finishing."_

His entry in the book ends there as Kerri sat down.

"So, my father knew of this plan all along and he died trying to stop him from completing them." She said as I looked more and more confused.

"But something just doesn't seem to add up clearly. He was talking about my parents and their parents and so on, what does he mean by this? I've only known him for so long now." I said as Kerri looked around the many files spread about the office. Kerri picked up a file and her faced turned into one of sorrow.

"Tony, take a look at this." She said as I grabbed the file.

_"This is the detailed report I came up with. I knew they were looking around at my plans. Yes, making a heart entirely out of metal was a great idea. It never needs surgery. It will never rust, never let me die. Yes, I have built something just because I stole Meta's blueprints for building something. It's sad that I had to kill him and his wife but they didn't have to see my true intentions for the future. As for their son, well, he can rot in hell for all I care."_

"So he was the one that murdered my parents?" I said as I felt the pain in my heart kick in. I have never felt this kind of pain either, I finally know the truth about what has Dax been doing all this time.

"Tony, according to some of these files, he's been alive just as long as your great grand parents. He really is immortal." Kerri said as she continued to look around.

"Hm, looks like he's been around since the early 1900's. Salvatore Dax has murdered many people but evidence has never shown up to prove that he did anything to those people. When World War II broke out, he decided to plan out this Polaris Missile but didn't have the funds to make it happen so he decided to move to Las Vegas after the war ended to get the money. It was during this time that he decided to look into any smart families in Vegas and the Jericho family came up as one of the top families of study. Dax told me not to tell anyone of this plan but I knew I had to write it down. When I heard that he was taking over the government soon, I had to stop this mess but it's too late. Soon, not even the son of the great man himself, Meta Jericho, could stop him. Javinho - 1947"

"Looks like Javinho doesn't really like Dax so much but they are still best friends." I said as Kerri looked at me.

"Who was your father anyways Tony?" She asked me as I sighed.

"I will tell you later but I think we have bigger problems right now!" I said as a few guards came rushing down the hall. We ran out the door just as the bullets started flying and we went down the stairs. But the further down we went in this hellhole, I felt that the closer we got to hell itself. We continued going down until we barricaded another door, thinking this time that we were safe for now. We looked around and saw that this was the many laboratories they had down here and I think that the secrets are starting to come out.

Darren looked at me, his mind must be thinking of all of this. "Well, I never got you guys names." He said as I let out a small laugh.

"The name is Antonio Jericho, Metal for short and she is Kerri." I said as Darren smiled.

"Well, that's great of you guys to help me out. I'm wanted by the United States now because I'm an escaped weapon." He said.

"So, exactly how are you a weapon?" I asked as Darren closed his eyes.

"Well, it has something to do with the Polaris Missiles that Dax is surrounding the world with. It's power can destroy cities in seconds and yet, after the smoke clears, the people are turned into zombies. And yet they are trying to make weapons out of these bastards." He said as he gritted his teeth. "It just makes me so mad that they would do this to innocent people."

"Yes, well, Maxis is a dangerous man after he lost his sanity. Whatever he has planning with Dax and his army of the undead must be stopped." I said but Darren laughed.

"Man, what you are planning to do is some crazy shit. From what I heard from the others, Maxis has gone off the deep end. He is working on something only named WFPD." Darren stated.

"Wait, what the hell does WFPD mean?" I asked him.

"That I don't know but it must be a big plan to have a mad doctor like Maxis working on it." Darren said.

"Yeah, before surgery, he did work on chemicals of different kinds actually. This could be all a big plan to build a type of bomb or something." I said as Kerri came back, holding a few things in her hands.

"Well, it wasn't easy but I did manage to get a few things down there for us to eat." She said as she gave Darren some ham and me some blood.

"How did you get the blood?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know, let's say that I had to kill another guy just to get it." She said as she drank the blood. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Well, turns out, Dr. Maxis is planning something with Dax code named WFPD. We are trying to figure out what it means right now but nothing. Darren, why did they turn you into a robot in the first place?" I asked him.

"Like I said before, I don't know. Maybe it's something to control me but if I managed to get this far from them, then I think I'm just an old model to them now." He said as Kerri started thinking.

"Wait, you said you escaped from them. How far away is this base?" She asked.

"Well, they captured me in Canada and I escaped from Area 51." Darren said as it hit me like a brick.

"Area 51? That's the base that the government stores their weapons that have yet to be released to the world. How did you managed to escape all of that?" I asked Darren as he looked the other way.

"I just felt angry and I just lost control of myself and here I am." He said as Kerri thought of something.

:What if there was a way to not only get into Area 51 but also get into the D.C. area at the same time?" She said as I looked amazed.

"Is there really a way to get from Area 51 to D.C.?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, from what I learned from my dad, Area 51 is connected to D.C. I heard that as you go deeper into the base, you will learn all the secrets of the government. I heard that there is a huge door that leads to an underground prison where they keep the most dangerous there. Go past that and you will reach a place that will take you somewhere in the D.C. area. I just don't know where, my dad never told me all the details." She said.

We all looked at each other. Things were looking bright but it's still a risk. We are now heading to one of America's biggest secrets in the world and we are going to have to get in. Just before we decided any further, we heard a few planes from above.

"Attention! Attention! We have reports that a wanted criminal is roaming the streets. We will give the entire city 5 minutes to get out while you still can before I bombed the living fuck out of it." Dax's voice rang out as we stood up. Damn that Dax, he was going to try to kill these people for Darren trying to get back his freedom. We rushed down the hill and grabbed a nearby car. Kerri shoved me in the back as she started the car and stepped on the gas. I guess she can drive as well as fly a plane. She rushed down the streets as we heard Dax's voice over us. "Now now, I see you little worms down there. I knew it, I had a feeling that you survived my plane crash. Very well, let this city be your grave!" He yelled as he started firing at us.

Kerri spun the wheel of the car and stomped on the gas pedal as we dodged the incoming fire. Buildings started to break and fall as we dodged the falling pieces. Kerri took a sharp right into the highway as we drove right past many cars at top speeds that had Darren grabbing on for his life. Fire rained from the skies as Kerri continued to drive forward as we made it into the last stretch of the highway before we left the city. "Fine then, you will see me soon you guys!" Dax said as the plane rose up to the sky as Kerri relaxed on the gas pedal.

"Well, that was a very fun drive." She said as she stopped for a bit as we all decided to catch our breaths. That was a close one and I knew that Darren and Kerri were thinking the same thing. A city is left destroyed because we are on the run and Dax wants all of us dead.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do now is to drive back down to what Vegas used to be and think of a way to get into Area 51." Darren said as I layed back.

"Yeah and judging by how the world is going to look at it, we are the most wanted." I said as Kerri grabbed the wheel again.

"I think I'm going to drive slow till we reach the outskirts of Area 51. It's going to take a couple of hours but by then, I think we might have a good idea as to what in the hell we are going to do." She said as we started on the highway again. For awhile, there was only the sound of the car on the highway but over time, we relaxed a bit and talked a bit more. Turns out, Darren was just a college student who would listen to music every single day, with bands like Judas Priest and many other metal acts. He's the kind of guy you want to hang out with because of his vast knowledge of bands.

An hour later, Darren was sleeping as I jumped to shotgun and sat there, talking with Kerri. She seems to be more relaxed and a bit happy now that we are on the road. It's still many hours before we reached where we were going to be. I just leaned back and closed my eyes. I wanted all of this to be over already. I just couldn't handle all of this happening at the same time in the span of a few weeks. From turning into a vampire to finding out about Dax's plans. n the years since technology has increased, Dax is using it to his full attention to kill me. I feel like even with the support of Darren and Kerri, I still felt depressed more then ever before just because this is something no one will ever have to face. The world doesn't know that three people are going to try to stop an evil mother fucker from destroying the world. And yet, his words are tormenting my brain. I can slowly feel it.

_"Well Metal, it seems that you need another talk with your shadow again."_

_"Ah great, it's you again, what do you want? I haven't heard from you since back at the castle." I thought as my shadow laughed._

_"Well, hello to you to then. How does it feel to talk to me via inside your mind?" It said as I looked around._

_"Please tell me I'm sleeping." I said as my shadow laughed at me._

_"Yes sir, you are asleep while your love interest is driving towards Area 51. Such a sight to be there." It said as I walked around._

_"Alright, let's just cut the crap right here, right the hell is going on? Why are we talking now?" I said as it's grin disappeared._

_"Yeah, well, since our last conversation, I had some time to really think it over with the rest of your emotions and I must say your mind is just killing itself after what Dax said." It said as it circled around me. "I knew that right after that talk about being a different person is really kicking in now Metal. I said before that now your going down a path that no one will ever dream of going and it looks like your losing it." _

_"Look, it wasn't my choice to be a vampire in the first place. I was just trying to do what I thought was right. I didn't know that all this would end up causing a madman to take control of the government and have the world on their knees." I said but the shadow laughed at me._

_It really doesn't matter now Metal. Whats done is done now. All you have to do is fight off what you think is right and wrong now. You are a vampire and you also have feelings for another vampire. I saw what you guys did back in Tahoe and I must say, I didn't know you had it in you. Too bad you didn't go all the way." It said as I turned the other way._

_"It's not what you think. It's just that I am afraid. Even after what we almost did, I told her that we have to worry first about this problem we are having before we doing anything else." I said as the shadow appeared in front of me._

_"Oh but you do know what else is funny? You are slowly going insane right from the inside out Metal. That's why I'm here to try and stop it before anything bad happens to you. I don't want a good vampire to go insane just because your window is broken. I know that your mind is slowly braking because of the stress and then your powers are going to come full force depending on what you believe in from your past life. Would the Light help you out in your future battles? Or will you use the same Fire you always had inside of you? Maybe a touch of the Shadows will help you out on your goal. But maybe the Spirits can help you. The next time we talk is before another encounter Metal, this is where you must choose where to go again." It said as it disappeared, leaving me alone to think things over. This is just too confusing to me to handle._

I felt the pain in my head grow as I woke up, noticing the car stopped moving. I looked at the driver's seat to find that Kerri was asleep and Darren was still out cold. I felt my sweat drop from my face. My head never hurt this much before and I couldn't get it to stop, it just hurt so bad. I tried to shake it off but it just kept going and going. I closed my eyes again, hoping and praying for this pain to stop and it did, a little bit but not too much either.

My stirring caused Darren to wake up. "Dude, what's going on man, why did we stop?" He asked as I sighed.

"I'm guessing that Kerri needed to sleep a bit, I wonder what time it is." I said as Darren closed his eyes.

"It's around 4 in the morning right now."

I looked at him and asked, "How the hell do you know the time?"

He let out a small laugh and pointed at his eye. "It's because of this dude, remember? I am part robot now." I laughed at him as I started rubbing my head.

"Dude, ever since I woke up, my head started to hurt like it was no tomorrow." I told him as he sat up.

"Hm, I wonder why your head hurts. Maybe it's because your under a lot of stress right now and your head is taking in all that stress at once." He said.

"But that's the thing, I don't have anything to really stress about, both me and Kerri are immortals now, we can't die from anything." I told him as we heard Kerri give out a loud yawn.

"Ugh, I'm trying to sleep here." She mumbled as she turned around and started sleeping again. I grabbed her and put her on the passenger side as I grabbed the wheel and turned on the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Darren asked me as we started off slow.

"Well, I know a few things here and there, it isn't hard as long as I don't crash into anything." I told him as we started picking up the pace a little. And it really didn't help that I had a huge headache as well so driving was a bit hard. Another few hours passed as Darren was looking out the window, probably thinking about what is going to happen next. Kerri woke up and said to stop the car.

"Well gentlemen, if we head in that direction, we will reach Area 51 by half an hour." She said as Darren got out of the car and looked around.

"Wait a minute, if you said that it's going to take at least half an hour to get there, why did we stop here then?" He asked as Kerri started walking.

"I don't think you get the point Darren, if anyone saw a car coming towards the base, I think we will be blown up to tiny bits." She said as I started walking.

"You know man, she does have a point."

He just growled at me. "Shut up."

And so, we walked towards Area 51, the place that many a great legend was told. No one knows what goes on in there except for Darren but he can't really remember anything that happened in there. As we continued to walk on the early morning sun, I felt that chill in the air like never before. I knew the times have changed after Vegas was bombed. It's like the sun doesn't do anything anymore to warm us up. I think the day Vegas was bombed it was the same day the sun stopped warming us up.

Finally, after much walking and complaining from Darren, we finally reached Area 51. Kerri was right, the place was indeed well guarded from everything and anything that seems out of place. There we guards everywhere and there is one single building standing in the center. I just bet that if we went inside, we can discover what else lies below the base and all of its hidden treasures.

"Well, we made it at last. Now then, what we need to do is make sure that we can take down all the guards before more start to arrive. Darren, do ou have any weapons with you?" Kerri asked Darren as he smiled.

"Well, I did get equipped with some state of the art weapons here so I think I'm fine." He said as he loaded his hand.

"Good, then this mission is going to be a bit easy now that we have some ground fire. This is what me and Tony here are going to do Darren. While you take out everyone from the ground level, me and Tony are going to attack from above all the guard towers. Once we take them down, we can enter the base with no problems." She said as she got to the other side of a few rocks. "When I give the signal, I will launch a dark energy ball to start attacking." She started chanting a few words I never heard before and a shadow ball appeared. I started rubbing my hands together to get some friction going on and lighting my hands on fire. Darren got his weapons ready as Kerri screamed, "NOW!"

She charged forward and exploded the fence. This battle was indeed underway. I ran forward and lept into the air and came crashing down onto one of the guard towers, setting it on fire. Kerri continued to chant words as she threw shadow ball after shadow ball at all the towers. Darren charged forward and fired a few weapons all over the place as explosions started to ring out in the desert air. I lept from tower to tower, taking down more guards and leaving a path of flames right behind me. The battle only lasted a few minutes as I landed right next to the gang as Kerri finished off the last of the guards.

We walked forward and entered the hangar, looking around to make sure that there was no one else ready to surprise us. After the room was cleared, we looked around to find something, anything that will lead us underground to the real Area 51.

"Hey guys, look over here." We heard Darren as we walked behind him and realized that he found a secret button. He pressed it and a elevator appeared from the center of the building. Knowing what we were getting ourselves into, we entered the elevator and it slowly took us down, covering whatever light was behind us. It took some time but the elevator was slowly descending as we stood in the center of it. With each passing floor now, we saw what was really going on down here. Darren looked away as we saw people being experimented on, hearing their screams of pain and agony for what they are going through right now. As we got lower and lower, we started seeing this cryogenic chamber pods from certain floors. It was like they were chilling something. When we finally reached the bottom level. It turns out that Dax was waiting for us.

"I just never seem to catch a break with you guys can't I? First I attack you guys in Reno and now this? You think that everything is going to be right in the world when things go your way? I don't think so. I should be thanking you for bringing back that beast." He said, pointing to Darren.

"Well Dax, you have a pretty nice place here, are you going to tell us what in the world is going on here?" Kerri said as Dax started to think.

"Well now Trixie, answer will come in due time. Until then, all I can say is welcome to America's secret for so many years. Area 51 is the place where we experiment with many of the next great things and it so happens, this is the place where all the Polaris Missiles were built by this man." He said as a man stepped beside him.

"Ah yes, Salvatore told me all about you guys. My name is Rock Maxis, Dr. Maxis for short. I have been around here long enough to really understand what is going on with all of you." Maxis said as I looked at him. He was wearing his white lab coat on but it was splattered in blood.

"Well then Maxis, it's good to see you, I've read all about you in past books." I said as he looked at me.

"Ah yes, if it isn't the famous alchemist himself, Antonio Jericho. It must be a thrill to finally meet me in person." He said as I laughed at him.

"That may be true but not while that same person has gone off the deep end on things." I said.

"Well, you may think that Antonio, but I have just been out of the loop these past few years. But after some thinking and Salvatore over here, I'm back to my old self and helping the world one experiment at a time." He said as SGR stepped in.

"Dax, I have the latest report and it seems that the other nations have decided to make peace and declare war. It's us against the world." He said as Dax laughed an evil laugh.

"Let them declare war on us then. It won't matter by tomorrow's end. Once my plans starts taking into effect, I don't think any nation on this Earth will ever declare war on the United States again." He said as Kerri took a step forward.

"Dax, this has gone way too far. What kind of plans are we talking about?" She said as the guards pulled out their guns and aimed at us.

"Well, I have an entire army of zombified people just waiting to get their hands on you lot. But, I think keeping you in here will teach you some manners. There is no escape as if you get rid of ten men, I will send one hundred. And the number keeps on getting bigger until you surrender." Dax said as I took a step forward but it was Darren who took spoke next.

"Dax, enough already, I've helped my friends long enough, just take them and I will come quietly." He said as me and Kerri were shocked by this.

"That sounds like a great idea, men, take these fools to the prison cells. I will speak to them alone soon enough." He said as everyone ganged up on us. We decided to not fight back, it was a way to find out what Dax was really up to.

Me and Kerri were chained on the walls of the prison cells as Darren was laying on the surgical table, tied down as Dax looked on.

"Dax, I've listened to you stall long enough, I just want to know why?" Kerri growled as Dax was taken aback.

"My my, this bitch has claws I see. Well, where do I begin? Ah yes, Darren over here. You see, my plan is to not only make the Polaris Missiles but I wanted to build a body that can withstand anything. Can you imagine walking in lava without melting? Swimming underwater without the use of scuba tanks or gear? To walk on the moon without the worry of your face exploding? I was lucky enough to have Maxis here experiment with a few of our testers and the results are better then I thought it would be." Dax said as I looked at Darren.

"But Dax, at what cost is this plan of yours if it only hurts Darren and many others?" I said as Maxis looked at me.

"Antonio, you really need to understand all of this. We need to sacrifice their freedoms in order for us to live longer and breath easy. Now then, I strapped both you you vampires down so that I can electric shock you, hoping that it will be enough power to finish putting Darren together." Maxis said as he flipped the switch. Slowly, the power was shocking our bodies as Kerri let out a scream of pain, I just held my breath. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I felt more pain.

_"This is it Metal, you must choose your fate now. Will you use the power of the Shadows, the blaze of Fire, the dead of the Spirits or the eternal Light? You must choose now to gain access to your first new power." _I heard my shadow speak to me behind all of my pain.

"Show me, to the true path of the Shadows!" I screamed as I felt more of the electricity jolt my body as I cried at in pain.

_"Hm, I strong choice I see, very well, you control the powers of the Shadows but that doesn't mean that the other powers won't serve you well. You have been granted a new power dubbed Shadow Wall, use it to get out of these chains, let your heart and blood flow with darkness!" _My shadow screamed as I felt the wall push on me as the chains broke. I landed with a thud and stood up, my eyes a pitch black color, my fangs longer then before. I have opened my inner darkness.

"Dang, not enough to get him ready Dax, get out of here while you still can!" Maxis yelled as Dax made a run for it.

"I promise you this Metal, we shall meet again real soon!" Dax yelled as he disappeared.

"Let go of Darren right now Maxis and I promise you I won't kill you yet!" I said as I turned off the machine, giving Kerri some time to recover. But Maxis was still smiling.

"Oh but the fun has just begun Metal, certain things happen for a reason no? I already have everything ready for Salvatore to get it ready, there is nothing more you can do now Antonio." He said as I stepped closer to him.

"For the last time Rock, let Darren go!" I screamed as his smile never left his face.

"Fine, I will let him go, but just before I do THIS!" He said as he grabbed a knife and stabbed it right into Darren's heart, his screams of pain pushed my anger to new heights. I charged at Maxis but I went right though him.

"As you can see Antonio, I have mastered the form of the Polaris. You can't harm me in this state. I must retreat for now but I warn you now, Area 51 is not an easy place to enter but it's more harder getting out! Hahahahahaha!" Maxis laughed as he dived right into a hole. I tried grabbing him but it was no use. We was gone for now. I looked back at Darren, his breathing much slower as I got him out of the chair. Kerri got herself off the wall as we looked at Darren, coughing up blood.

"Well, I think this is the final act for me." Darren coughed as I shook my head.

"No way man, this can't be the end now. You can fight this Darren." I said but Darren looked away.

"No man, I can't go on like this. I don't want to live in a world where I'm just half a robot. I don't want to wake up everyday and look myself in the mirror and realize that was built to be a weapon of this planet. No, I don't like that at all so my time has come to say goodbye to both of you." He said as the alarms started ringing.

"Look, to the both of you, I can't thank you enough for helping me realize that in this fucked up world, there are people that care for others." He said as his breathing became less and less. Kerri held in the urge to cry as I looked at Darren.

"I promise you Darren, we will avenge you." I said as he chuckled.

"It's a wonder how a devil's child be avenged now. I feel like I'm going to be screaming for vengeance to come at last. Not even a painkiller can help stop this pain right now. Take care of yourselves. And make sure that Maxis and Dax are stopped." He said as he stopped breathing. I felt a pang of guilt enter my heart as Darren has stopped living. With the alarms ringing in the air and with no words said, me and Kerri ran towards one of the doors. I looked back at Darren's lifeless body. I will avenge you Darren. We will avenge you.

We ran down the corridors of the cells as we heard some of the screams coming from the cells. We didn't have any time to look but we knew that bad things are happening in there. We turned a corner and entered another door. As we closed the door, I noticed a large book on the table and picked it up.

"Hm, this looks like Dax's personal book." Kerri said as I opened it.

_"Well, even with all the money I have, I still always want more in the end and I don't know why. Jav told me it was greed and the lust for money but I think it was more then just that. And that Antonio. How I hate his damn guts. He thinks that the people will listen to him because of his views, because he cares for them. No, he is just like his parents and their parents and their parents. They never seem to change at all. For so many years I have to watch from the back and realize how great I could've been back then. I was so blind back then but now, I can change that. It was all because of a steady diet I've been on for many, many years that I never felt so alive. As for Trixie, I already took care of her father when I killed him in the middle of the city, hell, for the world to see my true nature. And all because he found out about my plans before anyone else. Yes, in due time, everything will become clear as my plan reaches the point of finishing."_

His entry in the book ends there as Kerri sat down.

"So, my father knew of this plan all along and he died trying to stop him from completing them." She said as I looked more and more confused.

"But something just doesn't seem to add up clearly. He was talking about my parents and their parents and so on, what does he mean by this? I've only known him for so long now." I said as Kerri looked around the many files spread about the office. Kerri picked up a file and her faced turned into one of sorrow.

"Tony, take a look at this." She said as I grabbed the file.

_"This is the detailed report I came up with. I knew they were looking around at my plans. Yes, making a heart entirely out of metal was a great idea. It never needs surgery. It will never rust, never let me die. Yes, I have built something just because I stole Meta's blueprints for building something. It's sad that I had to kill him and his wife but they didn't have to see my true intentions for the future. As for their son, well, he can rot in hell for all I care."_

"So he was the one that murdered my parents?" I said as I felt the pain in my heart kick in. I have never felt this kind of pain either, I finally know the truth about what has Dax been doing all this time.

"Tony, according to some of these files, he's been alive just as long as your great grand parents. He really is immortal." Kerri said as she continued to look around.

"Hm, looks like he's been around since the early 1900's. Salvatore Dax has murdered many people but evidence has never shown up to prove that he did anything to those people. When World War II broke out, he decided to plan out this Polaris Missile but didn't have the funds to make it happen so he decided to move to Las Vegas after the war ended to get the money. It was during this time that he decided to look into any smart families in Vegas and the Jericho family came up as one of the top families of study. Dax told me not to tell anyone of this plan but I knew I had to write it down. When I heard that he was taking over the government soon, I had to stop this mess but it's too late. Soon, not even the son of the great man himself, Meta Jericho, could stop him. Javinho - 1947"

"Looks like Javinho doesn't really like Dax so much but they are still best friends." I said as Kerri looked at me.

"Who was your father anyways Tony?" She asked me as I sighed.

"I will tell you later but I think we have bigger problems right now!" I said as a few guards came rushing down the hall. We ran out the door just as the bullets started flying and we went down the stairs. But the further down we went in this hellhole, I felt that the closer we got to hell itself. We continued going down until we barricaded another door, thinking this time that we were safe for now. We looked around and saw that this was the many laboratories they had down here and I think that the secrets are starting to come out.

"So this must be the place Darren was talking about before." Kerri said as we carefully walked around, seeing the many chambers. It felt really creepy as we walked further in, the smell of flesh in the air, wasn't a very good smell either, I wanted to puke.

"Yeah but he just didn't tell us how weird and creepy this place really is." I said as Kerri pointed at a chamber. We looked inside and clear some of the mist from it. I jumped backwards as I saw a man looking back at me but his eyes were gazed over, his face frozen with fear and pain. He was frozen to death. A few guards finally caught up to us as they circled around us but Kerri took action and tackled a few of them down as I punched one right in the mouth, hearing the sound of a jaw being broken. I turned around and slashed at another guard. I saw that a few zombies were heading our way but it looks like they are doing it by force. I jumped over Kerri and kicked them in the face as Kerri flung one of the guards on the zombies.

I rolled on the ground and started attacking the zombies from a distance as more and more of them started to appear. Kerri made a few shadow traps as guards were coming in from another way. She jumped over a few of them and climbed up to the rafters as I followed suit. The next thing we heard was a few explosions and cries of pain being heard as we crawled. It's not the right time to say this but since I'm behind Kerri, I got a really nice view but enough of that now.

We crawled up for a bit and went into another dark place. Kerri was looking around for a bit as the lights went on. All around us, there was many glass pipes carrying electricity up and into another machine as high above us, a giant glass lamp that glowed green was bright. As we looked down, we saw SGR, Jav and Maxis talking as we stood right in front of them.

"Well, looks like the vampires have made it to the systems after all but it's too late for that. As of this moment, Dax is ready with the plans!" Maxis yelled as he flipped the switch, sending a beam of green into the center and we heard a loud scream as Dax screamed in pain but I couldn't see what was happening to him. "Soon, very soon, things are becoming clear as I launch my newest and greatest plan what so ever!" Maxis yelled as we saw a green light appear. Maxis looked down at Dax in the hole. "Dax? Are you okay dude? Speak to me!"

"Uh, I don't feel that good man." We heard Dax say but his voice sounded more robot like but still the sound of a human.

"Dax Salvatore, you are complete my friend. Rise and show them your true power!" Maxis yelled as we saw two hands grab the edge of the place and he stood up and I could feel my heart stop for just a small second. Dax's body was completely made of metal, his eyes showing a red color with the rest of his hair. His hair changed from his old to the new red and some black. I saw on his back are a few pipes and seems like it was pumping something into him.

"Ah, yes, this new body of mine is great, I could feel the power within me now. I never felt like this before." Dax said as he looked at me and Kerri, smiling, showing his silver teeth. "Well, look at what we have here, Trixie and Metal trying to save the day. Well, your too late. As you can see, Maxis here has completed me and at last, we can deploy the WFPD at last!" Dax yelled as he went to the controls but Kerri jumped on them as I came from behind him. "Well, the heroes are trying to stop me? Let me show you some of my power!" He grabbed Kerri by the head and threw her against me and we soared into the wall. We fell to the ground as Dax laughed.

"Might as well tell them Maxis." Dax said as Maxis took control.

"Well, WFPD is War, Famine, Persistence and Death. These are the legendary symbols of the Bible and this is how we are going to send the proper send off to this god forsaken Earth!" Maxis said as Dax pressed the button.

"Soon, in just a few hours, the missiles will launch in the sky and seconds later, they will land in the four corners of these United States, causing a massive explosion and the gas will spread across the United States and engulf everyone with this toxic gas, allowing me to take command of the biggest army in the world, allowing me to conquer is world and become Supreme Emperor!" Dax yelled as we slowly rose up from the throw.

"Dax, you can't be serious? You have completely lost your fucking mind you asshole!" Kerri yelled as she charged at him but he held out his hand and sent out a shock wave that sent her crashing into the ground.

"As you can see you little bitch, I have more powers then yours will ever match up to. It's because I finally perfected the body that I need in order to make me more powerful then any other man on this planet! And now, the time has come to show the world why Salvatore Dax always gets what he wants!" He said as he pressed a few more buttons. I knew I had to do something. I lept forward and charged at Dax but he grabbed the front of my armor and flipped me over his head and I crashed into a few tables of work. I quickly got up to see Kerri attempt to attack Dax but he continued to fend us off. "It's too late you vampires!" He said as he jumped up and made a hole in the ceiling as he disappeared. The place shook as we saw four missiles appear from the ground.

"Tee minus 30 minutes till extinction my people and soon, you will be buried alive! See ya!" Maxis said as he pushed a button and disappeared into a hole. Where in the hell does this guy get the money to get these things to disappear. A bloody Kerri stood up and pointed upwards as she jumped up and climbed into the hole Dax made. I jumped up and followed suit as the timer counted down till our doom. We heard laughter throughout the place as we climbed our way, faster and faster as Kerri made a hole and dived right in. I jumped out and looked around. Judging by the large amount of computers and the same giant green lamp hanging from the ceiling, this must be the main control center of the entire base. Dax was sitting on a large throne like chair as he smiled at us.

"Can you hear that? Metal, Trixie, can you hear what I hear. The sound of that timer. The countdown to extinction. The countdown to your doom." He said as I laughed. Kerri knew what was going on and I decided to tell him my secret.

"Salvatore, I know who you truly are now. I know that you killed my father, Meta Jericho, one of the great alchemists of his time and you took his lfe away from him. For so long, I never knew him but now I see. Why?" I said as Dax laughed.

"Well Antonio, looks like you discovered the truth. Yes, it was so long ago that I saw your father, what a great man he is. He was always thinking and always trying to outdone me in everything. When he purpose an idea that a man can live forever, I had to end his life. No one should deserve that honor but me so that's why I had to kill him. He doesn't deserve to live up to the Jericho name." He said as I walked up to him.

"Listen, my father was indeed a great man and I wish I was old enough to talk to him about his ideas. But he did leave me with a few of his things and I found out what he was talking about after all." I said as Dax looked at me.

"What are you talking about Antonio?" He asked me as I grinned.

"Well, I knew what my father decided to make and that was the legendary Silver Blood!" I said as Dax looked at me with anger.

"No, you can't have!" He said as I laughed at him.

"Yes, it took me years to figure out all the problems my father wrote down. He knew something that many didn't want to think: The ability to become immortal by changing the type of blood we have! That is why me and Kerri survived all of your attacks Dax! We have my father's experiment inside of us!" I said as Dax stood up, his eyes glowing a green color. He grabbed at my neck and held me up high as I struggled to escape his grasp.

"I can't believe this is happening. It took me years to make this happen and you made this kind of fucking blood in weeks? No, I will finish you just like your father Antonio and I will erase the name of Jericho!" He said as he squeezed my neck as Kerri started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Well Dax, I've learned a lot from my father as well. He told me that if you can't solve a problem: BREAK IT!" She said as she launched a shadow ball towards Dax as he deflected it. As that was going on, I dropped to the ground and launched another shadow ball upwards and it smashed the green lamp hanging above. The place was flashing a red as some of the power was lost.

"WARNING! WARNING! POWER LOSS! EMERGENCY LAUNCH OF THE POLARIS MISSILES!"

"No, my base, my machines! It took me so long! Ugh!" Dax screamed as he disappeared from sight. I think this was the time to get the fuck out once and for all. Kerri pushed a button and we went into a hole. Sliding our way around a few pipes, we launched out of the base and we landed on the surface, the hot sun beaming down on us. Just as this was happening, we heard the sirens blare out as a few holes appeared from the ground and the four missiles appeared, ready to launch. We saw Maxis grab a few guns and pointed it at us. I swooped in and did a shove that launched Maxis a few feet away from us as the ground was shaking like an earthquake. The building from behind us exploded just as the missiles launched upwards. We stood there and watched as they flew up in the sky and launched in separate ways in the sky.

"Hahahaha! Your too late!" He turned around as we heard Dax but he was nowhere to be found. "I knew that even with my base destroyed, I was still able to launch the Polaris! In just a few seconds from now, we will see the United States as it was destined to be: MY VISION!" He said as he appeared in front of us. No more hiding, this is a battle we have to try to win.

Both me and Kerri charged forward as Dax got ready for the attack. He whistled as SGR and some of the army appeared and started attacking us. Kerri jumped upwards and started attacking Dax as he dodged all the attacks. I on the other hand was fending off the guards so that Kerri can somehow land a blow but Dax sucker punched her in the gut, making blood come out of her mouth as Dax put his palm on her face and swept her on the ground with such force that I felt it. I lept backwards and stopped Dax in his tracks as he grabbed my foot and launched me upwards in the sky. I regained myself and sent out a few shadow balls at him as he disappeared. He appeared right behind me and punched me down and I crashed into the ground right next to Kerri. The next thing I felt was Dax stomping to the ground right on top of us as I felt me ribs brake.

"Give up now you fuckers." Dax hissed as I surprised him and kicked him in the face and I shoved him into the ground. He picked himself up and he looked pissed. He ran forward and literally grabbed Kerri by the neck as the pumps on his back started flowing faster with that green shit we saw early on. "My little vampire, time I show you what a true nightmare I can be!" He said as he screamed as a beam of green light surrounded him and Kerri. My arm was caught in the light and it burned like fuck as I rolled away, holding my arm in pain as I heard Kerri scream at the top of her lungs like never before. This is the first time I saw her in that much pain. The light disappeared as I saw a puddle of her blood on the ground as her body was limp. He grabbed her head and kneed her right in the face as she flew backwards and tumbled right in front of me, her eyes rolled back and the blood dripping from her wounds. As he stood there, grinning at what he had done, I started shaking. I heard my shadow talk to me, anger in it's voice.

_"I can feel your anger Antonio! Let it flow in your body. Your are angry like never before, show this two bit mother fucker that you are mad. Let the shadows consume your heart and let it explode from your body!" _I heard it say to me as my veins turned a black color.

_"Dax, you have pissed me off for the last time!" _I growled as he saw a type of black aura surround me as I charged forward with great speed. I punched him right in the face as we started trading punches. I was madly in anger with the world now, I just didn't give a fuck anymore. I lost all sense of my emotions except for my anger. He tried to grab me but I punched him in the gut, my flesh of my fist split open because of the metal he was wearing. I smashed my foot in his face as he rolled over and started shooting at me but I dodged with ease. I speared him into the ground and started punching him in the face as I tore away his suit. He flipped me over as he stood back up as he screamed. I ran backwards as the beam of green light surrounded him as I felt a strong force of wind blowing. I knew something was wrong.

"Well Antonio, you are indeed a good enemy for me but I must go, I can feel the winds of changing blowing." He said as a loud boom can be heard in four different directions. The bombs have been dropped, the countdown to extinction has begun at last. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you Antonio but I must attend to some business back at the Capitol. If you and Kerri want to face me then, you may go ahead and try!" He said as he disappeared as I dropped to my knees, trying to breath after I let the blood flow back into my veins. I ran up to Kerri and saw that some of her wounds have been healing as she blinked a few times.

"Oh, my head Tony." She said to me as I held her. I leaned down and kissed her lips as I felt her tongue rub against my lips as I let her in. It wasn't rough but it was soft as we kissed for a bit, letting our emotions pour as she slow stood up. I knew that if it wasn't for the Silver Blood, then we would be dead by now.

"Well, it looks like we need to head for the Capitol and face Dax and his army once and for all." I said as Kerri stretched out her limbs.

"Yeah but we have a problem Tony. We need to do something about Dax and his suit, he's really powerful." She said as I looked around.

"Yeah but I went against him just fine not too long ago." I said as Kerri thought about it.

"I saw your veins becoming black Tony, I knew you have surrendered yourself in darkness in order to use your true powers to fight against Dax. I think we might have to use what the Brotherhood used to do back in the prime." She said as she started drawing something in the sand. I looked and saw that it was me and her in the sand.

"All I see is a few lines in the sand, what does this all mean?" I said as she stood up.

"Even with the Silver Blood, you are still a member of the Brotherhood. And because of this, we can fuse together." She said as I looked at the drawings.

"Wait, so what your telling me is that with all of this, we can combine ourselves and make a new body with both of us in it?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yes, this is exactly what I meant. With this fusion, we can combine our powers and stop Dax and his army once and for all. Then, we can try to find a way to revert the effects of the missiles after it's all set and done." She said as she started chanting. Her eyes started to glow as I felt my body go numb. I felt her hand touch my face as she let out a scream. I felt my mind scream at me as I closed my eyes. All was dark as I felt myself start breathing again. I felt a bit taller and my armor now has two different colors of red and a dark purple.

"Well, this is something I was expecting." I said as I heard Kerri's voice inside my head.

_"Well Tony, this is the best I could do in such a short amount of time. With your powers and mine combined, at least we stand a chance. We now have the ability the fly so we can get there in no time." _I heard her say as I started floating. I felt weird at first but I quickly got the hang of it. With one final push, I soared upwards in the sky and flew towards Washington D.C, knowing that this was the fight of our lives. Closer and closer we got to D.C. and I can already see Dax's effects on the place. I landed on the ground and looked around at the Capitol, the zombies are surrounding the place from us getting any closer. I charged up my shadow balls and threw them into the crowd, sending them flying in all directions. I felt Kerri push herself forward inside of me to start heading towards the White House as a voice rang out.

"My army, intruders have invaded the Capitol, do whatever you can to stop them at all costs!" I heard SGR yell as the army started rushing towards us. I charged forward and took them down one by one as I charged forward with all my might. I felt more power flow within me as I grabbed a zombie and started bashing them as they got near. I saw a laser fly by me and turned to see SGR standing there, wearing the same armor that Dax was wearing in our fight but his pumps are flowing with red ooze.

"Well now Antonio, I can sense that your time with us will be short. Now you must face Dax's last line of defense before you can get to him. You may call me General Silver, Silver for short. I hope you are prepared to die!" He said as he grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

_"Unleash your inner darkness Tony, I'm here for you!"_ I heard Kerri yell as I felt my veins blacken again as I felt an enormous power fuel my body. I threw a punch at Silver, causing him to fly towards the Washington Monument. He flew right out of it and kicked me in the face as I braced myself to crash into the water bed right in front of the Monument. I stood up as he slammed my face into the water. I pushed him away and punched him in the face, showing a sign that I broke his nose.

"Why, you ruined my nose you little bitch. Now it's time for me to show the true power of the Polaris!" Silver screamed as I saw the red ooze enter his body and he started shooting out bombs of different shapes and sizes at me. I dodged a few of them as I countered with shadow balls but he kept attacking me so fast that I felt my heart rate increase the darkness within me. I charged forward and we both slammed our fists together with such great force that it knocked over a few hundred zombies in the area. We each traded off blows as nothing was connecting. I grew more and more angry as I finally got a few hits in but Silver dashed backwards and took to the skies. I jumped up as he kicked me right in the face as I leaned back and kicked him in the chin. He stumbled backwards as I grabbed him in the head and fell right into the ground, slamming his face into the ground. I flipped over and landed, trying to catch my breath as Silver rose up, his breathing harsh.

"Looks like it's time that we settle this once and for all Metal! Prepare for you end!" He said as he charged forward. I side stepped him and grabbed his back and started charging him right into the Monument. We both stood up as blood and scars started to show on our faces. I grabbed Silver and threw him upwards and he crashed right into the ceiling. I speared him right into the wall and went right outside again. We crashed on the ground as I stood up and started chanting. My hands were on fire but the flames were a black color. Silver barely turned around as I slashed him right in the chest as he stumbled backwards. He tried to stand up but knelled down as I stood over him.

"I can't believe this. Why must I die now?" He said as he was grabbing his heart, clearly seen from his open wound. He grabbed ahold of my shoulder as he looked at me. With one final breath, he fell backwards and died right there. I bowed my head and ran towards the White House, trying to avoid as many zombies as I can. While running, I fell right into a hole that appeared out of nowhere. I fell for some time until I landed on the ground.

"Well, Metal, it is time to see who is the master." The lights went on and there stood Rock Maxis.

"Listen Rock, I don't want to hurt you. You can change your ways right now and help me stop Dax once and for all. What would my father say when he knows what you have become?" I asked him as he laughed in the shadows.

"Ah yes, Meta, he was a great student of mine back in the old days. I remember the first time I saw him in my class on the first day of college. He was very excited to be in my class like no other student and got good grades and was the top of my class. But then, he had to discover things I was going to discover, he took all the glory that I wanted for a long time. No, you don't deserve the name of Antonio Jericho. I think our time together shall end now." Maxis said as the lights turned on. He appeared to wear the same armor as Silver did but his was more smaller in size.

"Please Rock, for the last time, we can end this right now if we work together." I said as I see Maxis smirking.

"Just like your father, you shall be the same as him!" He said as he threw a few fireballs at me as I rolled to the side. I threw a few myself but he just absorbed them. I was stunned but I gathered my strength and threw a punch but he side stepped me and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain but I uppercutted him right in the chin as he spit out some blood. I grabbed him and threw him out of the hole. I jumped out and saw that he was ready for a huge attack as he threw a large energy ball. I just barely dodged it as it exploded near the Library of Congress. I charged up my flames again as I slashed him in the chest but I was so close on the last move. I sensed that this battle was ending so I stepped back and held my hands in the sky. I felt the light disappear as clouds started to appear. Kerri was channeling her energy for one of her most powerful attacks. As Maxis charged, I unleashed a fury of lightning that struck Maxis all over his body. He flew backwards and crashed into the ground as I stood there, my eyes starting to bleed a little. Maxis slowly stood up, blood dripping from his body.

"Your just like your father Antonio, your dad will be proud to have. . . . . . .a good son like you." He coughed as I walked up to him.

"Yeah but if only he was still alive right now then he can help me out with this situation." I said as he gave me a surprised look.

"Antonio, do you really. . . . . . . . .believe that your father is dead? No man, he is alive and well." Rock said as he fell backwards and sat up, trying to hold himself.

"What? My father is still alive?" I asked him in complete shock as he nodded.

"Yes my dear friend, your father is still alive and he knew that something like this was going to happen. After he left college, he married a beautiful wife and had a daughter and you. I should know because I was there. Years later, your sister will die from an unknown disease and your father was hell bent on finding the cure. Salvatore stepped in and tried to help your father but as you found out, he stabbed your father in the back and left him to die. But I knew your father very well and I found him almost dead but still alive. I gave him a few potions and he decided that he was leaving, never to return." Rock said as his breathing started to slow down. He pressed a button as a helmet appeared.

"Rock, what is this? Where is my father?" I asked him but all he could do was smile.

"That I leave up to you and Kerri to find out. He is still alive out there, somewhere, working hard on something. I might die tonight if it wasn't for this suit. Once I pressed this button, it will freeze my body in a near perfect state until the wound heals but until then, I shall lay here for awhile. Take care of yourself Antonio an tell your father I said hi." He said as he closed his eyes and his body turned a dark blue color. I closed my eyes, thinking of all of this.

_"I can't believe this, my father is alive?" I said to Kerri as she looked at me, I can tell that she was happy but at the same time, concerned._

_"Yeah but you heard what Maxis said, he doesn't know where your father might be in this world." She said to me as I looked around._

_"Man, I want to see my dad again, just one more time so that I can talk to him about this mess. First Silver goes down and now Rock is gone for have to head towards the White House right now if we have any chance at stopping Dax and finding anything about my father." I said as she kissed me on the lips._

_"Just be careful Tony, it's going to take me a bit to recharge my power again. Just stay on defense until I can help." She said as I opened my eyes._

I knew that the final minutes are getting closer as I ran towards the White House. With two of his top men down, what will Dax throw at me this time? I stopped right in front of the White House, bits and pieces broken and falling apart. Once a great landmark of our nation's history, now it stands for a power struggle in this world. I ran up the steps as I reached the base of the White House.

"Wait Metal." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that Javinho was standing there. "I think we need to talk."

"Well, I don't have any more time to waste Jav, what is it do you want?" I asked him as Jav looked at me.

"Metal, what your going to find in the White House is more traps then you believe. Even if you get past all of that, you still have to face Dax in the Presidential Office. What lies ahead is something very dangerous Antonio. You and Kerri hold the fate of the world on your shoulders." Jav said as he looked away and started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait Jav, where are you going?" I asked him as he stopped.

"I'm going back to Canada. I belong over there. This is not my problem anymore. After what Dax did to this world, I must leave it all behind for now. All these things are just too wrong for all to see right now. I have suffered for so many years now that I look back. I saw Kerri's father die right above my window and I have witness many murders happen. I have even killed a few people for what Dax believed would be the greater good but I really don't know whats right and wrong anymore. All I know is that I'm a bad person for doing all these things and not leaving when I had the chance." He said.

"What else do you know about Dax Jav? I know that you hanged around him for so many years now so you must know what is going on. What makes him think and breath?" I asked him.

"The only thing you need to know is that Dax keeps getting more power by the second. Even with you and Kerri together as a fusion, it's going to take a lot more then just pure power to stop him. Dax has completely lost his fucking mind and now he wants to take over this world. I often wonder where I will be in all of this and I realized I don't belong here anymore. So, I went behind his back and I'm leaving for Canada because that is the place I was born and raised along with many others." Jav said as he started walking down the steps.

"Will I ever see you again Jav?" I asked him as he stopped for a few moments.

"Maybe, I don't really know Antonio. I'm not wanted here. This place has gone to hell and it's going to take so much to bring it back to the old days. I will hide out in Canada for awhile until things seem fine. When your going to face Dax, just remember that you went one on one with him with just a small amount of darkness in your heart. You need to dig deeper this time around. You have to go so far in the dark that it feels like your in a blackhole. This is when you will unleash your inner beast and maybe, stand a fighting chance against Dax. But just remember, when you do reach for it, hold on to the one you care for because she will help you out of the dark. Who knows Metal, maybe we shall meet again in the future. Farewell for now, may God save you from this extinction." Jav said as he walked away. I saw his figure in the distance as the whole D.C. area looked like a mess. There was fire all along the buildings, people running in fear and more zombies then I can count. In the last month, I've been in hell with just that shining light at the end of the tunnel to guide me. I took a deep breath and entered the White House.

Only two seconds in and already I can sense all the traps Dax has installed in the place. But the funny thing is, it's just zombies roaming around trying to find me. I charged in and tackled a few of them down as I ran towards the heart of the White House, that is where I need to be. I ran around a few corners until I stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was a sight of mixed horror and terror. On the ceiling, a few bodies were hanging from nooses. I actually felt nervous and scared as the bodies swayed back and forth. Whoever those people are, they didn't deserve it and I knew. A few zombies tried to attack me while my guard was down but I fought back. I entered a hallway and ran towards whatever way I can find until I stopped and picked up a piece of paper. This wasn't just your plan piece of paper, this had the same writing as my father's:

_"I knew something is not right. It's crystal clear now. This is an unholy nightmare." _

The paper ended there. This can't just be anyone's writing can it? I mean, I read my father's works before_. _I shook my head as I continued to run down the hallway until I saw a metal door. I opened the door as it closed behind me and there I see him: Salvatore Dax.

"Well, I am more surprised as ever seeing that you made it this far. Silver didn't put up a good fight and Maxis betrayed me in the end. Damn, you and your families always ruin my plans!" Dax said as he spun around in his chair and his looks changed. His hair was now more of a sliver and black color and his face was pure metal now. Kerri appeared in a form of a shadow.

"Wait, families? So that means." She said as Dax laughed.

"Yes, I have been here for hundreds of years even without this new body of mine." He said.

"But wait a minute, no one can live that long." I said as Dax grunted.

"Oh but they can Metal. They just need the right diet of jealously and hatred. I was the one the killed Alucard, the first of the Brother of Vampires and it was along this time that the Jericho family was born. For many years, they have both tried to finish me off but it proved useless to my diet. With all this hate inside me, I can live forever if I wanted to." He said as Kerri balled up her fists.

"Why would you do such a thing?" She yelled at him, her eyes, even in her shadow form, glowing a dark red.

Dax could laugh, "Because I am pure evil now. I have always been since I was growing up. It's crystal clear, the end is near, this is all a part of my master plan you two. For so many years, I had to wait in the dark as I let other people get all the fame and money in the world. I had to wait as I saw both of your fathers work together to stop the declining population of great vampires. I had to put an end to this. When I discovered that my heart is pure black, I replaced a few parts of it to make sure I will continue to hate those who think they are better then me. I killed Kerri's father as he died a worthless piece of shit!" Dax said.

"Well, there's one thing I learned from Maxis is that my father is still alive somewhere and you couldn't kill him." I said as Dax looked at me funny.

"Don't you think I know that by now. That night, I could've killed him. But no, I still had, for some reason, a good side of me as I let him go to die. But I knew that he would return one of these days. But he was a pussy to run away instead of confronting me. Both of your fathers are just worthless pieces of shit that no one in this world will care for." He said as Kerri disappeared. I think now is the time to fight.

"Enough talk Dax, this fucking ends now!" I said as he pushed the desk aside.

"Well then Metal and Trixie, shall we have this dance?" He said as I charged forward and tackled him right of of the office and into the outside of the White House. The fight is about to start and I will not rest until I come out the winner.

Dax threw a few kicks my way as I grabbed onto his foot and threw him against the side of the White House. I tried to ram him but he flipped over me and smashed me into the wall. I then felt him reach inside of my back, his hand near my spine and he threw me with all his might across the field. I tumbled into a bloody heap as me and Kerri separated from the fusion.

"What's wrong? You guys didn't know I could do that?" Dax said as Kerri stood up and got ready to fight. I sat up but then fell down, I needed time to recover from my wound.

"Tony, stay down for a bit and let the blood heal you, I can handle this myself!" Kerri said as she ran up to Dax and kicked him right in the chin. He fell backwards but shot an energy ball and Kerri, who ducked out of the way. She threw a shadow ball of her own as Dax teleported next to her and slap her in the face. She stood there in shock but smiled as she started chanting. The next thing I saw, Dax was surrounded by spikes. Kerri summoned them from out of nowhere as Dax dodged a few of them but some of them landed right in his shoulder. He rammed Kerri into the ground, grabbed her feet and flung her into one of the windows of the White House as the fighting continued inside. All I could hear was explosions as I stood up and shook my body to make sure nothing was broken still. I ran up towards the window and saw Dax getting speared into a wall and crashing into the next room. Dax stood up and smiled at us as I entered.

"Well, looks like Kerri has some fight in her after our last battle. Very well, I guess we can take this outside!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed me and Kerri and was running towards the front of the White House. He crushed us into wall after wall as we saw daylight and he threw us down the steps as we stood up, blood appearing from our wounds. We looked at each other as we ran around the place, dodging all the attacks that Dax was throwing at us. I jumped up and slammed my fist on top of his head as Kerri punched his gut to send him launching to the West Wing of the White House. He stood up and cleaned himself as the ground started to shake.

"The time has come to unleash my true power!" Dax screamed as he grew wings. What the fuck has this guy been doing? He took flight and swooped down and grabbed Kerri by the neck. I grabbed on to his feet as he soared up. Kerri kicked him and she flipped down and balanced herself in the air as I started climbing his back and started a fire on his back. He did a barrel roll as I grabbed on for dear life.

"KERRI, SHOOT HIM!" I yelled to her as she prepared for a lightning strike. She threw with all of her might and it shocked both me and Dax as we spun down and crashed right into the Washington Monument as it came down on top of us. Kerri landed as she went closer to the destroyed Monument but Dax grabbed Kerri and raised her high.

"You think a puny attack like that can stop me?" He asked her.

"I don't care, I just want to kill your ass!" She spat blood on the ground as Dax smiled.

To me Kerri, your just a living dead girl and now, it's time to make it just plain dead!" He said as he kicked her in the gut and threw her to the ground. I stood up, the back aura surrounding me again as I charged forward and slammed Dax to the ground. He flipped me over and smashed my spine on the ground but I flipped over and kicked his face to the point I heard a small crack. He flew backwards and stopped himself from falling as a beam shot out of his mouth. I rolled over and threw a few fireballs at him as he dodged them as well. Dax continued to smile as my rage kicked in.

_"I never felt this before. If I must save the world, SAVE ME FROM MYSELF!"_

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt the darkness consume my whole body. Dax stood there as Kerri looked on as the clouds disappeared and there stood a new Metal. My hair was much shorter with the tips spiked up. My armor changed color to pure black as my goggles remained a red and black color, my gauntlets turning black with Kerri's name on them.

_"Salvatore Dax! Your time on this Earth is finished! I shall kill you until you bleed black!" _I said as my voice changed into a more darker tone.

"Ha, you think a little transformation can scare me? Fine then Metal, you want a war, you got one coming! I SHALL START THE HOLY WARS!" He screamed as he powered up, changing his form once again, now it's more of a metallic piece of armor attacking me as he pulled out a sword. I pulled out a sword and waited for the first attack as I heard the planes fly above me. He looked up as Kerri stood on my shoulders.

"Let's bring this party to a halt!" She said as she jumped up to the sky as Dax followed but I pulled him down.

_"I don't think so!" _I said as I slashed at his armor as he fell to the ground and I stabbed him right in the shoulder as an energy ball hit my face and I soared backwards. I landed on the ground with Dax's palm right in my face.

"It's time to say goodbye Metal!" He said as the roar of the planes grew louder. We both looked up and saw that the planes were falling down right on top of us. Dax tried to run away but I grabbed on to him and forced him to stay just as the planes crashed into the ground. A giant explosion rang out as we blew away from the blast, crashing and rolling into the White House as we prepared for the blast to hit us and it did with full force. I felt the fire hit my face as the giant mushroom cloud covered the sky as the blast has taken down many things in it's path. After a few minutes, the blast died down as I layed there, unable to move as a few pieces of the White House remained as Kerri soared down and looked at me.

"Tony, are you okay?" She asked me as I smiled.

_"Yeah, nothing but a few bangs here can't kill me." _I said as I heard a deep crack as a sword appeared out of Kerri's chest, blood spilling from her and on to my face. Kerri looked down at the sword as she was lifted up from the ground and Dax appeared, half of his face was his skull.

"You think that my own creation and kill me!" He said as he raised Kerri even more as she coughed out blood. Dax threw her over his shoulder as he stood there. "It's bad luck to spill another persons blood on your sword, too much karma." He said as I stood up, my teeth showing as my fangs appeared.

_"YOU DARE HARM THE ONE I LOVE YOU BITCH! I SHALL KILL YOU IN EVERLASTING DARKNESS!" _I screamed as I smashed my fist into his face as I did a few combination blows. I grabbed his face and kicked it to the point that he soared a few feet high. I jumped up, grabbed his face and threw him to the other side of the field as he crashed into a few houses that wasn't already destroyed. I flew down and rushed over to Kerri, her face pale for the lack of blood.

_"Kerri, wake up, please wake up. The Sliver Blood can mend you, please, open your eyes!" _I said as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled as she grabbed my right hand and kissed my hand. I looked at her as her name started glowing.

"Use. . . . . .this to. . . . . . .fight Dax babe." She said in a whisper as she leaned back. I felt such an incredible power surging in my body. I looked towards where Dax landed as he stood up and walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. I grabbed my sword with my right hand and I felt it change into a dark spear. Dax came running at me so I threw my new spear fly in the air and went right into his chest as he screamed in pain as I saw the green ooze spill out of his body. He was breathing deeply and harshly as he looked at me.

"You think you defeated me? You think that a spear in my chest and defeat me after all these years Metal? After all the pain that those vampires and your family caused me, you think I could die so easily? No, I cannot die just yet as I have one more plan up my sleeve!" Dax yelled as he pointed up. I looked up and saw that a giant saucer was in the sky. Okay, now I'm concerned as to how in the hell did a spaceship appeared in the damn sky.

_"How in the hell did you get all of this shit?"_ I asked him as he laughed at me, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"Metal my friend, money talks and Polaris Missiles aren't cheap. I knew that Maxis didn't have it in him to finish the job so I called in to make this bad boy. With this new weapon, I control the world at my nature! Can you think of the power you can have because of this? And it's all mine!" He said as a beam of light surrounded Dax as he teleported up towards the ship as I followed. I looked down at Kerri as she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about me babe, I will be fine, take down Dax once and for all!" She yelled as I smiled at her.

I felt my body land in the ship as Dax was nowhere to be found. I looked around and realized that this must be the teleportation room. I found the door as it opened up and I went inside.

"Metal, I knew you would follow me so I set up a series of challenges for you to complete. Do you really think that you can beat all three of them and make to me in time? I hope so because it begins now!" Dax said from the speakers as the doors behind me closed and locked. I saw a few figures appear as I got ready for battle. I was slammed to the wall as they started attacking me but I fought back with all my might, sending them away as I spinned around and kicked a few people in the head. As this was going on, a giant shadow formed above me as I finally looked. It was a big version of Silver as he looked at me like I was his lunch.

I rolled out of the way as his giant fist crashed into the ground as I started shooting at him. When that did nothing, I decided to get tough on this bad boy and summon a few fireballs but even that didn't help me at all as he slammed me against the wall, leaving behind a blood stain on the wall. I fell to my knees as his giant foot appeared and almost smashed me but I grabbed it and with all the damn strength I had, I flipped him over as it disappeared in thin air. I heard clapping noises as I knew Dax was amused.

"Wow Metal, congrats on beating challenge one, let's see how much water you can take in challenge two!" He said as a few pipes appeared and the place started filling up with water. I looked around for any sign of help as the water already went up to me head as I started swimming around. As I got closer to the ceiling, I swam down and waited there for awhile, thank god for the SB or I might be dead already. A few shadow creatures appeared as I fought back but it was hard enough as it is underwater, how could this get easy anyways? I swam around as I tried to chase them off but they kept hitting me over and over again. I created a small ball of electricity as I felt the shock. They went away but I felt the shock as the water disappeared and landed on the ground, breathing that air again.

"Antonio, what am I going to do with you? Now looks like you need to complete challenge three to find me." Dax said as I looked behind me and saw that Kerri was standing there.

"Kerri, what are you doing here?" I said but then I realized something. Her eye color was that of Dax's: A FAKE! She threw a few shadow balls at me as I ran up the ceiling and rushed down to her but she side stepped away from the impact as she kicked me in the head. I rolled backwards as I stood up and side kicked her but she guarded the attack very well. She rushed in and tried to take my head off but I threw her into the ground. She tried to stand but I placed my foot on her neck as she too disappeared and the room went dark.

"Challenge three has been completed, come find me if you can Metal!" Dax yelled as a door opened. There was no time to waste as I dashed to the door and ran around the ship, trying to find Dax until I found the main control room and there he stood.

_"Enough with the silly games Dax! It's time that we settle this here and now! Too many lives have died because of you and now it's time that I finish you off and make this world a better place again!"_ I said as Dax grinned at me.

"Metal, I think it's story time once again. Back when Vegas was still around, all I could think about are two of the greatest things in my life. The power of controlling what I wish and the smell of money in the air. Did you know that I wise man said that money never sleeps? This man was me, I said this to myself when I first made a hundred thousands dollars in one night at one of the casinos and I knew what I wanted more in life. But sometimes, money can be a bitch sometimes, just like the Brotherhood." He said as I looked on.

_"What do you mean by that Dax?" _I asked him as he grinned.

"Well, money leads to power and power can lead to greed. With this in mind and with all the money I can ask for, I had to kill off the Brotherhood. I knew that they were getting power from somewhere and I needed to find out where. I then discovered that your father, Meta Jericho, found out that they were getting their power from the myth of all myths: The Stone of Light." He said.

_"The Stone of Light? That is the Philosophers Stone that the great alchemists before me talked about. My father found the stone?" _I asked Dax.

"Well, yes and no. You see, once he found the stone that can grant the user eternal life, he knew that it would create greed around the world knowing that the most powerful stone in the world exists so he had to talk to the Brotherhood to get rid of it. This is where I took a chunk of the stone for myself before it was once again lost forever and this is why I can never die Metal. I have the stone in my suit, giving me the power to live forever. But I needed the nuclear arms to gain even more power so I combined it with the stone, giving me the power that I knew money can never buy." He said.

_"I can't believe you Dax. After so long, I thought you were going to use the stone for good. I was researching it for so many years, making sure that the stone was just a myth but in fact, my father found it by the Brotherhood and you had to come in and steal it!" _I yelled at Dax as he laughed at me.

"Really Antonio, stealing? Such a harsh word to use at a time like this. I prefer the word burrow or took without permission. It's just another brick in the wall for me Metal, it's all just there to take and no one will question it. That's why I had Jav take the hits, why I had SGR plan the army, why I had Maxis make me this suit and why I made Diego go to Brazil in the first place." Dax said.

_"Wait, I know those other guys but I never heard of this Diego Dax. Who is he?" _I said as Dax looked shocked.

"Well, since your doom is near, I might as well tell you about him. My plans for taking over the U.S. wasn't an easy plan but I needed help from an unknown source. So that's why I hired Diego since I heard he was a former spy that was sent to China to find a few hidden files of the government. However, they captured him and sentenced him to death. However, I wanted him for my own so I paided a visit and got him out of jail to steal a few files for me that I needed in order to set up my missiles. As you can see here, Brazil is a nice time of the year right now." He said as a screen appeared as Brazil was under fire from the missiles, destroying everything. I looked on as Dax changed cities from Japan, China, Great Britain, France and many more were coming under attack from Dax. I saw that the world was under flames as Dax looked on.

_"Dax, why?" _I asked him as he laughed a big laugh.

"Metal, it all comes down to power. I wanted it and I needed it to move on. Your father was too weak to understand that and Kerri's dad was just another weakling in this world. They didn't have the desire to control this world for their own. In a matter of minutes, the world will surrender to me and I shall become Emperor!" He said as I ran up to him and punched him in the face. He stood up and we started fighting again, this time I got the upper hand since I hit him first. I kept bashing his head into the controls as he ran away from me. He looked back and slammed me to the wall as I felt all the pain build up in my back. I was really in a bad shape as I continued to fight back. We continued to trade blows, blood spilling to the floor as we continued to fight. We were over New York now (Dang, this thing knows who to travel fast huh?) as he slammed my face on the screen, getting glass in my eyes as he picked me up and threw me to the wall.

"Soon Metal, my plan will be done and I can rule the world as I wish it should be and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Dax said as I started laughing. Dax looked at me angrily. "What is so funny?"

_"Dax, if I learned one thing is that when vampires learn a new move, THEY SHOULD USE IT!_ ARMAGEDDON BLAST!" I said as the whole ship was surrounded in flames as Dax looked around. I screamed as the flames entered the ship and surrounded us with hell and fire as the ship started to explode. "WELCOME TO MY FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" I screamed as a giant explosion happened as the ship was going down. I flipped out of the ship as Dax screamed in pain as the ship crashed into the Statue of Liberty and a fire cloud appeared in the sky. I continued to flip in circles as I crashed into the sea, feeling the cold, salty water surround me as I swam up to the surface. I reached land and coughed up some water as I looked around me. New York was a complete mess, worse then it was in Washington. The place was falling apart and the flames reached to the dark clouds and the Statue of Liberty was basically destroyed as the ship continued to explode. I stood up as I looked at the carnage as I saw, in horror, that Dax walked out of the flames.

"METAL!" He screamed as I started to run, I was in no condition to fight back as my last attack sapped all of my reserves. He grabbed me from behind and threw me up so high as I felt a kick in my back I fell forwarded and crashed on top of the Empire State building as Dax landed. I heard thunder in the distance as rain started to fall.

"Dax, please listen to you damn heart and your mind! You can't keep doing this. We are destroying the world bit by bit if we continue to fight. Look around you and tell me yourself what do you see." I said to him as he kicked me.

"All I see is the weak Metal, I only see a chance to take over." He said as he kicked me in the head.

"No, I know what you are trying to see Salvatore. You are blinded by power and greed to see the truth in the world. I know there's the good Dax in there somewhere." I said as he punched me in the face.

"All I see is you in a bloody heap in front of a burning city!" He said.

"You got this wrong damn it! Silver died because of you! Maxis was left a lifeless man because he was blinded at what you were thinking. Jav left you because he couldn't stand the fact that his best friend is a madman. And Diego isn't here because you are attacking his people. Your friends are leaving you because you only care for yourself!" I said as he kicked me again and picked me up from the ground. He started to punch me again and again, over and over as my blood spilled on the rooftop of the building.

"Check again Metal. This is all like chess. You sacrifice a few pawns to make sure that the King is safe. Years I have waited for this chance to take over the world and now I see it as every city in the world burns so that they can understand that I am the new leader of the world. You and that bitch Kerri doesn't understand anything, just like your fathers. Now it's time that I finish this job once and for all!" He said as he continued punching me. I stopped his fist and reached inside of his chest as He let go of me. As that happened, I pulled out his heart as it was still pumping his blood all over my hands. I reached in again and pulled out a small stone as he stood there.

"Checkmate." I said as Dax fell to the ground, on his knees.

"Antonio, I feel so. . . . . . . . . .cold." He said as he fell face first into the ground. I breathed in a sigh, it was over. But then Dax's body began to stand up on it's own as a lifeless zombie was looking back at me. "You see Metal, if I should die a dead man, then I will live like a dead man!" He said as he shoved me over the building. I grabbed on to whatever I could but nothing was working as I crashed into the ground to a bunch of screaming people as Dax floated down.

"I told you what the Polaris really is Metal. A gas and explosion mixed together to make the perfect zombie. If the stone was ever pulled from my chest, the gas mixture will fuse with my blood, creating a zombie that no one can stop now. I knew something was going to happen but now, I know that I will continue to live on forever no matter what happens!" He said as I layed there a lifeless wreck. I was too weak to stand as Dax circled me.

"Salvatore, stop this now." I said weakly as his foot stomped on my chest.

"I knew it Metal, I knew that you are just too weak for your own good. It's time I take your blood and your life once and for fucking all!" He said but before anything else was said, a ball of energy hit Dax that launched him backwards. I looked at the direction at where the ball was fired and I saw a hooded man standing there with his hand out. Dax looked on and saw who shot him.

"Leave Metal alone Dax." The man said as he lowered his hood. He was wearing sunglasses as his long black hair covered some of his eyes.

"Well, look who decided to stop being a pussy and show up for once Meta!" Dax said as I looked on. My dad?

"Father? Is that really you?" I asked the man as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah son, it's me. Just lay there, I will take care of Dax over here." He said to me as he gave me something to drink. "Dax, it's been a very long time since we last saw each other, I see that your still fucked up in the brain since the last time I saw you." Meta said as Dax laughed.

"Last time I saw you old man was in a bloody heap I left in New Vegas." Dax said as my dad could only laugh.

"Yes, well, times have changed in those years my good friend. I have gotten stronger and I think I can take you down all by myself." He said as Dax laughed at him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said you fool? I am immortal now thanks to me being a zombie now! Because of your stupid son, he made me die but at the same time, live again. My plan can't be stopped now Meta, I am just too powerful for you now!" Dax said as Meta looked on.

"Well Dax, as the years went by, I knew that you would change from a great man to an evil fucker. You used to be so caring back in the days when I knew you, even before my son was even considered to be born and yet, I looked at you now a dead man." Meta said as Dax grinned.

"Well, gee, thanks for the amigo, I thought I was going to cry because I missed you to. Nothing else in this world matters now. THe only thing I care about more then power is the money." Dax said as Meta looked on.

"I remember that night what happened Dax. You remember it as clear as daylight. Me and Kerri's dad were just walking along at night and then you showed up. You confronted me about a certain idea you didn't like and that's when you finally snapped. You attacked me that night but I knew I can hold you back but something within you was different. That's when you stabbed her father right then and there. I was left there stunned as you almost killed me that night. I don't think I was suppose to live after that but I was lucky enough to walk out of there alive. I knew I needed to get away so I did, I needed time to recover and learn from my mistakes once again and I'm here to end this once and for all." Meta said as he teleported away for a split second and he appeared with Kerri in his arms. He placed her down next to me as he placed his hood on.

"So, this is finally going to end isn't it? Well, let's have a good fight then, no holding back!" Dax said as they both ran towards each other as Meta threw the first punch. Dax fell backwards but rebounded and slashed at my father's jacket, leaving behind his mark. Meta spun like a tornado as he dragged Dax in and punched him right in the nose, sending Dax crashing into the ground. He quickly got up and tackled my dad to the ground. With whatever I have, I threw a energy ball at Dax, missing him but created just enough of a distraction to have Meta kick him in the head. Dax bounced off the wall as Meta stepped forward.

"Dragon Fury!" He screamed as a black dragon appeared in his hand. It flew around my dad and then grew ten times the size and looked down on Dax as it started breathing fire. Dax lifted the ground with all his might to create a shield, preventing him from getting anymore burns. My dad teleported away as Dax looked around. Meta appeared behind Dax and he inserted something in Dax's back and reappeared in front of me. Dax twitched a bit and started moving weirdly and then I noticed that the color on his face was returning as he fell to the ground. My dad grabbed his hands and tied them up. He breathed deeply as he looked at me.

"Take Kerri and meet me near the White House in 5 hours from now, I need to take care of this asshole." My dad said as he picked up Dax and ripped out something from Dax that made him scream as his eyes grew pale. My dad was holding something bloody but before I knew what was going on, they disappeared without a trace. I stood up but quickly fell down, my energy was still sapped and I felt weak as I grabbed Kerri and started walking.

"Tony, let me walk, you need more energy." I heard Kerri whisper as I chuckled.

"Your wound is still healing Kerri, just relax okay?" I said as I kissed her forehead and continued to walk. The walk to find the nearest car was harder then I thought as I finally found one that works. A few hours passed as I looked out the window from time to time to see how the cities are holding up. Even with the attacks stopped, the cities themselves were still falling apart with every second. I'm just thanking god that my dad bought us some time to think this out.

We finally reached the outskirts of the barren D.C. area as we stopped right in front of the White House just as the gas meter said empty. Kerri walked around and sat down on the steps as I sat down next to her, holding her hand. We were both looking out towards the miles of destruction and it feels like it was never ending. The vast city covered in flames and darkness in the clouds as the roar of the thunder and the pouring rain added to the affect.

"I think it's time we talk you guys." My dad appeared from behind us as we stood up. With little words said, he walked into what was left of the White House as we followed him. We went to the Presidential Office and stood in a circle, wondering who will say the first word.

"Dad, it's been so long." I finally said as my father looked at me.

"Yes it has been my son, I have so much to talk about in so little time. Let's sit down and talk for a bit so that you guys can understand what is going on around here." My dad said as Kerri took a seat.

"So, your Meta Jericho? One of the most top alchemists that ever lived?" Kerri asked as he smiled.

"Yes, that man is me, Sir Meta Jericho the Second, Meta for short. And I'm guessing your the little daughter I saw when I was talking to your father, Kerri right?" He said as Kerri opened her mouth.

"How did you know my father?" Kerri asked as I stepped in.

"And even more so, what the hell happened to you that I don't see you for years dad?" I asked him as he leaned back and started at the sky. He took off his glasses, reveling his two different colored eyes.

"Well, where do I start. Might as well from the beginning I guess. Before the attack, I was good friends with your father Kerri. I always nicknamed you dad Sol, meaning sun in Spanish because he was always up when the sun was up. Anyways, with this kind of friendship, I wanted the Brotherhood to grow strong but after Sol's death, I guess things changed and left you and your sister in charge of everything. But things got worse as Salvatore gained more power and before I knew it, he almost killed me. That's why my eye color is different in my left eye. I had to leave you Tony because I didn't want you to see me the way I am." My dad said as I looked at him.

"Even still dad, did you know when and where Dax was going to strike?" I asked him and all he could do was look at me.

"That I don't have an idea son. I just knew that when the first bomb dropped, I had to come here looking for you guys or anyone that is fighting against Dax and his plans. I heard about the disaster that happened in New York so I came rushing just in time, I might not have a son here if I wasn't fast enough." He said.

"Yeah but I have the Silver Blood within me and Kerri, we are immortal." I said as my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know what you did and I say it's a pretty risky idea but if it wasn't for that, Dax would've killed you both in a heartbeat. But now, we have bigger things to worry about now." Meta said as Kerri continued to look at him.

"Meta, I have to ask you this. How did you know my father?" She asked him as he laughed.

"It was at a bar one night in Vegas before the bombs dropped to start the war. Man, that was one hell of a night. He came right in and ordered the toughest drink that money can buy and yet he still couldn't get drunk or anything. I was amazed so I asked him a few questions and we were friends until the day he told me what he really was and I accepted it because I'm an alchemist. I have to accept things so that I can have a better understanding of them as well. Kerri, just remember that your father was a great man and I'm honored that I got the chance to know him." He said as I saw Kerri's tears running down her face but it wasn't normal tears but her blood.

"Now then, on to the pressing matter at hand that involves one Salvatore Dax. He gained access to nuclear weapons and decided to combine a few of them one day. The results are what you already know; The Polaris Missiles. They have the power to cut the planet right in half and at the same time, control that part of the world. But Dax knew that he needed something bigger if he was going to do this. So, he took a few ideas from mine and created weapon after weapon. My old teacher Maxis then stepped in and created the suits they were wearing when you battled them to give them that big boost to continue fighting even when the body had enough. Over time, the plan was working. Dax would take over the world but he didn't count on my son creating something I dreamed of testing on the field." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, well, I knew that if you were around when all this happened, then you would do the right thing so that's what I did when I faced Kerri for the first time." I said as I looked at Kerri and she smiled back at me.

"Yes, it was during this time that I decided to hide out in a nice place in Moscow." He said as Kerri was taken aback at the response.

"Moscow? Why would you go to a place like that?" She asked him.

"Simple Kerri: It's cold. The enemy can't do anything to you if they are cold. The body will start to shut down as you lose heat. So, I picked a good place out in Russia near the city of Moscow to continue my experiments and harness my powers and add new moves so that I will be better prepared when I face Salvatore once again. And as you can tell, I did win in the end all thanks to you guys." He said.

"Well, my concern is where you placed Dax." I said as Meta held up his hand.

"That isn't your concern at the moment Tony, I know that Dax is indeed a dangerous man but I put him someplace so that he can think about what he has done to this world. It's going to take many years for the damages to disappear." He said as his voice shaked a little. Never knew my father was that emotional. "It's just that, before I studied, I thought that your future will be bring but instead, the world is covered in darkness."

I didn't know what to think. And I didn't know what I was doing but I felt myself hugging my dad as he patted my back. "Dad, it's not that my future isn't bring at the moment, it's just going to take some time to fix all of this." I said as Kerri stood up and gave us both a hug.

"If there's anything I learned in all of this is that as long as we stick together, I think we can make a pretty great combination." She said as my dad put on his hood.

"Well guys, I must leave you for now. I'm heading back to Moscow, I have a few things to finish." He said as I stopped him.

"Dad, you can't just leave us here, we don't have anywhere to go. New Vegas is destroyed along with Kerri's castle, where else are we suppose to go?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Well son, your a Jericho and your one of the Brotherhood now. I think you can think of something." He said as he started to disappear. "Take care my son and you too Kerri, I will see you guys soon." And with that, he disappeared without a trace. As the minutes passed by, as the helicopters flew above us and into the city, all me and Kerri could do is stand there and look towards the world, it's flames trying to die down.

It took a few weeks for everything to calm itself down but Dax's damage over the world was still hard. Even after what we had to go through to even make it this far, The President didn't like it that half the world is destroyed. Even after fighting a good fight, me and Kerri decided to go off back towards whenever we should roam now. Kerri suggest we head back to Nevada but my mind is still on my dad. But, I guess heading back to the beginning is the best thing to do at a time like this. In time, the world started to slowly rebuild as new buildings replaced the old ones and technology was on the rise again. Upon returning to the outskirts of New Vegas. After looking around, we found a few of our things and headed up north near Reno and built an underground place for me and Kerri to at least rest for now until we get something else later down the road. It was a nice place but it doesn't beat a castle.

News spread that the war was caused by Dax's plans to conquer the world. Other sources say that Dax was just another one of those people that will come along every once in a full moon to try to bring the world on their knees. And some even say that the vampires are back in full forth. I can't really agree with that.

The New Year hit with very little celebration that night because of all the damages so me and Kerri held each others hands for a long time as we looked at the sky, still cloudy from all that has happened. We went inside our "home" and sat down on the bed. I knew that all of this within the past few months took a toll on both me and Kerri and it was time that we talked about it.

"You know Kerri, these past few months have been hell and back huh?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, but as my dad always told me, hell ain't a bad place to be." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Tony, I didn't know what would happen back when you first grabbed my book. I thought it was just going to be someone that just didn't care. But you showed me a side of you that I always wanted to see. A strong man with a big heart and a good sense of what to do when times get bad. When you first entered my realm, I knew something was different about you and I was right. When Dax showed his true colors to the world, you never changed your look on everything." She said, her smile getting a bit bigger. Even under the low light, she does look cute.

"Yeah Kerri, I didn't really know what was going to happen when Dax gave me the call to take you down, I just didn't know that all of this was going to happen and that many people's lives would be lost because of it. I had to do the right thing so that's why I came to the castle to search for you. But, over the weeks and then months that we've been together, I have always have strong feelings for you. I care about you deeply Kerri and I'm happy that we are safe together." I said as Kerri sat on my lap.

"Tony, I think it's been a long time since we were this close. I think it's time that we finally got closer." She said as I placed my hands on her hips as her arms snaked their way around my neck. Slowly, Kerri leaned over and slowly licked my lips as I held in a groan of pleasure. I kissed her at last as we slowly moved over lips together. We just sat there, kissing each other for a few minutes until I leaned back and we were on the bed, making out. Her tongue entered my mouth as we fought for dominance as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, rewarding me with a small moan and a tug on my hair. She slowly went down and started kissing my neck as she started licking it. I grabbed her ass as she bit down hard and started sucking out my blood. I felt the warm liquid leave my body as I pushed Kerri on her back and started kissing her neck as well. I bit down and sucked on her blood as she moaned as she worked on getting my armor off.

As this was going on, I took off her tank top, revealing her breasts as I slowly started biting them but not too hard. Kerri rolled her eyes in the back of her head as she gripped my already hard member. I pulled back and groaned as she out a small smile. She started rubbing it slowly just as my hand sneaked down and started messaging her area. Once again she was on top of me as she continued to feel me. I decided to pick up the pace as I slid my fingers inside her. Faster and faster I went until she grabbed my arm.

"Go down on me babe." She whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I didn't know what to do as I felt a bit confused. We have never really went this far before and I was a bit nervous that I will do something wrong and she wouldn't like it. Sensing this, she slowly pulled her pants, showing me to her. I felt something down there getting tighter on my pants as she smiled seductively at me. As if by a strange force, I lowered myself and kissed her inner thigh. I felt her breathing quicken as I started, slowly, kissing up her leg until I reached her center. Taking a deep breath, I slowly licked it as Kerri gasped. She moaned loudly as I started licking a bit more faster as Kerri tugged hard on my hair as she started moaning like crazy. Just when I thought it was going to that breaking point, Kerri sat up and looked at me, her sweat shining in the pale of the moonlight, hair all in a mess.

"Tony, lay back." She said as I quickly did so as she jumped on me. She kissed my neck at great speed and slowly lowered herself as she grabbed the lines of my pants and pulled down, showing my member to her. I blushed a bit held in my breath as she gripped it and started moving up and down at a slow pace. She stopped for just a fraction of a moment to laugh at me from holding my breath but when she gave it a little licked, I almost jumped out of the bed. Her mouth moved around it for a bit she moved up and down in motion as I held my breath and groaned, it felt so good. But just as it started, she stopped and layed back on the bed.

"Tony, I know you never done this before. Let me show you how babe." She whispered as she pulled me in.

All throughout the night, we made love with each other, never stopping for a break or anything. We wanted this moment to last forever but we knew it couldn't. I fell back on the bed, my energy way too low to do anything else but to sleep. I felt Kerri lay on my chest as we kissed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Tired but very happy right now." I told her. She looked at me and I saw something I never saw before in her eyes.

"I love you." She said as she drifted off to sleep. I wrapped my hands around her waist as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too."

As we drifted off to sleep, I can sense that my shadow was watching me.

_"Well, I must say Metal, I didn't know you had it in you to go all the way. After surviving a post apocalyptic world and defeating a mad man, you somehow know how to please the ladies." _I heard my shadow say as I looked at it.

"Gee, thanks for the support then. By the way, do you even have a name?" I asked it as it chuckled.

_"Actually, I do have a name actually, I just don't use it as often as I should do. You can call me V." _He said as I looked at him. _"Let's go over what you have done then my friend. From being the son of famous father, you managed to accept a job that no one else would do and you went in knowing that whatever happened to you could be the last. Then, you managed to pass all the tests that was given to you and you yourself have been turned into a vampire by a sexy lady. Then when things started to make sense, Dax decided to go crazy and take control of the government just as you started to befriend Kerri. From leaving the castle to having a bomb drop, you managed to survive it all. You bumped into Darren as you tried to help him and even managed to sneak your way into Area 51 but as the secrets decided to pour, Darren's life wasn't sparred and you and Kerri fused to make a powerful warrior. Battle after battle, you fought your way towards Washington but Dax had other plans in store for both of you guys. If it wasn't for your father Metal, I don't think you would be here, even with the Silver Blood." _V said as I let out a sigh.

"Well, when you put it that way man, you are right. My life changed all those months ago just because I was doing what I was being told to do instead of thinking what I should be thinking and that is myself. But, now that I have deep feelings for Kerri, I will not look at the past anymore as I look towards the future." I said.

_"Yeah, that and you also got laid tonight as well." _V laughed as I placed my hands over my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for that comment then dude, I really like that you were watching me having sex." I said as V laughed again.

_"Look, I'm not going to lie Metal, I wasn't really watching as much that I was hearing you guys having sex and man, you guys are loud and I'm a fucking shadow for god sakes, I'm suppose to help you try to control your powers, not listen for the rest of my life at two people having sex." _He said as he grumbled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I wanted her V. It's just hta I had so much pent up emotions after all this shit happened, what do you think I should do then? I couldn't take it anymore and I was a virgin." I said as V rolled around.

_"Man, you really wasn't lying when you said you never done it before. Wow, I think I just gained some respect for you man." _He said as I gave him that look.

"Dude, don't mess with me inside my own mind." I said as he laughed.

_"Hey, what can I say, I love to mess with you Metal now that we are stuck together for the next century. Now then, all I have to ask you is that what happens next after this? Do you have any plans for the future now that you and Kerri decided to take the relationship to the next level?" _V asked me as I thought about it.

"Well, at the state of this country, I really don't have an idea. The whole world right now is in pretty bad shape and this happened a few months ago too. All we can do now is wait it out until things started to get better. Once that happens, I don't know, Kerri wants to rebuild the castle at a new location that we can stay safe. And I do have an idea as to where to build it." I said as V started to walk away.

_"Well, I'm glad that I got the chance to hear what your plans are going to be then. Whatever man, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm only here to talk to you so that I don't get bored around here. But I do know one thing. Whenever your in trouble, I will be there to help you survive in this crazy world now that some places are now gone from the map. Just remember one thing Metal, I may just be a shadow but now I'm part of you for life because of fate or some crap that people talk about. I believe that we were together even before you became a vampire but that's just me, I don't really know the world as much as you do. Anyways, get some rest because if your plan is what I think it is, you need to stay warm as much as possible." _He said as he disappeared.

I opened my eyes and still realized that it was still night as Kerri was fast asleep. I quietly got up and went outside to get some fresh air. I looked up at the sky as I saw stars for the first time in a long time. I felt happy now that things are getting repaired but it wasn't fast enough. My idea was to tell Kerri that we should go to Moscow to find my dad so that he can help us build it somewhere. I just want to get somewhere far away from here, away from all the dead and the destroyed, I just want to get away so that me and Kerri can train again and gain new powers together. After awhile, I went back inside and got back into bed as I heard Kerri breath slowly in and out. I kissed her and layed back as I drifted off to sleep.

It was later on in the night that Kerri woke me up to talk about something. I think she knew what was on my mind as I told her the discussion I had with my shadow. I finally told her that if we have to do anything right now, it is that we plan to head towards Moscow to find my father. She said that was a good idea but I continued that I couldn't really live in the States anymore because of all the things that happened in these months. She understood where I was going to and said that she too wants to start new with this chance of a lifetime. So it was settled then, we are heading out towards Russia to search for the man that has given me that light of hope at the end of the tunnel. Even with all these things going on right now, me and Kerri decided just to sleep for a bit more so that at least we can be refreshed. She kissed me as she layed on top of me as I drifted again to the land of dreams.

After a good night sleep some hours later, me and Kerri got on the first plane to Moscow, awaiting the new adventure we are going to have over there. This was the first time we actually get to ride a plant over there since we didn't want to risk anything else happening. I looked out the window as I looked at the land from below and I saw what type of damage Dax has caused since his power madness. It was sad to see what used to be there and how many people died because of it. Kerri knew what I was thinking and continued to listen to some music as I continued to look at towards the land.

Moscow, Russia

Nicknamed the Las Vegas of the dark, Moscow was a hilly place to be, snow everywhere you turn your head. As we stepped off the plane, we can already tell that this was a dark place to be in. As we traveled further into the city, we noticed that many shops and places of the such was just dark, everything was just snow. We walked around for awhile as Kerri asked for anything that can lead us towards where my dad could be and some answers were something even I couldn't believe. A few people are saying that my dad was a helper to the city just like how I was with New Vegas and then others say that he was a man that comes into the city once a week to gather a few things like food and drinks.

Things didn't look to well as we continued our search for my dad. I new that he is here somewhere in this huge city. Even with the dark clouds surrounding Moscow, I continued to hold Kerri's hand, knowing that our future is going to be bright. Both of our lives were hard to begin but now, this is the chance that we have been wanting. Let's hope for the best.

Unknown Location

Dim lights flooded the area as a few guards were walking around guarding the many cells. One of the guards came up to a cell and opened it. He stepped inside and closed the door and locked it behind him. With just enough light, his name tag spelled Diego.

"Well, it wasn't easy but at least I got a few things that might work." He said to himself as he bent down and placed a few items on the ground. He pulled out a small flame and started putting things together, trying to make as little noise as possible. After a while of doing this and some cussing, he put it all together, forming a shape of a heart. He placed it inside a small compartment and used a regular screw driver to place it on a few pipes and tighten it. Diego took out a small battery and placed it on the heart shaped item as a few shocks were made. Slowly, the heart started pumping slowly as the body started to glow a light green color. Diego stepped back as the body start to give out a small glow until the hands started to move a little and then the legs started to move as well.

"Yes my master, bring life again after he stole it from you, arise once again to cause pain in others." Diego whispered as the body stood up. He opened his eyes, the green still low as he smiled.

"Yes, I can feel life bring in to my body. Thank for Diego, I will reward you soon enough but right now, we must discuss what is going on in the outside of these walls." Dax said as he touched the walls within his cell.

"Well master, things have changed since your attack on the world. Things are starting to repair itself." Diego said as the green glow coming from Dax's body faded a bit.

"Hm, I knew things were going to get better. But it doesn't matter now, we have bigger things to plan right now. I can feel that without the proper items that Antonio's father took from me, I won't survive long enough out there. I guess that means we have to move to the next plan then." Dax said as Diego agreed.

"Also master, I grabbed the bodies of both SGR and Maxis as you requested. I also took the liberty in talking with your friend Jav about returning very soon." Diego said.

"Yes, things are falling into place. And did you get what I requested?" Dax asked as he gave Dax a small mirror. With whatever he has, the mirror started to change as it turned into a small energy ball as Dax ate it whole. "Ah, a bit of energy goes a long way in this hell. Soon, my plan to get revenge on Meta ans those stupid vampires soon enough." He said as he sat down.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Diego asked as Dax closed his eyes as the glow faded.

"Yes Diego, I sense a Doomsday is upon us very soon! Get the place ready soon! I will show the world who really gets the last laugh! I will show them all! They don't call me Emperor Salvatore Dax for nothing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dax laughed as he fell asleep. Diego turned around and opened the cell door. Once things were cleared, Diego set off with a few plans under his hands.

"Soon Salvatore, rest now so that we can prepare." Diego said as he followed a few guards and blended in with them. After a few moments, Diego walked downstairs until a reached a door. Putting in a few numbers, he entered the door to a mini lab with a body in the center.

"Diego, have you gotten what I needed?" Maxis said as he limped towards the body.

"Yeah, everything is set for the next step, I managed to get Dax up and running again so everything should be good for us to revive Darren." Diego said as he grabbed a pair of knives and slowly cut a line along side of Darren's chest.

"Yes, this is good Diego, with SGR still recovering from his wounds and Dax already starting to breath again, I think we can make sure that the gang is up and running very soon." Maxis said as Diego looked at Darren.

"Do you really think that we can make Darren join our side after what he did to help Metal and Trixie?" He asked the doctor who could only laugh.

"Yes, I realized that to make a puppet, you just need to get rid of that part of the brain." He said as he stuck something inside of Darren's brain. He flicked a switch as blood started to flow into the body.

"Yes, I can see that it is working perfectly as I planned. Once I placed this chip in his brain, Darren has no other choice but to listen to my orders." Maxis said as Darren looked at him. "Hm, he does still need a bit of tinkering here and there but I think we can manage just fine."

"Well, now that we have Darren up and running at last, what are we going to do now?" Diego asked as he placed the plans on the table.

"Well, getting Dax here was no easy task after what Meta did to him. I had to hire a few helpers just to get Dax out here in the first place, it was the only thing I could do at the time I woke up. I had very little time to think of something but at least this is as far as we got at the moment. All we need to do now is to set the steps into motion. Once we have it built, we are ready." Maxis said as SGR stepped out of the chamber, the scars on his face healing from his previous battle.

"Man, my face hurts like fuck right now." He said as Diego gave him a drink.

"Yeah, well, I saw your battle Silver and it was a good one until you lost that is." Maxis said as Silver grunted.

"Hey, I almost had him!" He said but Maxis laughed.

"Look, let's just get down right to it then. We all know what Trixie and Metal did. Those two are really powerful and with Metal's dad still out there, we must take action and I have just the plan for it. First, we wait a few days so that we can rebuild Dax back to the way he was. Once that happens and that all our wounds have been healed, then I will show you my plan that will finally get us the power we all really need. Then, we make a break towards Russia and find Meta so that we can get our revenge." Maxis said with that evil grin of his showing.

"Hm, that sounds like a really good plan there Maxis but we have to plan this very carefully now, with Jav in prison and Dax still recovering, any sudden moves can make or break this plan right in half." Silver said as Diego looked outside.

"I see that the weather here in Brazil is okay." Maxis said to Diego.

"Yeah, this is my homeland you know. It's a place away from the world but it feels like the world is just not the same after the attacks Dax made." Diego said as Silver chuckled.

"Yeah, well, he is a mad man but he does have a point on a few things in this world. For starters, he doesn't like that people are sharing the power back in the States. He's the kind of guy that only thinks for himself. We are just there to make sure that his plans go unanswered. Somehow, if he knew that he was going to fail in the first, you always need a good back up plan to make sure that everything goes well even after everything is done." Silver said as Maxis laughed a big laugh that can be heard from the outside.

"Look, we didn't come from the United States to Brazil to talk about what could happen and what may not happen. We are here to build Dax;s super weapon, one that will have the world on their knees, praying that we don't really use it." Maxis said as a small beeper started to flash.

"Hm, looks like our sleeping beauty has decided to wake up again." Diego said as Dax busted through the door.

"Alright guys, my bedtime is over and I have some ass kicking to start. How far are we along in the plan?" He asked as Maxis stepped forward.

"Give or take a few days of planning, plus the money we are going to need to fund everything, plus the workers we are going to need in order for something at this height to work well. I say that give us at least two weeks so that we can complete it." Maxis said but Dax slammed his fist on the table, shattering it like paper.

"No, that's not the answer I was looking for Doctor. I have plans. I want revenge on those those bitches that put me out of action and cost me my power and control over this world. I was so close on being Emperor and that was dashed away like lightning. Trixie has to pay for her stupid moves, Metal has to pay because he was the one that went against me and my power and Meta must die because he cost me everything. Maxis, tell me that you can get this up by next week!" Dax demanded as Maxis looked away.

"I know that things are looking bleak Dax but it's the best thing we could do for the time being right now, we just don't have that kind of time to just do whatever we feel is good or not." He said as he pressed a button, revealing a hidden door. Everyone followed Maxis as he flicked the switch. Inside of a huge warehouse, there was a large, round structure that is shaped like a large airplane.

"This everyone is Dax's soon to be Warship. Having the holding limit of just 300,000 people, this is a plane that has it's own land and water supply. It's the size of Texas plus more if I do say so myself. With this up, we can take down many countries without the worry of being found." Maxis said as Dax took a step forward.

"My vengeance will become clear to the world. My power shall return to me. I will get my revenge! All those damn fuckers can't stop Salvatore Dax!" He said as he and the rest of the gang laughed as a small fog shadows the warehouse. Darren is seen outside, walking around as it looks like he's looking for something. As he searches, he looks down a picks of a rock, shining a bright red color and glows like blood.

With his voice low, Darren whispered, "They. . . . . . . . .must all. . . . . . . . .rust in peace."


	2. II: The System Restarted

Slowly, Dax and his gang walked out of their hideout in Brazil, the hot air already getting to them.

"Master Dax, what is your plan of attack now that your weapon will soon be ready?" Diego asked as Dax let out a chuckle.

"Simple enough, the Warship will be ready to launch by nightfall but I still have things to do. Maxis, did you get the book that I needed?" He looked at the former name named Rock, putting his hand inside his bag and pulling out the book.

"Yes Dax, here it is. It was a bitch trying to get it, but why do you need it?" Maxis asked Dax as he opened the book.

"Hm, this is something that no man has ever faced before. With the help with this book, we will finally take down Trixie and Metal once and for all! This is a very powerful book gentlemen. With Darren in a state of depression and Jav in the chambers, we can now unleash this plan!" He laughed as SGR stepped forward.

"I've seen that book before back when I was in Japan. Why do you have it Dax?" He said as Dax could only smirk.

"Simple my friend, this will defeat those vampires once and for all. This is a book called "Shadow Masters". This is a book that has killed millions because of it's dark powers. Now, it is my turn to bring forth this great power and unleash hell on them bastards!" He said as he opened the book to the first page. He took a deep breath and began to speak:

_Here me, dark void, please hear my cries tonight. Welcome to the world once again and unleash hell on those who try to stop you. Welcome to the machine that will kill those who try to harm you. Please bring forth your powers of darkness, let it flow within our hearts!_

The ground started to shake as the once bring sky turned dark. A dark cloud started to float down as thunder and lightning started shaking the place. Dax's smile never left his face as something was starting to form. Towards the end of the clouds, a body was forming and an evil smile appeared on it's face.

"Yes, I knew it would work!" Dax said as the figure walked forward and gave Dax a kiss on the lips.

"So, I see that a brave man has decided to resurrect me from the dead." She said, her voice a bit on the seductive side.

"Yes, it is I, Salvatore Dax and these are the men I gathered to show this world what pure evil is all about. I've decided that we needed one more member and I thought that you was a good choice." Dax said as she smiled at him.

"Hm, you humans show these emotions that I have never seen before but I think I will help you. It was long ago that the Brotherhood has stopped me all those years ago from showing this world that evil is there. My dear Dax, who is left of the Brotherhood?" She asked as Dax turned around.

"My dark Queen, all but one member of the Brotherhood remains since the last time you walked this Earth. The current Princess herself, Trixie, is the last of the Brotherhood clan. I killed her father and her twin sister stripped herself of the clan name and left. But we have bigger problems then her. A legendary Alchemist by the name of Meta has stopped me from taking over the world twice already and his son, Metal, as joined with Trixie to stop me from making my plans a reality. Please, you must help me stop them once and for all!" Dax explains as she lets out a laugh.

"Yes, the Brotherhood is almost dead at last. Well Dax, you have convinced me to join you to stop them." She said as Dax laughs a mighty laugh.

"Yes, finally, this will be my chance to be ruler of this Earth. Tell me, my Queen, what is your name?" He asked her.

"I am the one called Tik Tock, master of darkness, shadows and time." She said.

"Yes, that is a name I remember now. My gang, gather your weapons, we are heading for Moscow and confronting them once and for all and end this little war we have them. T.T., with your power of the darkness and with the Polaris on our side, this System has indeed Restarted! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alchemist 2: The System Restarted

Moscow, Russia

It's was bone chilling out here but I didn't care, I have found my father, standing on top of a tall building, looking out towards the dark city of Moscow. After some time, me and Trixie have found my father but he didn't look too happy to see us.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked us as I stepped forward.

"Father, I just wanted to thank you for what you did back in the states. I don't think me and Kerri won't be here without your help." I said as he turned around and looked at us.

"Thanks isn't going to explain anything my son. You and Kerri shouldn't be here because I sense a bigger threat coming here very shortly." He said as Kerri spoke out.

"Look Meta, my father is gone because of Dax and now he wants nothing but revenge on me and all of us because we stopped him before. Please, we should band together to stop Dax and his gang once and for all." She said, her voice filled with determination. My father could only smile at us.

"Well, looks like nothing is going to stop you two from this war we are now fighting. The times have changed and I fear that Dax now has the power to restart his Warship and have it up very soon. If we don't act now, I fear we won't live another day. Alright, let's do this. let's band together and stop him!" He said, stick out his hand. I shook it and Kerri stuck her hand out. A perfect team has been formed and it looks like that no matter how cold it was tonight, we knew that we are the only three that can take down Dax's gang once and for all. Meta looked towards the west of the building and sighed. "They are here." The next thing we knew, we saw a few figures coming towards us at a fast speed and it doesn't look friendly.

"Well, looks like we came to the party just in time!" Diego said as they landed on the building.

"Dax, been a long time since I whooped your ass!" Meta said as Dax let out a chuckle.

"Now now Meta, it due time, I will kill you but now, I must reintroduce my gang which I dubbed, the N.W.O., the New World Order. Yes, I know, that is a badass of a name. Now then, this is the gang. We have the spy master, Diego. The general of my soon to be army, SGR. We have the doctor himself, Maxis. But now, I want you to meet Jav and Darren, my first two members that have been injected with the Polaris completely. But that's not all my friends, no, it's far from over. Let me introduce you to Tik Tock!" And there she was, a dark aura surrounding her body. her eyes glowing a dark red and her teeth showing a smirk like no other before.

My dad took a step forward and realized who she was. "It can't be real, it just can't be real! You were banished many a year ago! How did you come back?" He asked her as she let out a growl.

"Well, Meta, it's been a very long time since I walked this Earth. Almost too long. I took out the Brotherhood thousands of years ago but before I could finish the job, your ancestors locked me away for many years. I waited for so long to get my revenge and then, just when all hope was lost, I found that a real man wanted to unleash my true power on this world. And now that I roam once again, I must finish what I started so long ago." T.T. said as she lowered herself near Dax, the smirk disappearing from his face.

"Enough of this. all of this ends now!" Dax charged forward but Meta unleashed a strong gust of wind, preventing an attack from happening.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" My father yelled as we turned around and ran but I felt someone grab me and slam me through the roof, crashing into the ground below, Dax managed to get me from behind.

"Looks like I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Dax hissed as I kicked him off of me as a huge battle has started above me. I rolled out of a blast from Dax as I ran towards him and punched them right in the jaw but my hand felt like it hit a brick wall. Dax then picked me up and slammed me against the wall.

"It's a different battle this time Metal, I've grown stronger then ever before!" He said but all I could do is laugh.

"I also learned a few things as well Dax." I said as I heard an explosion coming from Dax's face as he flew backwards. "I call it my Psycho Punch, I harnessed all of my fire energy into it and unleashed it a while later, good to have when you need a boom here and there." I said as I saw Dax standing up, his face scarred and bloody from the punch.

"So, this is how you like to play huh Metal? Well, I have a new attack that pales to anything you can ever do!" He said as he started forming a small black ball in his hands. "Get ready for this one Metal. I summon all my power, all my strength, to unleash my inner darkness!" I felt my body fly backwards and smash against the wall as I heard cries of pain from everyone else. I tried to stand up but I felt chains surrounding my body. I heard laughter but much darker then ever before. Dax stepped forward and his looks changed completely, like if he was a new man. I saw the others carry the bodies of Trixie and Meta and place them beside me.

"These two didn't stand a chance with T.T. fighting by our side." Jav said as Dax's eyes glowed a blue then back to green.

"Well, I think it was time we said goodbye then." SGR said as Dax laughed.

"Well, if that is the case, I think we need to take care of this vampire then, huh?" He said as he looked around and saw more chains. He started wrapping them around Trixie as I tried to get up, trying to break the chains but it was too strong and my energy was too low. I heard her cry out in pain as Dax took out a sword and placed it right near her heart. "Let it be known that from this day forward, the clan of the Brotherhood will cease to exist. Let the Gods above banish her to the darkest places of Hell itself and burn with the rest of her clan!" And then, I heard Trixie scream out in pain like never before. The windows of the old building shattered as her screams filled the area, the sword digging deeper into her chest, just above her heart. I then noticed that a green mist was coming out of the sword and entering Dax's body.

"Dax, please, let us go! Fight us like a real man!" I yelled at him but he looked at me with a twisted smile.

"Why Metal, are you afraid that your loved one will leave you now? Well, to me, this bitch is just another brick in the wall!" He said as I heard the sword stab her heart, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, blooding coming out of her mouth. I looked on as Dax pulled out the sword, the Silver Blood on the sword not disappearing at all. "Metal, I will let you live to see your love die before you as I have other plans in store for this world!" And with that, a dark portal appeared behind T.T. as Dax looked back at me.

"High noon tomorrow Metal. That's when I will rule this world again HAHAHAHA!" And Dax stepped into the portal and disappeared. I felt the chains disappear as I ran towards Kerri, holding her in my arms.

"He used the Soul Reaper Sword, a very powerful weapon against vampires. It allows the user to extract the soul of any person but there's a true power behind it. I can strip a vampire of everything and leave it to die." Meta said as I held Kerri.

"Tony, I feel very weak now, I don't think I can live much longer." She said, her voice low and coughing amounts of blood on my armor. I turned to my father now and he was thinking.

"Dad, please, there has to be something we could do to prevent Kerri from dying, please, there has to be something!" I screamed at him as he stood up.

"Follow me, quickly!" He said as I picked up Kerri, the color slowly disappearing from her face. My father open a trap door and jumped inside as I quickly followed behind. "Put her in here." He said as I placed her inside of a pod. I saw my dad place a small mask on Kerri's mouth and closed the pod. He typed a few buttons and then, I saw the pod fill up with water as Kerri started breathing normally and closed her eyes.

"There, that should buy us some time and let her heal." My father said as I looked at Kerri.

"What is this anyways?" I asked him as he started typing in a few numbers.

"This is what I've been working on since I left school. This is a type of healing chamber of the future. The water basically fills up with a special kind of water that I created and it will slowly hear the user, as well as give them new powers in the long run. I never tested it before but by the look of the numbers here, Kerri is going to be fine." He said as I sat down on the ground.

"I can't believe that I almost lost her, I thought I would lose my mind. I'm just happy that she's safe now." I said but my father grunted.

"It's not over yet my son, we still have other problems. With Dax having that sword, he has the ability to steal souls and power up the Polaris even more, plus, we have tomorrow to worry about at the moment. If I guessed right, then his machine will finally be up and running and there won't be anything that can stop it. I faced this before but now with the power of both the Polaris and T.T's darkness, it seems that I don't know how to go about this." He said as I looked at him.

"Well, I guess that means that I have to go into the machine itself and stop it from the inside. I have faced this before when I went one on one with Dax, I can stop him if I learned the right attacks." I said as he looked at me if I was crazy.

"I don't think you can even get on it, much less stop it from taking over the world. But, maybe with the right amount of power, I think we can be able to stop it once and for all." He said as he grabbed a box and pulled out a small looking device with buttons surrounding it, it looked more like a glove that can fit on your hand or something. "This is the weapon that Kerri's father used to fight and this is the same weapon you must use to stop Dax. This is the Devil's Device." He said as he gave it to me. Looking at it, it was a dark red and black color. I decided to put it on and see what happens but after a few seconds, I felt a huge amount of pain in my hand as I felt the glove fuse with my skin as I felt a hot, fire pain.

"There, that should do it. The Devil's Device, from what her father told me, is a weapon forged from the depths of Hell to be able to combat almost anything. I only saw him use it a few times but those few times changed my life. It looked like if he had an army of the undead just fighting by his side. But that was so long ago, maybe you will figure out how to use it with some timing but this is the only thing that can possibly stop Dax and his plans again. Just be careful cause this powerful device can consume the user to no point." He said as I looked at him.

"Where do I need to go?" I asked him as he looked at the pod.

"Head towards Brazil now, I have a feeling that Diego had something to do with this plan." He said as I stood up and walked towards the pod, placing my "infected" hand on the glass. I saw her eyes open as she lifted her hand and placed it on mine. We just stared at each other until Kerri closed her eyes again. With one final look, I ran out and didn't look back.

"God, may you help Metal save us all." Meta said. He turned back to Kerri and sighed as he continued to push the buttons at a rapid rate.

Brazil

Thanks with the new device I have, it took me many hours to get to Brazil, the air already choking my lungs as I tried to breathe. Looking around me, I was somewhere near the base but I have no idea where to go. The ground started to shake, as if an earthquake was going on but as the shaking grew more intense, I realized that nothing normal is going on. Suddenly, the ground ripped apart as a giant ship started rising from the ground, I just barely rolled out of the way as I dodged some incoming rocks.

"Attention World, this is Salvatore Dax, I have returned with a vengeance! All must bow before the Polaris Warship or you will join my army for all eternity! All will pay for beating me and now you must suffer the new machine that will enslave the World! No one can stop me? You hear that Metal? HUH? LALALALALALALALA!" It's official: he lost his fucking mind right now. I saw the chains ripping apart the Earth as I jumped on them, taking me higher with the ship. I started climbing higher and higher, not wanting to look down on the Earth and just started straight up until I enter into a small hole of the ship. From the outside, it looked impressive but inside here, it was like nothing I have seen before.

Crawling into another hole, I could hear the machine rumble with the Polaris as I felt like I was in a maze. All of a sudden, the glow of green turned red as I heard T.T's laughter.

"Well, looks we have a guest. How wonderful. But the problem Dax has is, well, HE HATES UNINVITED GUESTS!" She screamed as I chuckled to myself.

"Listen Tic Tock, I think we can stop this madness before more trouble will happen." I said as I heard her laugh.

"Metal, you are making a grave mistake. Still, we do have a grinder on this ship to show why we "care". She said As I felt the ground open and I started to fall. I felt the cold air brush against my face until I saw in horror that there was a grinder on the ship. I grabbed onto the walls and tried to force myself to stop but nothing was working. I slammed my fist at the last minute and made a hole deep enough for me to hang on. I fell right in and started falling again until a hatch opened up and I landed in the center of what it appears to be the main control room. I saw that Dax was sitting on a throne like chair, with many tubes connecting to him, the ooze of the Polaris entering his body. His hair is much longer and his eyes were a pale green color. On his lap, Tic Tock was sitting there, tenderly kissing him.

"Well, looks like we really do have a guest." Dax said, his voice deeper then before.

"Dax, let's end this right here, just me and you." I said as T.T. laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no. That can't be possible Metal. You see, I knew that with Kerri out of the way, the Brotherhood will be no more." He said as I took a step forward.

"Your wrong about that Dax, she is still alive and recovering as we speak." I said but he smirked.

"Hm, looks like Meta still has a few tricks again I see. No matter, I currently have her powers and her sister is nowhere to be found. I will be the last heir to the Brotherhood line and I will steal their greatest treasure!" He said as I tilted my head and he knew I was confused. "What, you don't know? Well, looks like I have a few things to talk to you about. When Tic Tock was locked away, she left behind clues to riches beyond our wildest dreams. The Brotherhood stole them and made millions of dollars, gold that can rain from the sky. After Kerri's father died, I knew that the key to the treasure will get weak and with this Warship, I will find it at last!" He said as I looked up at a huge, multi colored lamp on the ceiling.

"What's with the giant lamp?" I said as Dax looked at me in shock.

"Why, you didn't notice it before? This is the same lamp the Brotherhood used to store energy. converting it into the Polaris you see flowing inside of me." He said as he stood up and pulled out the sword. "Will Metal. I guess it's time for you to die. Time is money and I need it, you will end up just like your girlfriend: another brick in this fucking wall I call my empire!" He said as he dashed forward with great speed and tried to tackle me to the ground but I side stepped him and shoved him across the room. I threw my Psycho Punch but I missed as he slashed my back with the sword. I felt my power draining as my hand glowed a dark red. I threw my punch again, this time hitting Dax in the mid section and I saw my hand burst into flames. I haven't used my Alchemy powers lately, why now?

"How did you do that?" Dax screamed as my eyes glowed red.

"Because I'm angry with you Dax!" I screamed as I launched forward and tackled him to the ground. I felt the sword stab right into my left rib cage, hearing the bones break as I let out a small growl. I rubbed my hands together as Dax stood up. "Stop this now Metal!"

"No, I want to end this now Dax. I summon all my dark energy to unleash a new power. PSYCHOSIS PUNCH!" I screamed as I threw a dark, black punched that crashed into Dax's back as he fell backwards. He fell over and grabbed the sword and threw it against the giant lamp, hearing the explosion of it. I heard a few screams as the placed started to explode until a hole in the ground formed and I was holding on. Dax stood up and saw that I was dangling from the ship to the ground as he smiled at me, spitting blood on the ground.

"Metal, there is something you need to know." He said as he grabbed the sword. "Always have a back up." He said as he stabbed me right in the forehead. He pulled out the sword and lifted me up from the ground.

"You will never win." I said as he laughed at me.

"No my friend, you can not!" He stabbed me right in the heart this time but I grabbed one of the tubes on his back and swallowed some of the Polaris. I spit it out on his face as he let me go and I started my long plunge towards Earth. I felt my body spinning and spinning out of control and I saw the ship disappearing into the clouds. I had nothing left as the ground came closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited for me the meet my doom. Their system restarted, mine just shut down.

Russia

Trixie's POV

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but water. Meta saw that I was awake and I saw that the water was draining. The pod opened as I started to breath again.

"Where's Tony?" I asked his dad.

"Well, I heard on the news that the Polaris Warship is crossing the world as we speak, a report said that they saw a body fall off of the ship." He said as I stood up, my clothes drenched with water and my blood. I tried to sense Tony's energy but I couldn't feel a pulse.

"It's no use Kerri, Tony has bit the dust, I haven't been able to locate his power level anywhere." He said as I felt my eyes tear up.

"No, this can't be, I thought that he had the power to stop them?" I asked him as we walked outside. As I followed him, I saw that many of the buildings have changed since I was out.

"Well, Diego said not too long ago that a hero has died to stop them and now Dax has accomplished what he set out to do. He managed to take over the world now. Everything has changed for the worse and now I'm hiding out, I know that they will come after me." He said as I turned around and ran inside his place. I picked up a few things and picked up Tony's necklace and wore it. I ran back outside and looked at Meta.

"Look, we need to find Tony, I know he must be alive somewhere." I said as he could only look at the stars.

"Well, I'm going along then." He said as he started walking, me being close behind. The cities of evil have spread across the world. Tony, babe, where are you?

The End

_"Sometimes, it's best to leave everything behind to start a new day. But when the world is surrounded in darkness, as Dax's empire expands, me and the legendary Alchemist must travel this dark, infested virus of a world, to find the one I love the most."_

**Alchemist 3: City of Angels: Blood Stained Roses**_  
><em>


	3. III: City of Angels: Blood Stained Rose

Alchemist 3: City of Angels

Part 3

Inner Demons

This shadow stopped me from getting close to Tony as I didn't see him breathing at all. "Just let me pass and get to my friend." I said as the shadow twisted it's head.

"No, I don't think so. Many have tried to reach the top of this temple for many years and all but a few of them managed to pass me. Well, allow me to introduce myself, I am the fear of everyone's nightmares. I'm the reason nightmares exist in this world because people fear me for all different reasons. And this is no different from anything else. I will kill you now and make sure your body will forever remain in Hell itself." The shadow said as it rose over me.

"I'm not afraid of you, I will defeat you in order to get what I want!" I said as it could only laugh at me.

"Coming from a vampire that has a fear of one of the most deadliest spiders on Earth itself. Now let me add a twist of Hell into it!" It said as it started to grow legs of a spider I knew too well already in my life. The Black Widow spider, the hourglass a sure sign of death to anyone that tries to go against it. And I hate spiders with a passion. "Now you will see the form that will destroy your life forever Trixie!" It said as it started walking towards me. I got into a fighting stance but I don't know what to do, this was something I never learned from my dad about fighting spiders tripled your size. Well, the only thing I can do is to try to take it down. I looked back at Meta, who could only look on as he leaned up against the wall.

"This is your battle Kerri, it isn't mine to help you out." He said as he lowered his head. Great.

I jumped up and grabbed one of it's legs and tried to throw it against the wall but it was too big and it was too hot as well, I felt my hands burn up as it slammed me to the ground. I placed my hands together and let out my strongest shadow ball but it had no effect on it whatsoever. "Come on Trixie, I thought you were a better fighter? You can't use darkness in Hell, this is the kind of power I need to feed!" It said as it started to lower itself, its fangs out, ready to bite me and I had to think fast or I'm a goner. There has to be a move I know that can give me the edge against this spider.

_"Sometimes Kerri, it's best to fight as others then it is to fight as yourself." _Tony? Am I hearing voices now? No, it can't be Tony but what did that voice mean then? Wait a minute! I think I know what he's getting at now. It's worth a risk of my life then.

"There's one move I can use to stop you spider bitch! I activate Mirror Force!" I said as a mirror covered me as the spider stop in it's tracks.

"What? I can sense darkness coming from this move but I can't get any closer!" It said as I crawled away and stood up.

"A move my father taught me, Mirror Force allows me to use a dark shield over me and all the opponents see if the true light of it. You can say it's a bit of both worlds that this move works perfectly. Now then, I think it's time for a change of style I believe. I now activate Mirror of Reverse!" I yelled as a mirror came from the ground and landed in my hand. "A move Tony decided to leave me, this allows me to copy whatever I want to be and I decided that I want to copy Metal's powers!" I said as I pointed the mirror at Tony, a dark beam entering me as I felt myself changing into his style of fighting. I placed the mirror in my pocket as I took of the goggles on my face.

"No, this can't be! You can't do that!" It said as I took out a sword.

"Oh but it is my shadow demon! Now you must suffer an attack like no other!" I said as I ran forward and slashed at the legs as the spider fell down to the ground. I did a back flip and crushed the spiders head with my feet, the juices already flowing from the wounds. As I walked towards Meta, feeling the sign of victory on my face, I dropped the sword and grabbed my head in pain. "My head, what?" I said as I started hearing things.

_"No, I can't let Kerri down! I love her too much to fail now. I must defeat them once and for all!" _It was Tony's voice but it was like he was screaming in my head. _"I'm afraid of many things right now but none more then not keeping her happy. What if I can't please her? Am I that much of a failure?" _There it was again as the voices got louder as I stopped my powers, letting me return back to myself as Meta came over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine now but it was like Tony was suffering inside of my head." I said as we ran towards his body, only to realize that it was a fake. "Wait, then how could I take his powers then if this was a fake body?" I said.

"That's because I set it up to help you win your battle." I turned around and there he stood. There were scars all over his armor and a scar on his forehead but there he was. I ran up to him and just jumped on him, my lips meeting his for the first time in a long time. I felt his hot tongue licking my mouth as I let him in, I moaned in sweet delight. We stopped for a few seconds and collected ourselves.

"What happened Tony? Where did you go after your battle with Dax?" I said as he laughed.

"Well, it's hard for me to explain but after my battle, I was falling back down to Earth. With whatever energy I had left, I summoned all my strength and stopped myself just before crashing near a town in Mexico. From there, I limped my way towards the temples that I saw nearby and manged to be healed by the Gods themselves but I had to come here just to prove that I can talk with them. When I heard you guys coming, I've decided to use a fake me in order for you Kerri to use my powers and battle against this shadow beast." He said as we walked towards one of the doors and opened it. "If we go here, then we can get out of this place for good this time." He said as we followed behind him but I still have my questions on my mind.

After a few minutes of walking, we opened another door and we stumbled out of the temple and the Keeper was there, waiting for us at last.

"Well, looks like you three managed to beat the trails of Hell itself. Sadly, I can't let you into the City of Angels for a war has started here on Earth." J said as Metal looked at him.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Well, the Gods were told that Dax has started a war with anyone that dares go against him and his plans so he closed all traveling in order to find you guys." J said as I smiled.

"Well, looks like we should pay the almighty ruler a visit then." I said as Meta looked on.

"Yes, I think we should but the road towards his hideout is a very dangerous one. We will have my threats in front of us and we must face them all in order to stop Dax!" He said as Metal looked back.

"J, do you know where we can rest for a day?" He said as J pointed that there is a temple we could use for the night and sleep this whole mess off. Once we settled in, Meta decided to find some water, leaving me and Metal alone for the first time.

"Tony, are you okay?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"A little banged up but nothing too serious, why you ask?" He asked me as I continued to look at him.

"Well, it's just that when I had your powers, I felt like I had your power but at the same time, I felt your pain. You said something that you wouldn't want to disappoint me when it comes to being sexual towards me, I've never seen that from you." I said as he took off his goggles, showing me his red and black eyes.

"Well, how can I put it this way Kerri. You know that I never done anything to that extent before and I am nervous whenever I try to do something with you. What if I make a mistake or something along those lines? I don't want you to not feel anything." He said, his voice down to just a whisper. I looked at him and decided to mount him by surprise and I could feel him getting hard under me.

"Maybe it's time that I teach you something babe." I said in a whisper as I drew him in with a kiss.

Salvatore's Castle

"And this is something new for you?" Tic Tock asked Dax as he walked around the bedroom.

"Yes, I knew something like this were to happen. That Trixie, always a step ahead of everything. I can sense their powers right now, planning to defeat me and take down everything we worked hard on. Sure, killing my best friend may seem brutal but in the end, what does one body count towards anyways?" Dax asked as he sat on the bed.

"That depends Sal, things are different. I keep feeding you more power then anything I've ever done in this world and yet you can't seem to be happy in the end of things." She said as Dax let out a sigh and stood up.

"Well, my men tell me that my new weapon is almost done and things are running at a quick rate." He said as he looked out the window to a see of black clouds of his empire. "I just need more time and those fools are going to mess it up for me. I have to put in an to them once and for all. So let them find me as my men look for them, I don't give a fuck anymore. As soon as they give me the signal, I will unleash this new weapon and I will be far more powerful then whatever they can throw at me. Only a matter of time. Trixie, I know what you are doing, I can sense your power, you are beginning to unleash your true form. Just tell me this: Can you beat the likes of me?"

The End

_Well, now that the gang has reunited, it's time that me, Trixie and my dad head towards Dax's place and take him down. But this is just the beginning of something far worse this time around. What will happen when the tides have turned against us? Our powers can only go so far but now, it looks like we must unleash our inner demons in order to get to Dax. For the better or for the worse._

**Alchemist 4: Death, Inc.**_  
><em>


	4. IV: Death Inc

Metal's POV

I woke up, the hot sweat from my back and forehead shinning in the pale moonlight just outside. It was still night time when I laid back in bed, Kerri's arms instinctively grabbing me and hold me close to her. I smiled as I placed my arm around her and looked at the stone ceiling. It was just hours ago that Kerri was fighting to save me and now here we are, resting for what it could be the last time in a long time. The battle ahead of us will be a tough one and tonight, this is what I want most right now. To hold her right next to me and be safe for just a bit and reflect on what happened.

I leaned in and kissed her on her lips, rewarding me with a small moan as she held me a bit tighter. Dax will pay for what he has done to me, what he has done to Kerri, what he has done with the whole world. I've never felt this much pain before when he stabbed me those weeks ago but now it's time to return the favor. Just a few more hours of rest to go before we make the next big move and finding Dax and his gang.

He gently grabbed Kerri and placed her on my chest, the scars appearing from what I had to go through in Hell. She cuddled and murmured in her sleep as she let out another small moan. I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping to still have dreams after all of this was done. I don't want this nightmare to last forever.

Alchemist 4: Death, Inc.

We woke up to the sounds of bombs exploding as we rushed out of the temple to see what was going on. The sun hasn't appeared in the sky yet I could see light coming from the sky. Above us however, were a bunch of ships above us, attacking us from above. I have a strong feeling that Dax has something to do with all of this happening. We rushed out and ran towards the wooded area as the bombs continued to drop. My dad was right in front of us, changing directions every so often.

"What we need to do now is to try to head back into the States. Then we can plan a way towards Dax's hideout." He said as more explosions were heard in the air as we dodged another bomb. Kerri placed her hands in the air and created a shadow shield and I saw the bombs flying in all directions. Meta grabbed on to me and Kerri as a smile appeared on his face. "Hang on." And with that he jumped up in the air and metallic wings popped out of his back as we soared in the sky. Kerri let out her wings as she swooped down to avoid more bombs. I let go of my dad and did a backflip as I gathered my wings and start a mad dash back into the States. All the bombs were going off like rockets as we landed near an airport and hid behind a few used planes. I looked behind me and realized we were in Dallas, wow, never knew we could actually fly that fast in such a short amount of time. Judging by the airport, it's been abandoned for some time now.

"Looks like we reached our part of the world I'm guessing." Meta said as we entered the airport, the smell of old and dust filled the air of it.

"THis is kinda scary, this used to be a very busy airport." Kerri said as she dusted off her hands from touching an old newspaper.

"Yeah but that was before Dax decided to be a bitch and take over the world with an iron fist." I said as we saw two figures standing ahead of us. It was Jav and Darren and they looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Halt, Metal, you and your gang are under arrest and must be killed off." Jav said.

"Yes, Master Dax wants us to take care of you guys once and for all." Darren said as a few guns appeared on his back as we got ready to fight but my father stepped forward.

"You two, I want you guys to find a plane and start it up, it won't take me long to get rid of these guys." He said as Kerri ran towards the planes while I stood there, not knowing what to do but I trust my dad. With a small nod, I ran towards the direction of where Kerri ran.

_"Long time no see Metal." _Looks like V decided to pay me a visit after such a long time but I have to ignore him until I can get on a plane. _"Don't worry Metal, I'm just decided to drop on by and say hello to you all, hoping things are doing great."_

I sighed as I ran outside and saw Kerri ran inside of a plane and tried to start it up. "Ah, the batteries are dead, Tony, give it a jump start!" She yelled out as I opened the engine door and placed my hands on the batteries. I summoned all my energy until I heard the roar of the engines just as I heard a crash and saw my dad's body flying out of the airport. I saw he summoned his dragon and exploded near the hole where he came out of and landed right next to me.

"Told you it was a good fight for me. Now let's board this plane!" He said as we climbed up as Kerri took the wheel. Even with our wings, we won't be able to get far without always getting tired so this must be the best idea we have so far. I heard a strange slicing noise as I saw a spear coming out of my dad's chest as he coughed up blood.

"No, dad!" I yelled as Kerri looked back and saw what was going on.

"Just get out of here son, your the one with the better powers." He said as he took off his gauntlets and placed them in my pockets. "You use my powers now Tony, you will be a great fighter now." He said as he was pulled off the plane and crashed onto the ground as Jav and Darren sounded him. I looked in horror as I saw them pull out a gun and I heard the loudest bang I have ever heard before. I screamed with all my anger as I saw them take my father's body away, looking at me with an evil smile.

"Tony." I heard Kerri say to me as she came right next to me and hugged me. Without her, I would be alone in this world, I would be so alone without her. I hugged her back and felt hot tears running down my face. The greatest Alchemist this world has ever known is now dead because of Dax. I wiped my eyes and pulled out my father's gauntlets, the black and gold shinning like never before. I looked at my hands, my gauntlets a red color along with the Devil's Device wrapped along my hands, the burn marks still there. I took off my gauntlets and put on my father's and felt the warmth for the first time. It was a bit big but it was just right as I felt some new powers I never dreamed of before. I looked at Kerri, her tears coming down her face as well. She lost the one connection to her father as well. I kissed her on the lips and stood up.

"Kerri, time to avenge my father's death. We must find Salvatore Dax!"

Salvatore's Castle

Dax was looking at all the television monitors as we smiled to himself. He just saw one of the greatest things to ever hit him. The death of Meta was great for him but he still had to worry about Metal and Trixie.

"Soon, I guess they will be here sooner or later, they will want revenge on what I did. It doesn't matter now. Maxis my friend, tell the troops to start training, I have a feeling that these two will find out where I am in Canada." He said as his friend left to tell them, afraid to anger his master. Diego rushed right in and boed down.

"Master Dax, do you wish that I lead them here?" Diego said as Dax looked back with a smile.

"Yes Diego, I want you to lead them near the outskirts of Toronto and just for them to see the greatest empire I've built. And don't fail me my friend, I don't want you to get hurt just like our friend SGR over there." Dax said as he pointed to the hanging body of his former best friend. Diego ran off as Tic Tock came in and looked at her husband.

"Well Dax, your new weapon will be ready by the time they arrive thanks to my powers." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Good my Queen, tonight, we shall feast when Metal and his vampire die tonight! Let them hit the lights right now and I will cause their deaths!"

Above Toronto, Canada

I leaned back and looked out the window. The man that I barely knew was gone from my life, the man that proved that anything was possible and it's all because of Dax and his men, all they want is world domination. I knew Kerri was worried about me and she would check on me every few minutes to make sure that everything was okay but it isn't. I lost my father before my very eyes and now I felt my anger build up inside of me. The plane started to shake as Kerri took the wheel.

"Looks like we are going down, Dax shot us down!" She said as I opened the door and saw hundreds of thousands of bullets hitting our plane just as we lowered ourselves and crashed into the ground. I grabbed whatever he had left and turned to Kerri.

"Baby, this is something we must now face together. Without my dad to help us, we are going against the whole world as it seems." I said as I placed my goggles over my eyes as she kissed me on the lips.

"Well, then let us fight until our last breath babe." She said as her hands glowed a dark black as we charged against the army of Dax, ramming them down. All I can remember was slashing at every person in front of me, Trixie throwing them high into the sky, blood raining down like if it was a rain storm. I can feel Dax's eyes were on us as we battled our way past hundreds of men until finally, we walked past a hill and saw the castle, it's black arches surrounding the area, this was bigger then the temple in Hell we had to face. I looked high above me and saw a shadow in a window, the glowing green eyes looking at us. Dax was waiting for us. We are walking into a death trap and we knew that this was going to be the hardest battle we have ever faced before. I see Trixie pull out the mirror and looked at it. I walked up behind her and saw Tony and Kerri looking back at us, smiling as they were hugging each other. We looked at each other and realized that this was it. Either we take them down now.

Or the world will suffer forever.

We ran down the hill, continuing to take out men after men of people as we finally reached the large gates of the castle. The door slowly opened as we stepped inside. We both looked back to the outside, the black clouds thundering above us as the gate slowly closes. I take that one last look: This could be our last.

The End

Dax has been playing mind games for far too long now and it's time that we take this battle right in his castle. Every floor brings a new challenge, powers will be shown, humanity itself could be ripped apart, death will surely happen and love will be shown as Metal and Trixie prepare themselves for one last battle, one last chance to make the world right. But Dax has many tricks up his sleeve as he watches them closely. What will happen when the final Alchemist shows all the cards?

**When The World Needs A Hero: The Final Alchemist**


	5. V: When The World Needs A Hero

It's funny how things ended up for me. Stepping inside Dax's castle made me look back many months before all of this happened. I was just a simple man learning how to perform alchemy just like my father and was given the task on killing Trixie. But as I stared into her eyes, I felt someone else in there, a side of Trixie I never saw before and she knew I was looking at her then just a vampire. My emotions raged as I felt her fangs bite down on my neck, the feeling of blood leaving my body as I turned into a vampire myself, fearing that I would lose my humanity. I knew Trixie was looking at me when I had to put on the armor for the first time, checking every inch of me as I took a peek at her, her breasts moving up and down as she walked away to get more. Little by little, I was slowly having that urge. That urge just to fuck her but I still couldn't tell her yet.

We prepared ourselves for what might happen, we knew that fighting Dax was a task. As we traveled to facing him, I continued to look at her and I felt a small heat radiating from inside of her. I gave her my mother's mirror because I knew I could see who she was inside of her. I saw Kerri, her blush appearing when Trixie didn't want to show it. Her laugh when Trixie didn't feel it was that funny. But that mirror was more then just a way to see the person inside of us, it was a way to take power as well, from what I learned from my father. But it was like Kerri was inside Trixie but gets out whenever I'm near or whenever I'm close to her, she feels that need to come out.

Never would I've guessed that my journey is going to take me to Mexico, to Heaven and Hell itself just to prove a point, where Trixie and my dad faced the challenges and passed them. I had to admit, after getting out of there, I was more happy because at least we didn't have to go do that again. But it was that night me and Kerri become close before the attack, for once, we were at peace with everything but Dax had other plans. Riding that plane after getting out of Mexico was a big task and yet, when I saw Darren and Jav take down my father, I felt my world fall apart.

And here we are, months later, inside the castle of Salvatore Dax himself, where his plans are still going forward. Me and Trixie are given the task to finishing him off once and for all or else the world will have to suffer forever. I looked at Trixie and saw that determination in her eyes. This was more then just a killing, this was revenge for all that we had to suffer. Tonight, as we see the world burn, we must take down Dax. Or risk everything that we ever lived for.

**When The World Needs A Hero: The Final Alchemist**

We knew that entering the castle was going to be a bit of a task. Sure, we were inside but what in the world does Dax have planned for us? And as if on cue, the entire main room turned off the lights and a screen appeared, with Dax smiling at us.

"Well, I underestimated you guys. Somehow, you guys managed to get past my army with Meta around anymore. This is very interesting." Dax said.

"That's enough Dax! Why not come down here and meet us face to face so that we can settle this once and for all!" I yelled at him as he laughed at me.

"And spoil all the fun I have in store for you guys? Nah, I think I'm going to sit here and watch my plans unfold as you die in my castle. So please, make yourself at home guys, because I promise you that this will be the last time I ever get to see you alive! HAHAHAHA!" Dax laughed as the screen went blank. The lights turned on as we ran up the steps. No time to lose, we must get to Dax now!

We pushed into another door and saw that Darren and Jav were standing there. As we got ready to battle, we heard a speaker going off.

"First, let me reintroduce to you Darren and Jav, my two most powerful warriors filled with Polaris in their blood. Sure, a bit of a robot I know but they have done the job I asked them to do since they were created: Kill Meta! Now then, gentlemen, kill them!" We heard Dax scream as the two got ready for an attack. Darren looked at Jav and stepped back, it was like he was letting Jav fight first. I looked at Trixie and she smiled at me as I stepped back, I guess I will let Trixie have first blood then. She stepped up and faced Jav, her eyes changed colors and now she's ready for a fight.

She waited for the right moment and Jav sprung into the air and dive bombed towards her. "MIRROR FORCE!" I heard her scream out loud as Jav slammed into the invisible mirror and flipped backwards. Trixie smiled to herself as a few shadow clones of herself charged forward at Jav. Jav placed his hands in front of him and a large beam killed off the shadows, a smile appearing on his face.

"Trixie, you must be careful, looks like these guys have a few new moves since the last time we saw them!" I yelled as Trixie pulled out the mirror. I think I have an idea but only if she knows what she is doing.

"Metal, attack them now!" She screamed as I raised my fist in the air.

"Black Dragon!" I yelled as I saw my dad's dragon raise above the air and look down on Jav and Darren. Jav lept up and tried to attack the dragon but that's when I heard Trixie.

"I activate Mirror Reflection!" The mirror shined a bright light and Jav fell to the ground as a look of horror was on his face. "With this power, I zapped all your powers away Jav. Now then, METAL!" She screamed as I slammed my fist to the ground.

"Go my dragon, slay Jav now with Shadow Fang!" I yelled as the dragon swooped up in the air and slammed down on Jav, consuming him with the power of darkness. The dragon let out a loud growl as Darren looked on.

"Metal, I see that since we last talked, you were a strong warrior and your father died in honor. But even I have a few tricks of my own. I use my remaining powers and unleash my full power!" Darren yelled as he charged at me. I dodged with ease as I slammed him to the ground. Trixie jumped over me and slammed a shadow like sword right into Darren's heart as his breathing was quick. "Alas, I think it was I who paided the price in the end. Take that key and move forward then, but I warn you two, Dax has something big up his sleeves that you two won't even believe." He said as he closed his eyes. We saw both Jav's and Darren's souls rise above us and disappear from the ceiling. With not much time to waste, we grabbed the key and unlocked the door, running up even more steps until we saw a dark room in front of us.

"So, it seems that our warriors have powers even I didn't realize. Such a pity that this will be the room of your death." We heard Dax's voice as we felt the ground starting to rise as we saw the windows. We were going up in the castle. It took a few moments as it finally stopped and Dax was sitting at his throne, Tik Tock standing right next to him. "I welcome you both to Castle Salvatore, a place where I created in order to remember the greatest Emperor who ever lived: Me." He said as he leaned back on his throne.

"Dax, this is stupid. Your just being a bitch, always hiding from a fight. You killed my father and all you did was create monsters that do the work for you! Why don't you fight us like a real man and stop hiding for once in your fucking life!" I yelled at him.

"Really Metal? Is this what you came for? Just to get revenge on me because I took out the one man that can stop me. Meta may be a great man but now he's dead and now no one can stop me and my plans to control this world. Soon, my new plan will be unleashed and there's nothing you guys can do. Tik my darling, why don't you take care of these two for me please?" Dax asked his wife as she took a step forward. Her eyes began to glow as she turned around and looked at Dax. She placed her hands on Dax's shoulders as a giant explosion knocked me and Trixie back. I looked back at Dax and he was standing up, his eyes glowing his green color.

"Well, looks like there's another bitch for the grave then, never really liked her ideas anyways." Dax said as he brushed the dust from his shoulders as some of the windows exploded. "Now then, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Emperor Salvatore Dax, I rule this world with an iron fist thanks to the Polaris. And now, I can predict the future as well." He said as he pressed a button. "I just pressed the button to the world's fate. I will finally launch the 4 missiles that will spread the Polaris around like a wildfire. I predict that this is going to be a nuclear winter." I couldn't believe what was happening at all.

"Why would you do this to so many people?" Trixie asked as Dax laughed at her.

"Can't you see my vampire? Are you that blinded by the Brotherhood, by all the people in this world? I guess only time will tell if things will get better. But for now, I think I have a better solution to this problem I have." He said as he pressed a button. I felt a sword go into my body, blood spilling from the holes as Dax grabbed his sword. :I now realize that once the countdown to extinction ends, I must also remember those that I help kill and the souls I took in order to have my plans go forward. Alas Metal, you are just like your father. You have that caring side, you have that loving side. You still have your humanity. I'm not someone's bitch just because I try to make me happy, everytime someone dies, people cry. Whenever one hundred die, it's just a fucking stat. So, I must say goodbye to this world now. I will see you all in Hell." He said as he flipped the sword around and stab himself right in the heart. He short circuited as he fell forward, coughing up all the Polaris he has consumed as he grabbed ahold of the sword and threw it out the window. He flipped Trixie off as he took in his last breath. Trixie turned around and ran towards me as I felt my life force fading. For the first time, Trixie grabbed her head as she was shaking and then she looked at me and I saw Kerri.

"Tony, you can't die, you just can't!" She said, tears rolling down her face as I smiled a weak smile.

"Kerri, I don't know what to saw at this time. I had a feeling that Dax will do something stupid." I coughed as I felt her hand on my cheek. She took off my goggles as I opened my eyes, the black and red eyes looking back at her.

"Tony, you can't leave me here alone with the world in a nuclear winter. What do I do?" She asked me.

"You have Trixie to help you out, you survived on your own without me before Kerri." I said but she leaned in and kissed me, my blood taken away as she licked it away.

"That was before I loved you Tony. When I saw you months ago, I never saw a man with that much determination before. Never has Trixie seen a man that can stand up to her before and I felt that you were the one for me." She said, her green and blue eyes looking back at me.

"Yeah, it was one of those things I can never forget Kerri." I said as I took off my father's gauntlets as well as the Devil's Device and saw the burnt marks on my hand. I gave them to Kerri as I placed one last kiss, just as the missiles launched in the air. "Kerri, remember this right now. I may be gone from this world, that doesn't mean you are alone. Ever fallen in love with darkness itself? I have and she is beautiful. I love you mi vida."

Trixie's POV

"Tony? Tony! TONY!" I screamed as he died right there, his smile never leaving his face. I felt cold. I was alone in this world again but this time, it was a world like no other. A winter of disease is spreading across the world. I looked back at Tony as I grabbed his goggles, the same ones I gave him when we first met. I placed it in my pockets and kissed him one last time, the remaining warmth disappearing as I stood up and ran towards the throne. I looked for any signs of plans that Dax was talking about but there was nothing as I sat down. I best get out of here before anything else comes for me I thought as I ran towards the window. It was a long way down but I've jumped higher then this before. I ran back and grabbed Tony's body and I jumped out the window. Slowly, I saw the many bombs explode around the land as I fell. Slowly, I saw the world burn.

I crashed on the ground as I laid Tony's body down and felt my tears warm me up again. I slowly buried Tony here until I can figure out what's going on. Is it possible to understand me? No, it isn't because whenever someone tries, they end up dead in the end.

I felt the world grow cold as Dax's plans were becoming real. It was like he was punishing the world even after his death. I looked down at Tony's grave as I bowed my head. I knew that where ever he is now, at least he can see his parents again. With one last look, I ran. I didn't know where. I just ran.

* A Few Months Later*

Has it really been a few months since what happened? Even I lost track of time. Here I am, sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the world. The once romantic city was now in flames, the people were indeed infected. Like zombies. When the world needed a hero, no one came ans answered the call. I haven't even looked at myself since that day. I turned around and saw a mirror, still hanging there like if it wasn't touched at all. This is the first time in months I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes still the same color, green and blue. My hair was longer then before, the goggles around my neck. It was his, it was Tony's, to remember that I love him. My armor still has the scars from before, showing just enough of my breasts. I saw the black gauntlets I was wearing as well as the device my father had as well. I looked down at myself, admiring what I saw. I bet if Tony was here, I bet he would want me.

"Tony, I hope you like what you see." I said to myself, a grin appearing on my face. I looked back at the mirror, that grin never leaving, just like his.

My eyes were red and black.

~The End~


End file.
